GODZILLA X TITAN 3: ALL OUT STRIKE
by Z-King
Summary: Once again a year has past and a world once filled with Titans, Ancient beast now mark their return to the world but can mankind live in this new world while another change will take place, who is friend and who is enemy and what will this mean for the rogue titan shifter Eren and the great predator Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla X Titan 3: All-Out Strike

By Z-King and Lord Primeval

 _The wait is over people! Once more, if you haven't read Godzilla Vs Titan and Godzilla X Titan 2 yet then you'd better read them first to avoid confusion. The only thing we own here is Tanakibo. (You CAN'T have it!) All properties belong to their respective owners. Now that the legals are done, let's get crack'n!_

Chapter 1: Adjustments

The air was filled with the smell of autumn through the town of Tanakibo. Despite the fact that the forest surrounding them was infested with gigantic beasts, the townsfolk went about their days as if no calamities could ever occur here.

But a year and two weeks ago to the day, one of mankind's greatest calamities _did_ occur. This town was the site of the titanic battle between The Great Predator and The Crystal Titan. Historians behind the Walls declared it a pivotal moment in human development.

While the residence went by laboring and shopping, one soul was doing labor of a different sort. In the Meditation grounds, just behind the Temple of Deliverance, a young man sat perfectly still.

This was Eren Yeager.

He sat in meditation stance with his eyelids twitching in frustration. All he could see was that same moment over and over. It was the day his mother died. Again and again, he saw the Smiling Titan tear her body in two with its hideous jaws. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Just as he was about to lash out in anger a hand touched his shoulder. This slowly brought him back. The hand belonged to Miki Seagusa.

"You're focusing on it again," she said. "You are supposed to look past it. See it as a moment, not a reason."

Eren repositioned himself. Last month he was suspended from duty for violent outbursts, especially towards Jean. With the Titans seemingly gone, his usual outlet for his anger wasn't around. He became more and more agitated until he ended up breaking Father Monroe's jaw in the Wall Rose district during a public service. He figured if anyone could help him it would be Miss Seagusa.

He saw the image again. His fist clenched and twitched in anger. Miki watched patiently, determining what he would do. Slowly, Eren's hand opened up. It still seemed tense, but it was an improvement.

"Alright," she said, "That's enough for today Eren."

Miki helped him back on his feet.

"I...I still don't think this is helping." Eren said.

"Its progress," she replied, "A wall is always easier to mend then a mind."

"Can't you just use your powers to 'Think' these memories out of my head?" Eren asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"As I've told countless people; it doesn't work that way," Miki sighed. "You can't just pluck them out like a berry, they have to go somewhere. The only way to solve your problem is to work on your mind yourself. I know it isn't up to the speed you want, but you have to keep trying. Even Tanakibo wasn't built in a day you know."

Eren bowed.

"Thank you Miss Seagusa." Eren said.

Miki bowed back.

Eren reared back up, noticing something in the distance. A series of flares shot up into the sky. Something was attacking again. Duty called.

He ran off to collect his gear. He may have been suspended from Survey Corps, but he was allowed to take Arimin and Mikasa along to volunteer their services to a newly formed Militia. Were a badge brandishing a pair of wings once rested, a new insignia took its place; the silhouette of the Great Predator. They were the Kaju Corps.

Finally buckled and ready, he shot off a grappler to get moving. Hopping from roof to roof, he managed to catch up with the rest of the group. Armin, Mikasa and Sasha were already tangling against a thirty foot Axor. Sasha avoided a tail-whip attack and swung towards its head. A single slash was all she could get in before the Axor opened its jaws.

Eren jetted in, slashing the throat. Everyone backed up as it tumbled over.

"About time you showed up," Sasha exclaimed, "I take it the therapy is working?"

"What's the situation?" Eren asked.

"We have a full-fledged attack here," Armin answered. "A single Kumunga, an Axor, three Terror Birds, and three Varans."

Just as Armin finished, Moll landed herself by the group's feet. She had joined with the corps a week after its formation. Thanks to her psychic abilities, the killing ratio had been cut down a bit. Sometimes the art of mental persuasion is more effective than a pair of swords after all.

"I managed to persuade the Varans to leave, but the Terror Birds scattered too quickly." She responded. "Any sign of 'Old Mimic?'"

"No, surprisingly." Sasha answered. "He's been strangely quiet for weeks. We still have a Kumunga and a trio of Birds to deal with, let's move out!"

With that command, the group rushed off, separating into teams of two: Eren with Mikasa, Armin with Moll, and Sasha on her own.

Eren and Mikasa bolted off to the northeast sector of the town. They saw the Kumunga attacking the stalls and shops. It probably caught the scent of the various meat stands and figured it would scavenge a free snack.

The two humans shot off a grappler into the spider's front legs, causing it to shriek. Luckily, the procedure to take one down as a Kamacuras; attack the unarmored joints in their legs.

Jetting around with their gear, they performed a slash and swipe on the arachnid's legs, forcing it to collapse on the town floor. The limbless torso twitched its stubs as the humans came closer. Unceremoniously, Mikasa drove her blade into the Kumunga's head.

"One down," Mikasa said.

Just as she spoke, the ground beneath them shook.

"Now what?" Eren sighed.

 _Meanwhile…_

Armin was cornered, caught in an alleyway with a Terror Bird snapping its beak in his direction. Right before it could bite off his face, Armin launched himself up and over, landing on the bird's back. The bird bucked around too much for him to strike, causing him to lose his grip on his blade. Finally, he pulled out his second sword. With one blow, he stabbed the creature in the back.

Once the bird was dead, a second one entered the alleyway and took hold of Armin's jacket with its jaws. He was now hanging from the creature's mouth.

Moll leapt onto the scene. She jumped right in front of the feathered predator. Placing her hand on the animal's chest, she closed her eyes to focus. The Terror Bird shook Armin less violently until it was completely calm. It released him, unsoftly, onto the ground.

Something odd happened when she used her power. She saw something, she had no idea what. It was big, blue, and on fire. The thing smashed into the floor of a forest, causing a flock of Terror Birds to flee.

Before she could see anything else, the bird ran off.

 _What was all that about?_ She thought.

"You know Moll," Armin said, "If you just kill it, it won't come back in a week."

"You know how I feel about killing!" Moll snapped at him. "But I didn't ask it to run off yet. Why would it-?"

Right when she spoke, the ground shook.

"Looks like Old Mimic is back." Armin groaned.

The two took off, leaping roof to roof until they met up with the rest of the group. Eren, Mikasa, Moll, and Armin looked down to see the giant cracks in the town square.

"Stand back," Eren said, his hand nearing his mouth. "I'll take care of this."

"No need," Sasha said as she entered the scene. "I already shot the flare."

The earth below gave way, opening to reveal the beat the town had nicknamed Old Mimic. He gained this title from his resemblance to the Great Predator. You'd know him as Zilla.

Zilla climbed out of the hole, announcing his presence with a roar that even sounded like the Great Predator's. Slowly, he crawled out of the ground. For the past four months, Zilla has tried to claim this territory as his own. The only thing standing in his way was a certain reptile that Zilla considered the Alpha.

And here he comes…

Anguirus rolled into a ball of spiked furry, knocking Zilla off balance. Now fully grown, he stood just as tall as his opponent. Once Zilla got on his feet again, he chased after Anguirus. The town's defender was trained specifically to lure Kaiju away from the city in order to decrease damage. Fortunately, Zilla wasn't focused on destruction. He wanted Anguirus.

Impatient, Zilla leaped into the air, kicking and sliding Anguirus into some buildings. Zilla knew he couldn't just stomp on him due to Anguirus's spiny armor. He decided to blast him with green flames. Anguirus stunned Zilla with a sonic blast before tackling him.

The two struggled against one another right at the edge of Tanakibo. Anguirus pushed Zilla off of him, then proceeded to attack with his spiked tail. Zilla bit into Anguirus's unarmored shoulder. Anguirus tossed Zilla off of him and head-butted him in the stomach.

Anguirus's opponent blasted his face with fire breath, giving him time for his next move. Zilla quickly dove down, burrowing into the earth. Just as Anguirus realized what happened, he ground beneath his feet collapsed, taking the armored Kaiju with it.

The Kaiju Corps made their way to Anguirus's position. All they could see from the dust were claws and tails flaying in random directions. Finally, Zilla's head emerged to let loose his flames into the crater. There was no sound, no movement, nothing as the humans watched in silence.

Zilla emerged, roaring in pride. Anguirus was nowhere to be found. Eren braced himself for action.

"Give him a minute," Sasha told him.

The saurian placed his right foot out of the ditch, ready to claim the area as his prize. Zilla tried to get his left leg out of the hole, but some force held it into place. He struggled with all his might, but whatever it was wouldn't let go.

Finally, the dust cleared, revealing Anguirus to clenching his jaws around Zilla's ankle. Zilla tried everything to get him off; flames, tail whips, punching, nothing made him give. Zilla grabbed onto Anguirus's neck, attempting to pry him off. Anguirus was anticipating this.

Anguirus unclamped his jaws only to latch on to Zilla's forearm. Zilla pushed and pushed, but Anguirus wouldn't budge. Anguirus grabbed the rest of Zilla's arm with his hands. With one long shove, Anguirus managed to tear Zilla's arm right out of its socket.

As Zilla cried out in pain, Anguirus punched him in the face. With one last head-butt, Anguirus flung Zilla into the distance. Zilla struggled to get up, seeing his opponent staring him down. He had no choice but to retreat into the forest.

Anguirus roared as Zilla limped back into the forest. The humans cheered along with him.

"That's my boy." Sasha said quietly to herself.

The rest were loudly cheering on, except for Moll. She still had that moment on her mind. With the flares going off, the Corps made their way back into town, ready for the routine clean-up mission.

 _Meanwhile…_

Just fifty yards away, a trio of teenagers stood behind the trees, out of sight from the town and the retreating Kaiju. In front of them was a familiar face. Reiner turned to face the teens, staring at them as a coach would to his disappointing team.

"You all saw that right?" Reiner asked the boys. "They just took out some of the toughest brutes this forest has to offer like it was nothing. You still think you're ready?"

The brown-haired boy stepped forward.

"N-n-no, n-o sir," he quivered, "I-I-I w-wo-on't question you a-again. SIR!"

"I still think we can take them," the Red-headed boy said smugly.

He leaned his back to the tree behind him as he held a Tree frog by its hind leg. He seemed to enjoy watching it squirm.

The last teen, one with green hair, walked up to Reiner's right.

"They are small and weak," he hissed. "They won't be a problem once we change and squish them! Jus let me go in there right now and I'll show you"

Reiner rolled his eyes and pulled out his knife. Before the Green-haired boy knew what hit him, Reiner took hold of his arm and pinned the boy to the tree with his back facing Reiner. This caught everyone's attention. Slowly, Reiner brought the blade up, softly rubbing the back of the boy's neck.

"Feel that?" Reiner said, "When you change, _this_ is your weak spot. The humans know this, they've been trained to take on Titans _long_ before they learned how to take down monsters. If you go in without a plan…"

The Green-Haired boy shuddered, understanding Reiner's point. Reiner threw him onto the ground as he put the knife away.

"Besides," Reiner said, "We won't be attacking Tanakibo just yet. Our first stop is within the Walls. We need to get Anne back if we are to stand a chance. Am I clear?"

"YES SIR!" the three said in unison.

"Alright everyone," Reiner continued, "break's over. This time we train in sector 3!"

The Teenagers groaned. Sector 3 meant fighting against Baragons, not exactly their favorite training exercise. The Red-head carelessly tossed the Tree frog over his shoulder, only for the brunette boy to catch it. He gently placed the amphibian on the nearest tree and followed his comrades.

Reiner took one last look back.

 _Soon,_ he thought, _soon we'll be ready…_

 _A/N: Well, we hope that gets you excited. While we appreciate input and suggestions from our readers, we will NOT be taking requests for story elements or Kaiju for this installment. We already have everything sorted out beforehand._

 _See you all next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

And we're back! Wow, 20 reviews and 18 favs already? We feel touched. (in a good way) keep up the love!

Chapter 2: Solutions

 _One Week ago…_

The construction workers inside the Walls were neck deep in work. A giant hole in the street, created by a Baragon, needed to be filled. Wall Rose and Singa had been assaulted by creatures. Mostly by Baragon hatchlings and Kumongas, but there was a particularly annoying winged monster that kept coming into the fray.

The cement carriage was finally emptied by the workers. Its driver signaled the horses to move. He simply frowned as he passed the demolished row of buildings. The only building he saw that wasn't damaged was vandalized. It was a Church of the Walls. On its wall, these words were painted in giant letters:

 _The Walls are Dead, Long live deliverance._

The driver sighed and shook his head. Things used to be better when the walls actually meant something. They had a full year of absence from titans, long enough to expand outside the Walls and form an entire new settlement. Now as the weeks went by, more and more giant lizards and insects began seeping their way through the cracks.

His carriage reached the ferry. It was a bit crowded with other carriages and individual people who had no other means of transport. Figuring the wait would be a while to get to his stop, he pulled out his novel and flipped to the bookmarked page.

Before the first paragraph was finished, a commotion started going off, dozens of people screaming their heads off. Annoyed, he opened the door to see what was going on. Turning to the left, he saw what the fuss was over.

In the sky was a massive flying creature, one who the people have lovingly nicknamed Rodan. It was diving directly towards the ferry boat. The carriage driver screamed as the beaked jaws came closer and closer until Rodan snatched the boat out of the water and flew off into the distance.

 _Meanwhile…_

Hange examined the syringe carefully to ensure the measurements were exact. She had extracted at least 7 samples of blood from Ymir today. Each and every time she had become the Dancing Titan. Thanks to reinforced iron in the room, she shifted without damaging the dungeon.

Ymir laid on the floor, emerging from yet another carcass.

"Alright," Hange asked. "Let me examine you for a moment."

She examined Ymir's face, looking at every feature.

"Good," she said, "That's enough for today."

"Remind me again what this test is for?" Ymir remarked.

"We're testing the effects on both human and Titan. Curiously, the initial wound heals after exiting the Titan body, but all the fatigue toxins are stored directly into the _shifter_ body."

"Lucky me," Ymir said with snark.

Suddenly, three loud knocks sounded on the door. Hange propped Ymir up as the door opened. Historia came in, rushing in to hold Ymir.

"Are you alright?" Historia said hatefully. "Did she hurt you?"

"Relax," she answered. "It was just a test."

"I was afraid of what they do to you here," Historia continued. "I was scared you'd end up just Anne! Just look at you, you're-"

"I am _fine_ Historia," she answered. "This is what we all agreed to. You're the one who allowed all this."

"That's why I worry so much!"

"Don't worry about me," Ymir said. "You have the rest of humanity to guide and rule over."

"I'm…I'm not sure if I'm doing too well," Historia cried.

"Society hasn't fallen apart yet," Ymir said. "So far so good then."

The two held each other in silence for a full minute. Ymir was about to speak when one of Historia's servants came rushing into the room.

"My lady," he said. "They have assembled. Everyone is waiting for you in the council chamber."

The young monarch sighed.

"Tell them I'm on my way."

"As you wish," the servant said as he bowed.

"Wish me luck," Historia said.

"All I can give," Ymir smiled.

Two minutes later, she reached the doors. Her servants opened them, revealing a large council chamber, filled with military leaders and politicians. Each rose from their seats as she walked to her throne in the top row, sandwiched between two heavily armed guards.

She sat, all others falling suite. Clearing her throat, she began.

"I would like to thank you all for taking the time to assemble here. I understand that now is a difficult time for most of us, especially for the military factions. We all understand the dilemma with the creatures."

"Dilemma is an understatement," one politician spoke up. "Over the course of a month, a third of the Wall Singa districts have been completely destroyed!"

"It's a bit ironic," Commander Dot Pixis said. "These Kaiju have become more of a problem than the Titans ever were."

"At least they couldn't _fly_!" another politician remarked.

Historia's nerves were beginning to catch up to her. Everyone started listing events caused by the Kaiju, making her a bit overwhelmed. She raised her hand, silencing the chamber.

"Now then," she said, trying to keep calm. "What we need to do is collaborate on a solution to the crisis. Using the-"

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, revealing a rather angry Father Monroe storming inwards.

"There is _definitely_ a crisis on our hands," he shouted. "A degradation of humanity!"

"Who the hell let _him_ in here?!" one of the seated officials cried out.

One of the door guards walked in, holding his stomach.

"My… apologies your majesty," he said in a groan. "He demanded entrance and upper-handed us"

"And I should have been invited to this meeting in the first place." Monroe grumbled.

"Father Monroe," Historia yelled. "I hope you have a good reason for barging into this conference."

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." He answered. "In case you haven't noticed, Churches throughout the Walls have been desecrated. It is the work of those lizard-worshiping heathens!"

"You interrupt a governmental senate for that?!" someone shouted. "A string of vandalism?"

"Can't you see the connections?" Monroe continued. "Those blasphemers already control _one_ giant beast, who's to say they aren't controlling the rest of them? Perhaps they are unleashing them upon us to convert us."

That line was what started the fireworks. The entire chamber became a storm of arguments and debates among each other. Some of them were calling for the lynching of the new religion, others were shouting obscenities towards the other side.

Historia could no longer take the pressure. She lifted the gaffold and slammed it on the desk, shocking everyone into silence.

"Father Monroe," she said sternly. "I understand and sympathize with your situation. But right now we have a bigger problem; people dying and our cities being demolished! I agree that vandalism of a church is a crime, but not as much as interrupting a senate. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested."

The two door guards walked up to him to take him away. He growled as he shrugged them off, deciding to leave under his own power. He could at least save his dignity that way.

Historia held her hand to her face. She felt like this whole issue was turning everyone against each other before they even start collaborating.

"My lady," Nile Dok said as he rose. "If I may, I believe the pastor just gave us an idea. In his own way of course."

The queen uncovered her face.

"And what are you suggesting?" She said.

"As Monroe pointed out, Tanakibo's defensive squad has handled the Kaiju fairly often. Hell, they even have one among their ranks. Perhaps it's best to get some pointers from the experts."

"I agree with your proposal." She said. "And I think it's something I can arrange…"

 _Tanakibo, present day…_

Just outside the walls of the city, another Kaiju had emerged from the forest; Gorosaurus. This animal was different from the others that lived in this area. Instead of invading the human dwelling, he would lay in wait. Once the humans drove the other creatures out, he would pounce on the retreating animals and eat them instead. Due to this, the townsfolk paid him no mind.

As Gorosaurus fed on the carcass of a Kumonga, a carriage containing Moll and Miki. They stepped out and walked within a safe distance from the Allosaur.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Moll asked.

"This one doesn't show any aggression against humans," Miki said. "He's the perfect test candidate. You don't think Anguirus is going to be the _only_ effective defense against these creatures do you?"

"I suppose you're right." Moll said.

Moll closed her eyes, ready to begin. She remained still and focused her mind on the giant reptile. Gorosaurus's eating slowed until he lifted his head. Slowly, his left foot raised. One after the other, he moved closer and closer to Moll. Finally, he was close enough. He bowed his head, his snout right in front of her.

Moll raised her hand, ready to touch his scaly nose.

But as she opened her eyes, something went wrong. Something startled Gorosaurus enough to flee. When she turned around, she saw Armin riding in on a Survey Corps horse.

"Armin?" Miki said. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the bonding test you just interrupted?" Moll snapped.

"We just got a message from the Walls," he answered. "There have been a string of Kaiju attacks."

"What do they want from us then?" Moll asked.

"To point it simply, they need us."

 _A/N: don't worry folks, there's more action next chapter! Stay tuned for Kaiju, Titans and more!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coordination

 _Hey everybody! Lord Primeval here to write another chapter. (Z-King won't let me sleep! He forces me to type endlessly with nothing to eat but croutons! HELP!) Here's chapter three, where things get really messed up…_

Eren gloomily looked into the distance as they came closer to the exterior Wall. Alongside him on horseback were Armin, Mikasa, and Moll. The Kaiju corps decided amongst themselves that they would be the most likely candidates to help train a new batch of Kaiju slayers.

"What's wrong Eren?" Armin asked.

"What?" Eren remarked.

"You've had that same face since we left," he answered. "I'm getting a bad feeling off of you."

Eren bowed his head and sighed.

"For my entire life, I've wanted to see the rest of the world. With the Titans gone, I thought I wouldn't have to go back behind those walls. But no matter what happens, I just end up right back inside them. No matter what, I'm trapped."

They remained in silence for a minute. Armin, desperate to change the mood, opened his mouth to ask something different.

"Hey, how is training with Segusa?"

"Not up to my speed," Eren said. "She says I'm making progress, but I don't believe her."

"You haven't broken anyone else's jaw yet. That's progress to me." Armin said in joking fashion.

Eren laughed.

"If you say so."

"I think all that time you've been spending with her is working." Armin said. "I wouldn't blame you for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not too bad looking." Armin said with a small blush.

"You have a point…" Eren said.

Mikasa tightened her grip on the reigns, scowling behind her calm demeanor.

"But it's entirely for therapy." Eren continued. "I'm not looking for that kind of thing right now."

Mikasa loosened her grip as they came by the gates. Moll raised her hand and gave the guards the signal. The watchmen nodded and opened the gates. It took a few hours to get to their destination, since all the ferry ports were closed. The only clue they got was a sign that read:

 _Ferry closed temporarily due to Rodan._

"Rodan?" Armin said quietly.

In all honesty, a lot of sights were confusing and hard to look at. This place hadn't seen this level of destruction since the Titans. Piles of rubble, giant holes in the streets, and very few people strong enough to leave their homes. The Titans were unpredictable, but the Kaiju were common enough to warrant true terror among the citizens. A few more hours later, they arrived at the Garrison headquarters.

The four were greeted by Dot Pixis. He stood there in a calm manner outside the door.

"Good of you to come," He said. "How was the trip?"

"Long and unpleasant," Eren said.

"Not much has changed with you then," Pixis said back. "If it will lighten your mood, we've prepared a few rooms for you while you stay. You don't have to worry about training until tomorrow."

"Before we get to the training," Moll said. "We need to know what creatures come to this area."

"Of course. Our men have a complete list prepared inside," he answered. "Why not rest while I debrief you."

 _Meanwhile…_

Behind Wall Rose, a crowd of people swarmed the marketplace. They were trying to stock up before the next attack by a gigantic spider or pterosaur. As the impatient humans squalled and hollered at one another, a group of four, shrouded in cloaks, made their way towards an alleyway.

The tallest figure removed his hood, revealing Reiner's face.

"Alright," he said. "Sanda, give me the map."

The Brown-haired boy handed over a rolled up piece of paper. Reiner unrolled it, showing a map of The Walls and the districts inside them. He had three X's marked.

"Gabara, repeat back to me what the plan is," he asked the Redhead.

"We go to these areas and cause some damage," Gabara answered. "Enough to give you time to sneak into the Military Police HQ and break out Anne unnoticed."

"Good," Reiner said. "Looks like you _can_ pay attention, unlike Garia."

"I don't need to pay attention," the green-haired boy remarked. "All I need to know is how many humans I can eat at once."

"Y-y-you know," Sanda stammered. "You d-d-don't actually _need_ t-t-to eat at all. W-w-we s-survive on s-s-sunlight."

"I know," Garia responded. "But I like the taste too much."

That thought made Sanda cringe.

"Don't overdue it." Reiner commanded. "We're here for a reason, and it isn't to stuff your face."

"Stick-in-the mud," Garia grumbled.

"Remember," Reiner said. "Today is when the Garrison send out test flares. _That_ is your signal. So keep your eyes open and your minds focused."

"So what limit are you putting on me this time?" Gabara asked. "Am I only allowed to wreck 5 buildings or some crap rule like that?"

"Just keep away from my position," he said seriously. "If you bring the place down on top of me then the whole plan is ruined. Other than that, you're off my leash."

Gabara smiled.

"I _like_ this plan," he said with a grin.

"Now go!" Reiner yelled, "Get into position before those flares go off!"

The three boys saluted him and Reiner took off. Once he was gone, the three removed their cloaks, revealing Garrison uniforms and gear.

"H-h-how did we g-g-get these again?" Sanda asked.

"I got them straight off a few stray patrolmen," Gabara answered. "They won't need them anymore. Not after all the bones I broke."

Sanda was left alone as Gabara and Garia darted off, using the 3-D gear to cover as much ground as possible. He shuddered at the fact that somebody died in the outfit that he was wearing. Eventually, he snapped back and took off.

2 hours passed and Gabara grew bored. He stood in the alleyway tapping his foot. He was itching to get into the action. He had things to wreck and civilians to kill off. Unlike his so-called 'Titan brother' Gaira, he wouldn't waste time eating the bodies.

He looked up, seeing the blue and red flare. According to Reiner, the Garrison would test their equipment bimonthly. Gabara didn't care about that though, he was just excited the wait was over. He grinned as he touched his ring. Inside it was a pin that would puncture the skin and activate the transformation.

 _Meanwhile…_

Armin flipped through the papers on the desk in front of him. Each one had a drawing of a Kaiju type.

"Kumonga, Gorgonopsid…. Kamacuras?" he said. "That's unusual. Kamacuras usually like to stay deep in the forest; better to help them ambush."

Two drawings caught his attention. A flying creature and a quadruped reptile.

"Ever seen these before?" he said, passing the papers over to Moll.

She studied them closely.

"No," she answered. "I don't think we've ever seen the likes of these before."

"The first one there has been called a 'Baragon.'" Pixas said. "Nicknamed by one of my best soldiers. Said the name came from an old word for 'Rose.' I don't get it, but nobody else came up with anything better. They tear up the place by burrowing giant holes all over the place."

"And the other?" Moll replied.

"That one's a special case," he said. "Rodan is his name. Only one of his kind we've been able to identify thanks to that scar on his neck. He prefers to scoop and run. Can't say I blame him, with so many monster taking up residents it would be foolish to stay for too long."

"We'll need more field data on those two before we make countermeasures," Mikasa said. "For the rest, he know-"

Without warning, a bolt of lightning strike outside the window. Eren's eyes widened at the sound. This wasn't a storm, the sound and feel of the strike was completely different. Different, but familiar. In all his years waging war against the Titans, he came to recognize the sign…

Somewhere in the walls, a shifter just revealed itself.

He jolted towards the window, catching view of another bolt. In the distance, a third bolt came down to earth. This one, instead of white, was a bright green hue.

"Get your men out there commander," Eren said. "We've got a problem."

"Kaiju?" Pixis asked.

"Titans." Eren said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Reiner entered the Military Police main entrance. Earlier, he had jumped one of their men and took his uniform. In this disguise he walked right into the place without suspicion. Now all he had to do was find a good place to stay out of sight and wait.

The second phase of the plan had been completed. Phase three relied on the others; if enough destruction occurred, the Military Police would be forced to play backup for the Garrison. Once enough people cleared out, phase four could begin.

 _Those three had better hold up,_ he thought. _The time we put into little bastards wasn't worth all the migraines._

As soon as the Coordinate was theirs, the sooner all of this will be over.

 _Meanwhile…_

Eren and Mikasa followed the Garrison group into the inner Wall, leaping from roof to roof with the gear they carried over from Tanakibo. Moll and Armin went off with other squads due to the separation of the attacks.

Eren's mind was clouded as they bolted off. The fact that Titans were spotted in three completely separate areas meant that it was a coordinated attack. It couldn't be an ordinary Titan incursion, it's much more intelligent a stratagem. It _had_ to be the work of a shifter. But who? Berlot was dead, Ymir defected, Anne was imprisoned, and there was no way Reiner survived that throw Eren gave him last year.

Before he had any more time to think, the party came to a halt. Everyone took a good look at the destructor from the rooftop.

The massive green Titan smashed everything in its path, debris bouncing off its warty skin. The red-haired horned demon paused for a moment, turning slowly towards the humans. Gabara stared directly at them, almost grinning.

 _Finally,_ he thought, _something to kill._

Gabara opened his maw, creating a roar that eerily resembled a distorted laugh. He was ready to fight.

 _A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't contain much action. It was supposed to be longer, but life tends to pull you by the suspenders and yank you away from your hobbies. Just wanted to get something out to you all._

 _While we have your attention, we would like to repeat what we said in chapter one;_ _ **WE ARE NOT TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY.**_ _We don't want to be rude, but it took us months to map out the plot, pick the characters and do the research. Any changes to the story now would cause serious delays, and we don't want that, right?_

 _Well, catch you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes. _Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, but I Z-King had school and job problems. And My pal Lord Primeval is having computer troubles, but don't worry the story is still going!_

Chapter 4. Unexpected.

"Just when I thought the Titans where gone for good, _this_ happens!" shouted Jean in frustration as he used his gear to scale a building with the rest of the Special Ops Squad.

"Tell me about it. I was about to forget the word Titan," said Hitch.

"I doubt that any one _could_ ever forget them," spoke Marlo, watching the large green Titan smashing buildings with glee.

"Get you heads clear! Their where reports of two others that where seen with this one," spoke Levi.

"Witnesses say that lighting came down before they showed up," spoke Connie. "Do you think they are Shifters?"

"Like Anne?" asked Marlo. Recently when he and Hitch joined the New Special Ops Squad, they learned that their old friend was a spy and a Titan shifter as well. It took some time to process this info, but ever since the mass Kaiju appearances around the walls, they quickly got over it.

Levi spoke while looking around the area. "Yes but right now we need to keep an eye out for-"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Connie as a large boulder was heading towards them.

Quickly, they activated their gears and jumped to another roof top, away from the boulder.

"Shit! Where did that came from!?" Shouted Jean.

"From that," spoke Hitch with a hint of fear in her voice.

The group turned and saw why Hitch was scared. They saw one of the other Titans, it's appearance was like the Beast titan; a giant ape-like creature but instead of 17 meters, like the Beast, it was 25 meters in height. Showing webbed hands and feet. What's worse, by looking closer at it's claws the squad saw blood stains, along with it's fangs as well.

Looks like it just had a snack, and it seems it just found more things to eat.

This Green Gargantuan Titan you should know is Gaira.

"That Titan has really sharp claws," said Marlo slightly shaking at the sight.

"Grow up, we've faced worse things then this," said Jean.

"Remember, if it _is_ a shifter, we can cut the nape of the neck and pull the bastard out. No killing…yet," said Levi, wiping the dust off his sword.

"And keep you eyes peeled for the other one, we will handle the big one latter."

"Yes sir!" shouted the squad, preparing for battle.

Meanwhile, Eren and the group where busy trying to avoid the Ogre Titan, aka Gabera's, attack. Be it his foot or rubble.

The group managed to gain a distance on top of a nearly destroyed house.

"That damn Titan may not be as big as the Colossal, but it sure is causing a hell of a lot more damage," grunted Pixis.

Mikasa studied the new Titan. The Commander was right, this Titan's height is 58 meters, no where near as big as Berlot's Titan form. But its features were indeed different. Its body is green in color, the chest was covered in yellow armor plating. Similar to Reiner's Titan form, but the rest of its body is covered in warts, like a toad. The Titan had spikes on its shoulders and a head covered with red hair and on top a horn. It's eyes gleam like a red devil as it continues to trample on the ground, like a child stomping on it's toys.

Whatever- _whoever_ that Titan is, it loves destroying anything in it's path.

"What's the plan of bringing it down?" asked Armin.

"If only we had the Great Predator here," spoke Moll.

"Well, we can't rely on that overgrown lizard for everything now can we?" spoke Pixis.

Before Moll could object, Eren spoke out.

"I can try to distract it while you guys attack the nape," he said as he raised his hand ready to bite.

"We may not have to. Look!" shouted one of the surviving Garrison men as the group saw some survey corps members using their gear to head towards the Titan's back.

Three of them managed to hook onto Gabera's back and started to grapple their way to the neck.

Pixis smiled as the men continued up without the Titan knowing, but Moll looked at it's face and noticed a wicked grin.

"Oh no, they're walking into a trap!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Mikasa, but then the group saw a slight flash from the top of the Ogre Titan's head.

Suddenly, a swam of curving electricity danced around it's body. When it got to the three men, they where instantly electrocuted to death.

Gabera laughed as their burned corpses fell to the ground.

Eren's anger got the better of him as he watched that monster laugh, causing him to jump off, ignoring the protest of his friends as he bit down hard on his hand.

Meanwhile, two soldiers where busy making sure the people evacuated as fast as possible as another lighting bolt came down from the sky.

"Hey! I think it's that Jaeger kid," shouted one of the men.

"Or it could be another one. Shit! How many of those freaks are there?" said the other man.

"Wait a minute, Fredrick did you feel that?" said the man.

"What John?" said Fredrick.

"The ground. I think something is moving underground," spoke John.

Then suddenly the ground started to shake causing some of the people to stop around John and Fredrick.

The ground started to crumble. Then suddenly, a huge jaw emerged from the ground, surrounding the two soldiers and couple of people before closing it. Creating a sound of cursing bones and body, the surviving people left quickly left in panic as a creature rose up from the ground. It stood on all fours with red as its skin color, with rounded like ears and a long horn on it's head.

It let out a roar from its sharp-toothed mouth as it followed the terrified people, for it is time for Baragon to eat.

During that moment, the Levi squad was having some trouble dealing with Gaira

As he and the others tried to strike at the neck, it somehow managed to dodge every strike. And it didn't help that it had long claws to strike at them.

 _Something's not right,_ thought Levi as he landed on the roof of a house. _This thing knows our every attack like it was trained….Reiner!_

Levi sneered. Reiner must have trained them for an attack such as this. This must be some form of diversion.

"Annie!"

"What?!" asked Connie, landing near him with the rest of the squad.

"These Titans they are just a distraction," said Levi.

"Well that is some distraction," spoke Hitch, wiping sweat from her brow.

"That Titan knew our every attack pattern, only someone who worked with us would know that."

Marlo spoke. "You mean we have _another_ spy in our mist Captain?"

"No, I think they where trained by Reiner." Soon as Levi said that, the group looked in shock.

"Reiner?!" said Marlo.

"Oh, I forgot that he is a shifter to," said Hitch.

"These shifters are distracting us so Reiner can get to Annie."

"Great, Reiner is back to get Annie and now he is teaching new shifters our tricks!" growled Jean.

"Speaking of which, here it comes!" shouted Connie.

And soon Gaira was upon them. He stopped by the sound of a roar. Gaira and the squad looked at the direction of the roar to find Baragon chasing a group of unlucky towns people.

But the Kaiju stopped its chase to see Gaira…another meal to dine.

And strangely, so did Gaira. He had fun eating the corpses of its kind during training.

Gaira soon left the squad and headed straight to Baragon.

"Great, now we have to deal with those things again," sighed Jean.

"And I think that one might be a little bit bigger then the rest," said Hitch.

"Might as well let the Baragon finish it off. Titans never last against Kaijus," said Connie.

"Still, let us keep an eye on them. And make sure the people get to safety then we find Reiner," said Levi, activating his gear and headed down the ground to look for survivors.

Back with Eren, now in his Rouge Titan form, gazed up at Gabera and let out a roar to challenge him.

While Gabera answered with a roar that sounded like a laugh.

"Okay, get ready to aid Eren," command Pixis.

The group got out their blades and prepared themselves. But Armin noticed something in the distance…something big.

Eren let out another roar and was about to charge when he heard Armin shout.

"EREN! LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late; a huge brown figure rammed into him and held him tight to its chest.

When the dust cleared the brown figure revealed to be a Titan, similar to the beast titan but more bulky.

You may know him as Sandra.

Eren tried to break free, but the Brown Gargantuan Titan's grip was very strong. He even managed to cover Eren's mouth to prevent a bite from the Rouge Titan.

Mikasa was about ready to move when Moll grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, what if that big one tries to attack you while you get Eren?" Moll said.

Mikasa brushed her off.

"We can't just stand here, we have to help Eren!"

"We just have to think of something!" spoke out Armin. "We need a distraction."

The group, including the Titan shifters, heard the sounds of rubble and roars. All turn to see Baragon trying to shake Gaira off his back, but the green Gargantuan Titan held on with it's claws and teeth. But soon Gaira lost his grip and fell off the kaiju's back, then was grabbed by Baragon by the mouth and shook like a rabid dog with a chew toy.

Sandra looked in shock. He knew his mission, but he could not stand by while Gaira was being feasted on. After all, Gaira _is_ his brother.

Sandra let go of Eren and ran as fast as he could to Gaira, while Gabera just laughed at the action that Baragon was doing.

"That Titan just let go of Eren to save the other one," said a surprised Moll.

"EREN!" shouted Mikasa as Eren got up only to be stomped on by Gabera. Thankfully, Eren managed to prepare himself and took hold of the Titan's foot, trying to keep it off him but he couldn't hold on forever.

"Come on, we have to help!" shouted Armin as he and Mikasa started to activate their gear.

"Hold on!" shouted Pixis.

"But sir-" said Armin.

"That Titan can send out electric shock across its body, and from what I can tell this Titan enjoys itself with torment. That's why it is not shocking Jeager, but if we aid him then the Titan would end it's fun and electrocute us to death. But I have a plan; Arlert you, Ms. Ackerman and Moll will stay here and think of a way to save Jeager without killing yourselves while I and the rest of my unit will try to handle the other two Titans and the Baragon. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" shouted Armin as he, Moll and Mikasa saluted.

During that, Reiner carefully tried to avoid some rubble. He almost made it to gate with the others, but stopped when Baragon came to the scene with Sandra trying to claw it's eyes out.

 _Damn those Kaijus they are killing us more then the damn predator!"_ thought Reiner in anger.

"If those idiots can't deal with both the kaiju and the humans then I can…"

But Reiner looked up for one second then horror gripped him. He slowly raised his head the sky.

"No…not again." He whispered with fear.

Within the castle, the chaos could be heard deep in the dungeon.

"What is going on!?" shouted Ymir.

Hange saw soldiers running by, but she managed to grab one.

"You know what's going on?" she asked the man.

The man looked like he was running out of breath, but he answered.

"Three new titans have just appeared, and a Kaiju too."

Ymir was in shock. Three new Titans, how can that be?

"Which Kaiju is it?" said Hange.

The man mumbled.

"ANSWER ME! WHICH ONE!" shouted Hange.

"The red ones, with the horn and big ears!"

Hange let the man go and squealed like a little girl.

"A BARAGON! I LOVE BARAGONS THEY ARE SO CUTE!"

"Mam, the Baragon is attacking the town, some of the people have not been evacuated and who knows what these new Titans can do. We need help!"

"A Baragon and three new Titans! I am not missing this!"

"Wait!" shouted Ymir. "Let me come too, I can help."

The solider raised his riffle.

"Forget it Titan. You're staying in here or I'll-"

"Okay you can come," spoke Hange ,shocking the man and Ymir.

"But mam!"

"Don't worry, I'll watch her. If she tries to escape I can cut her down in a flash," smiled Hange.

"Uh… right," spoke Ymir felling nervous.

They managed to reach one of the castle balconies and saw the battle.

"Oh look at the ears on that one! They are so adorable!" squealed Hange.

She noticed the three new Titans and turned to Ymir with she noticed.

"Before you ask, I didn't know about them. I thought Annie, Reiner, Berlot and I where the only shifters, I have no idea who _they_ are."

"Okay, just so we are clear," said Hange, rubbing her glasses.

"Ymir!"

The two turned around to see Historia and two guards coming.

"Your majesty, it's not safe out here!" cried one of the guards.

Historia ran to Ymir and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go out there! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Historia," said Ymir, slightly surprised that Historia knew what she was planning. "They need my help."

"Who? Us or them?" spoke the other gurad.

"Silence!" shouted Historia.

"I love it when you get commanding," Ymir said teasing/flirting, causing Historia to blush.

Hange chuckled a little. "Sorry to break this up, but Ymir if you want to help with…"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" shouted the guards.

"What!?" Historia shouted.

"The sky! Look at the sky, it's happing again!"

Meanwhile, back with the Levi Squad, Marlo and Hitch were helping the last evacuation when they saw Baragon dropping Gaira due to Sandra grabbing hold and biting his neck.

"Wow, I never saw a kaiju up close before," spoke Hitch in wonder.

"Look out you idiot!" shouted Marlo, pulling Hitch away from a rampaging Baragon and landing on top of one the buildings.

"Have you forgotten that this creature is bigger and lot more dangerous then any Titan!" he shouted.

"You also forgot that they can be easy to kill."

Marlo and Hitch turn to see three other soldiers.

Marlo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Look, I think there are still more people down their in the debris. If we could…"

"We are not here for that, we are here to kill the Baragon."

Marlo was shocked. "What? But these people need help before those creatures go after them!"

"And besides, I think that Baragon is _not_ going to be easy to kill," mentioned Hitch.

"Please, these kaijus are easy to kill, we've killed them before," spoke one of the soldiers.

"But those were little ones compared to this!" stated Marlo. "Lets just let them kill each other and let's go get the people!"

The soldiers just laughed at him.

"What are you a coward? Just you and your girlfriend stay here and let us handle the big scary monster," taunted the middle soldier as he and the other two activated their gears, heading towards the battle.

"Hey! I'm not his girlfriend!" shouted Hitch.

"Those idiots, they could have helped us evacuate."

"Don't worry Marlo. Besides, they are kinda right. No matter what the size, we have killed kaijus like Baragon before. What can a big one do to us what the smaller ones can't?"

The three soldiers use their gears to leap from one building to the next, heading straight to attack Baragon's eyes. After all, this creature can't regenerate.

But Baragon noticed the three humans coming towards him and quickly grabbed Sandra with his jaws, tossing him away and turned to the incoming humans.

As soon as they where close enough Baragon's horn lit up. He opened his mouth and let out stream of fire, quickly burning their flesh. If the flames did not kill them then Baragon gabbing all three in his mouth would.

Enjoying the little snack, Baragon turned his attention back to Gaira and Sandra.

Marlo's eyes widened with horror at the sight.

"Great another one that breathes fire."

"Captain Levi!" shouted Marlo in attention.

"Any signs of Reiner?"

"No sir, and it looks like the kaiju might finish off those Titans," Marlo said, pointing to the battle as Gaira jumped on Baragon's back. Sandra tried to avoid his mouth, but was pushed back by Baragon's flames. After that, Baragon grabbed Gaira by the jaw and tossed him off his back. He then started heading towards Gabera.

"Hmm, looks like it's done with them," spoke Levi. "We must gather the others and cut out the shifters while the Baragon deals with the big one."

"Yes sir. Come on Hitch," spoke Marlo, but as he turned to face his friend, Hitch was standing still looking up at the sky.

"Hitch?"

Hitch lowered her face to them with an expression of shock.

"Uh, Captain?" she spoke.

"What is it?"

"When the Great Predator came did the sky look like that?"

Levi quickly looked up at the sky to see a swirling motion in the sky, the same form that happened years ago that brought the Great Predator.

"Great, here we go again."

Baragon continued heading towards Gabera, but the creature sensed something in the sky and turned to look.

Gabera was getting annoyed. Reiner was not kidding when he said Eren would be hard to kill. He noticed the Baragon, he thought it was going to attack him. But all it was doing was looking up. So he looked up to.

Eren started to get weak, until Gabera lifted his foot up. Mikasa and Armin quickly went to him, Mikasa cut the nape and Armin pulled him out. They managed to get him away from Gabera.

"Eren, are you allright?" said Armin.

"What happened? What's going on?" said Eren, his muscles feeling weak.

Moll came to them.

"Guys, look at the sky! Deliverance has answered our prayers!"

The others looked up and saw the motion in the clouds and the black hole. The same moment that brought the Great predator to their world is happening again.

Before any of them could speak, a bright light shinned out, making all who are seeing this to cover their eyes.

For what seemed like an hour, the light died down. Eren uncovered his eyes and what he saw shocked him to no end.

"What the hell?" spoke Levi.

"What is happing to our world?" whispered Histora.

Baragon let out a growl.

Up above, floating in the air above the walls, a giant silver plate-like object. The bottom of the plate has ridges, like folded up spider legs. The sides on it is shined like a rainbow.

Nobody moved; human or titan. All they did was stare at this strange object in the sky. Well, all but one…

Baragon let out a roar in challenge over the object as it stood on two legs.

The object's rainbow sides suddenly turned completely red, and a beam let loose from the object and completely covered the kaiju. When it died down, all that stood of the Baragon was a skeleton collapsing on the ground.

Eren eyes widened at the amazing power.

Reiner could not believed what he saw. That fire could be as strong as the great predator, if not greater.

Gabera suddenly felt terrified and took a step back. Suddenly, the object fired another beam, this time at him. Quickly the beam struck, only it got his arm, completely evaporating it. But Gabera continued to flee, ignoring the pain.

Reiner noticed Gabera leaving and saw Gaira leaving with a handful of dead human bodies in hand.

Reiner would have to yell at them, but it had to wait. For whatever this thing is, it would be too much for him to handle.

"Sorry Annie," he whispered and followed the fleeing titans.

The object's colors turned back to a rainbow, then four spider-like legs folded out from the bottom and stabbed different uninhabited areas.

All the people, both old and young, rich and poor, from all parts of the wall looked up at the object with a feeling of wonder and fear.

On the castle grounds neither Histora, her guards, Ymir, or Hange moved. They all just looked up in the sky.

"Historia," whispered Ymir. "Get back in the castle, find somewhere safe."

"Ymir," Historia began. "Where in _any_ place in the world is safe?"

"That is so awesome," whispered Hange in wonder.

Then the object's colors changed again, but this time to a sky blue color. A ray of light shot down from it, towards a spare space in front of the balcony.

Everyone moved back while Ymir quickly grabbed hold of Historia to protect her. All of them shut their eyes, waiting to share the same fate as the Baragon.

"Hello."

Historia and Ymir opened their eyes at the sound of the voice.

They all turned to see two men dressed in orange suits.

"Don't worry, we come in peace."

 _Author's notes. Well finally! After so many homework and work troubles this chapter is done! Also, on a note the forms for Gabera, Gaira, and Sandra are the ones Matt Frank did in his Godzilla Neo art work (Go check his stuff on Deviant arts it is great!) as for Baragon, the form we are using is his Millennium version from Giant monsters all out attack, oh and for Rodan his form is from his first movie appearance, now as for the next chapter well hopefully you guys wont have to wait for long….hopefully._

 _Now you guys might wonder who these mysterious guys are…well I'll give you a hint; they are from the showa Godzilla films so stay turn to figure out who they are and what are they going to do._

 _Oh and of course HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM KING AND LORD!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note; Hello Everyone thank you all for your patience. And I hope this is rewarding for you all. Here's to the new year and the chapters to come!_

Chapter 5. Conversations.

"Umm…. I am speaking their language, right?" the first man said.

"Yes, you are." The second one answered.

"Then why have they not responded?"

"I think they are still in shock."

No one moved. They just looked upon the new figures before them. These strange men just appeared from that blue beam coming from that strange object.

The two strangers seemed human enough. The first one that talked stood tall with black hair, a mustache, and wearing glasses. The second one was a little shorter then the first one and looked younger.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should try another language perhaps?' spoke the first one.

"Or perhaps you should go and talk to them _again_ ," said the other one.

The first stranger shrugged and walked up to Historia. Suddenly, the guards snapped out of their stuper and quickly moved in front of their queen, guns raised.

"Step back you..demon!" shouted the guards.

The first stranger frowned at the second stranger.

"You expected this response did you?"

The second one smiled innocently.

"It was an educated guess."

Hange just stood there, mouth opened in shock, staring at the visitors (Her mind blown a bit) while Ymir tried to pull Historia away from what could be a blood bath. But Historia did not move.

The two strangers raised their hands up.

"Don't be alarmed. As I have said before we come in peace," spoke the first Stranger.

"Perhaps we should introduce are selves to them, it is only polite," said the second stranger.

"Of course, sorry about that. My name is Kubota and my young friend here is Fumio."

"Don't move demons, or we'll shoot you both!" shouted one of the guards, trembling with fear at the strangers.

"Guards, lower your weapons."

Everyone turned to Historia.

"But, your highness…."

"I said lower your weapons!" Historia said with a commanding voice.

The Guards nervously put their guns down. Historia, ignoring Ymir's protest, walked towards the strangers in royal manner, but still feeling a bit scared about them.

Historia gulped, but her face was still regal as she spoke. "I am Historia; Queen of the people within the walls."

Kubota and Fumio both bowed in respect to Historia.

"Your majesty it is an honor," they both said.

" Tell me, what are you?," Historia asked. "You look human, but you came from the sky in that silver object."

"Well your majesty," Fumio started. "My friend and I are not human, even if we look like it. We are what you would call aliens."

Hange's face was getting cramped from all this, jaw dropped, but she was to amazed to even care.

"Aliens?" Historia asked.

"Yes from another planet, another world you might say," spoke Fumio.

"Perhaps we should not discuss that. They are a bit primitive; they may not understand," spoke Kubota.

Historia frowned. They are talking as if they are not here, so she has to make them see that they somewhat understand.

"You come from another world, different from ours, and you wish to speak of peace. Right?"

Fumio smiled. "Yes your majesty. See Kubota, they are not as primitive as you have said."

"But how can I be sure? You want to bring peace when you have that object with that much power?" said Historia pointing at the UFO.

"You mean our ship?" spoke Kubota.

"SHIP!?" shouted Hange out of her stuper. "That's a _ship?!"_

Ymir managed to block Hange from walking up to them.

"Yes, or for better words, it is our spaceship. It can travel the stars to other worlds," spoke Kubota, while Hange was now looking at the UFO with wonder and excitement.

"And to answer the rest of your question, your majesty; even though we are peaceful creatures ,there are those who are enemies of peace. And we must defend ourselves and protect allies of peace," spoke Fumio.

"And besides, if we wanted to destroy you all it would be easy. Or we could have let those creatures attack you all," said Kubota ,making the guards slowly pick up their weapons.

"Kubota, will you stop messing with the humans! We are trying to make allies," sighed Fumio.

"You want to be our allies and you want to bring us peace, but we don't know the first thing about you all?" said Ymir.

"True," spoke Fumio. "Let me tell you a short summery about our race. We are born in a part of space called The Nebula M Space Hunter orbit. You may call us Nebulans."

All this was talk about space and aliens was a bit much for the some, but Hange was just dying to know more.

"You said 'your race,' are there more of you in that ship?" she spoke with excitement.

"Of course we have our people on the ship. You don't really believe two people can control a powerful object like this do you?" said Kubota with a speech of superiority.

Fumio sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, what you really want to know is the reason we are here," Fumio started. "As we have said again; we are creatures of peace, we wish to bring peach to all life in the cosmos and free them from a world of war and terror, and we saw the dangers of your world and wish to help your race, the human race."

"How?" asked Historia.

"We will be giving you technology to help benefit your lives and to protect you from your enemies, be they monsters or your own race," said Fumio.

"And what do you get in exchange?" said Historia.

"All we want is your people's hand in friendship, and knowledge that we have helped a race gain eternal peace," smiled Fumio.

Historia did not know what to think it. All of this seems to good to be true, but they did came from the sky, the same way the Great Predator did. And it destroyed nearly all of the Titans and yet these people..these _aliens_ , have power that equals, or greater then, the Predator.

"I don't know what to say," said Historia.

"It is hard to process, I know. But how about we give you time to think on this? And how your people will feel about this?" said Fumio.

"We will give you five hours, that will be enough time. When the hour is up, meet us outside your palace and tell us your decision," said Kubota with a smile.

Then suddenly, the UFO's sides turned blue again and sent a ray of light towards Fumio and Kubota. The group covered their eyes at the light, but Histoira caught a small glimpse of the two smiling, and then they were gone. So was the light.

The UFO's colors changed again, this time from Blue to Green. But nothing happened.

The group just stood in shock until Historia spoke.

"Guards, gather the council at once."

The two guards quickly grabbed their weapons and saluted. Then went off to do as they where commanded.

"And Hange, I want you to assemble every hand to help out with finding any people trapped and or injured during the attack."

Hange managed to look away form the ship and activated her gear to follow her orders, but not without looking back at the ship along the way.

Ymir watched Hange leave, _She is so into that thing that she completely forgot about me. Well, at least this will halt the tests for awhile._

"Ymir."

Ymir faced Historia still in the spot where she was talking to the aliens.

"Yes."

Historia turned with her head down as she walked to Ymir and grabbed her hand.

Ymir widened her eyes as she saw Historia shaking.

"Please stay with me until the council is assembled. I really need a friend right now," said Histora trembling, Ymir smiled and hugged her.

"Whatever you say your majesty."

Back with Eren and company, they had not moved from their spots. During that moment they, just stared at the UFO until Moll broke the silence.

"I didn't expect that."

"Wh-what is that?" asked Armin with shock.

"I don't know," said Moll.

"I thought you were an expert on Deliverance," said Mikasa.

"Look, I don't know what deliverance sent to us, I don't have all the answers!" said Moll getting angry.

"Enough!" shouted Levi as he, Jean, and Connie came down towards them. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Do you guys know what happened at the castle?" asked Armin.

"All we know is that Hange was saying something about two strange humans appearing from that thing, and Historia orders us to help the civilians," said Connie.

"What do you mean 'strange humans?'" said Moll.

"I don't know, but Historia is calling a meeting of the council about this whole thing, something about them promising to help the human race," said Jean.

Levi noticed Eren, still looking at the UFO unmoving, with a face filled with shock.

"Yeager!" Levi said, but Eren did not respond until Levi punched him the face. Mikasa was about to attack Levi but Jean and Armin pulled her back.

"Awake Yeager?" Eren shock his head finally out of his daze of shock.

"What is that thing?" Eren said pointing at the UFO.

"Question of the day," sighed Levi "But right now we have orders to gather up the wounded. Now lets move."

Levi then motioned Jean and Connie to follow him, while Eren giving one more look at the UFO, decided to follow them with Mikasa and Armin to follow. Moll was about to go with them when she heard a groan, it was faint but she heard it.

Moll followed the source of the sound and stopped when she saw a steaming Titan corpse on the ground.

 _Must be one the new Titans. It must have gotten hit by whatever that metal thing used._ She thought.

Then Moll saw a figure climbing out the rubble near the Titan body. She walked up to it. It was a boy around her age, who freaked out when he saw her.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"Whoa! It's okay, the Titan is dead. No one's going to hurt you," Moll said in a soft voice.

The boy opened his eyes and saw the body slowly disintegrate. He started to breathe slowly.

"Now, are you hurt?" said Moll.

"N-n-n-no I-i-i-I'm fine," the boy stammered while wiping dust off his brown hair.

"Listen, is your family or friends near by?" said Moll.

"N-n-no I am n-n-not from the walls," the boy spoke. He widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

"Oh, you're from Tanakibo like me," Moll smiled,.

The boy let out a breath.

"But I've never seen you around the town…"

The boy stammered again "I-i-I tend to b-b-blend around the c-c-c-crowds, I-i-i-I came here t-t-t-to see how the p-p-p-people within the walls w-w-would leave."

"Well good luck with that. Maybe after today they will stop worshiping those damn bricks," said Moll in anger, but shock it off when she noticed the boy sink in fear at her.

"Sorry about that. My name is Moll, yours?"

The boy looked down in shame for a while, then he looked at the damage on the walls where the two Titans escaped from. He gave a small smile to Moll and said;

"M-m-m-my name i-i-is Sandra."

3 hours later, inside the council chamber talks involving the Nebulons and their promise are still in considerations. While there are others, mainly the Walliest who are against it during the talks. The Survey corps, Levi's squad, and Eren's group arrive during Father Manroe speech.

"This is a trick! Those demons want to kill us all!"

"And yet those demons as you called them managed to drive away the new Titans and kill the adult Baragon," said Commander Dot Pixis.

Eren was getting both bored and annoyed. Father Manroe has been trying to preach his opinion on the matter since he got there. Eren took a look around the chamber, seeing a few of the Survey corps members since the rest are still helping out with the rubble.

They stood near Historia with Ymir watching in the back with Jean and Connie watching her. Historia seems to be in deep thought, but was also listening to the conversation/argument.

"Those demons from the sky will bring only death to us!" shouted Manroe. "They have made a great insult to the walls and we should…"

"OH SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE WORTHLESS WALLS!"

The crowd gasped in shock at the outburst of an old man in crowd. Even Eren was shocked, no one in the presence of the Wallist has ever said that about the walls.

"How dare you speak that way you blasphemous heathen!" shouted Manroe.

"I speak the truth! Those damn walls did absolutely nothing when the Titans attacked those years ago, and they did nothing when the Kaijus appeared. Once more, Titans have passed the walls!' The old man shouted. "WHY MUST WE CONTIUE TO WORSHPI A TON OF BRICKS?!"

"He is right!" shouted a woman. "Those walls you worship so much are not gods, the only real god in this world is the Great Predator! At least _it_ did something with the Titans!"

"And whose to say these beings within the silver object aren't gods too?" spoke a noble man.

Soon the room was filled with everyone, even some cadets, where speaking about the strange beings and the Great predator being gods.

"Sacrilege!" shouted Manroe. "YOU ALL SPEAK SACRILEGE TO THE WALLS THAT KEEP THE HUMAN RACE ALIVE!"

"Well I hear that your precious walls have a Titan in them!" shouted the old man.

The whole room was then silenced in shock. Manroe's face showed a mixture of shock and fear.

Eren was shocked at this. Ever since his fight with Annie, the Survey corps discovered a titan within Wall Sina and when the church was questioned they all kept quiet, even if it meant death. So it was agreed to keep this a secret with the corps, but it seems someone found out.

"Tell me! Do you worship the Walls or the Titans!?" shouted the old man.

"SILENCE!" shouted Historia.

Once more silence filled the council room and all eyes where on the queen.

Historia stood tall in front of the council and spoke loud for all to hear.

"Walls, Titans, Great Predator, Kaiju, as of today those things don't matter, what we need to decide on is the offer these Nebulons are giving us. If we accept it then the human race will have more power against both, and yet we know nothing of these people and the mighty power they have. We have only two hours to decide, so please, as of right now let us decide on our fate."

Soon the council began to debate. The Survey Corps, along with Eren and the lot, left the room to watch for anything new coming from the UFO.

"Man that thing is so freaky," said Connie looking nervous at the floating object, still with its green glow but then the glow returned to the rainbow color.

"THAT IS AMAZING HOW IT DOES THAT!" screamed Hange.

"Shut up four-eyes," groaned Levi.

"Oh if red was to destroy things and the blue was for making those amazing creatures appear I wonder what the green does?" Hange said trembling with excitement.

"Still haven't changed, have you Hange?"

Everyone turned to see ten people dressed in the same clothes at the Survey Corps but with grey/green colors.

"Hey Armin," said Jean. "Are they from Tanakibo?"

"Never saw them before?" said Armin.

"That is because they originate here."

Coming from the newly arrived group came a familiar man. Eren was suprised it was Erwin Smith wearing the same clothes as the ten newcomers.

"So you're back," said Levi. "Haven't seen you since…"

"I know, but recently with Kaiju epidemic I have taken on a new leadership role," said Erwin.

Moll noticed the colors of Erwin's uniform, but mostly the symbol on their backs.

"You are followers of Deliverance?" said Moll.

"In a way, but mostly this group has loyalties to the Great Predator," said Erwin.

"We call ourselves the Knights of the King, in honor of the one who has freed us from the Titans" spoke one the members with pride.

But before more could be said Historia came out of the castle with a few gurads and Ymir behind her.

"The hour is up," she said.

And just like that the UFO's colors went back to blue and the same beam of light rained down and Kubota and Fumio arrived.

"Ah, it seems we have and audience, Kubota," smiled Fumio.

"Or a mob, Fumio," Kubota said looking at the some the people giving the two looks of fear and nervous.

"Anyway have you made your decision you highness?" spoke Fumio.

Historia walked up to them.

"One thing I have to ask you both," she said. "Are you the leaders of your people?"

"No. we are merely ambassadors," said Kubota.

"We do have a Queen within our ship if that is what you are meaning to ask," said Fumio nearly guessing Historia's next question.

"Yes, is it possible for me to speak to her?" Historia asked.

Fumio and Kubota showed no signs of shock or surprise, but they did turn to each other almost as if they are speaking with their minds. Everyone was waiting in suspense over the silence.

Then finally Fumio and Kubota turned to Historia and Fumio spoke.

"Very well then, you will speak to our queen. But on the conditions that you must speak to her in our ship."

Historia's eyes widened, soon her whole body was shaken with fear.

The guards slowly raised their riffles and the Survey corps along with the knights of the king lifted their swords (except for Hange who was excited and jealous that Historia got invited to go in the ship!) and Eren slowly raised his finger near his mouth when.

"Of course you can take some of your people with you, but only up to ten," smiled Fumio.

Historia sighed in relief, then everyone lowered their weapons. Even Eren put his hand down.

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted Hange suddenly standing next to Historia.

Levi sighed and walked next to Hange along with Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Moll, Ymir, and Erwin who motioned his group to stand down.

"We also volunteer," said Levi while Ymir put her hand on Historia's shoulder, giving her a grin.

Historia smiled and turned to the Nebulans. "Is this approved?"

Kubota sighed and Fumio smiled. "Yes it is," Fumio said.

Then Kubota and Fumio both turned away from them as the UFO blue sides began to glow.

"Now don't move and stay perfectly still," said Kubota.

"OH THIS IS SO COOL!" exclaimed Hange.

"Why what happens if we move?" trembled Connie.

"Well nothing unless you want to have a bad headache," said Fumio "And don't worry the transport will be very-"

Then the blue beam shout out and enveloped the group. As quick as it came the beam ended and the group vanished.

"-quick."

Eren grabbed his head. "Oh…. you where not kidding about the….head….ache."

Eren was not the only one in stunned silence, everyone besides the Nebulons where amazed. One second they where outside and now they where inside a shiny white room filled with multitudes of colors, coming out of triangle shapes in the walls.

Levi was amazed just how clean it is. And Hange, well, for the first time she was speechless and it did not help that she nearly fainted.

"It's beautiful," whispered Mikasa.

"Amazing," said Armin.

"Our advance technology is way beyond what your kind can create," Kubota said with superiority.

"Ignore him. Now follow me and please don't wonder off," said Fumio walking towards a wall. Then to the surprise of the group, the walls slide opened.

The group followed the two across a wide hall, in that there where multitudes of people wearing the same clothes as Fumio and Kubota.

"Our associates they are in the middle of their work. Try not to disturb them," said Kubota preventing Hange from touching one of them.

Jean was not even looking at the others, he was just amazed at what was around them. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back on one of the workers that past him. The worker had black hair and brown eyes.

"Marco?" he whispered.

"Jean?"

Jean turned to see Connie.

"Are you alright?" he asked " I mean, this place is amazing right?"

Jean looked back and but the worker was gone.

"Eh Jean, you sure you're okay?" asked Connie.

"I'm fine," Jean said smiling as he and Connie started to catch up, but not before looking back.

 _For a moment I thought I saw a ghost._

"This. Is. So. AMAZING!" shouted Hange. "All the technology, all the lights, oh wait- what's that?"

Hange pointed at a door of some kind but it had black markings like it was on fire.

"Oh, nothing at all. Oh we are nearly there," said Kubota, pointing to a door with strange symbols and a grand feel upon it.

"What is it?" spoke Erwin intrigued.

"The way into the command station and thorn room of our Queen," spoke Fumio.

The door opened to show a large room filled with a circle of people sitting down near small glowing boxes (Computer terminals) and across the room looks like windows outside, but they kept changing to different locations across the walls.

And in the middle a large chair/thorne was facing behind them.

Both Fumio and Kubota bowed down.

"Your highness, the human queen Historia is here to speak with you, accompanied by her loyal comrades I hope you approve," spoke Fumio.

"Of course. I would be surprised if she did come here alone," spoke the queen with a voice sounding of regal and care. The chair then started to turn as the queen continued talking.

"After our shocking arrival here, I would not blame her for not being cautious."

Everyone was watching as the chair started to face them, giving them a good look at the queen where everyone was not surprise to see a human appearance, but only three was shocked beyond reason; Mikasa, Armin, and Eren.

"After all, I think our guests have been shocked enough."

Eren's eyes widened in shock and horror.

The queen's appearance was a woman with long black hair tied, with brown eyes wearing an orange gown, and on her head a tiara with rubies and sapphires on it.

But what shocked Armin was that this woman looked just like Eren's mother; Carla Yeager.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Natlia: queen of the Nebulans. It is an honor to meet you Queen Historia," the Queen said with a smile.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Natlia, and I wish to thank you for saving us today," Historia said.

"Don't thank me, it is my peoples pleasure to help those in need. It is our purpose it is our destiny it is…"

"What the hell is this?"

Queen Natlia stopped and raised her eyebrow. The group looked at Eren. His face was down, his hands started to shake. He then started to walk towards Historia's side.

Eren lifted his head up his eyes red, ready to burst out tears, but his face showed no sadness, only complete rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Eren shouted, pointing at the alien queen. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER?"

The other Nebulans around the room stood up from their terminals and looked like they where about to attack Eren, if both Mikasa and Armin did not already pulled Eren away but he was standing his ground.

"Yeager! Get back here at once!" commanded Levi.

"ANSWER ME! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE HER?! WHY?!" Eren shouted.

The Queen did nothing but motioned her hand to the other Nebulons to stand down, then she looked at Fumio.

"Fumio have you told our guest everything about our race?" she said.

Fumio then widen his eyes a bit in realization. "Oh, of course, sorry my Queen," Fumio said then turned towards Historia.

"Forgive me, but it seems Kubota and I have slightly neglected to mention one thing more about our race."

"What is it?" said Historia, now feeling a little bit more concerned of all this.

"Remember when I said that even if we look human, we are not at all like your people. In fact, the forms you see before you are just disguise," Fumio said.

"Disguises?" questioned Erwin.

"Yes, we take the forms of the beings we meet to cause less of a panic," said Fumio.

"Oh, what _are_ your real forms?" said Hange, not losing her wonder of the place. But she became even more curious of the Nebulons real forms.

"I suppose you could say we resemble one of your world's insects," said Kubota.

"You're bugs?" said Connie in shock, but covered his mouth when everyone was looking at him.

Fumio coughed in his hand. "In a matter of speaking, yes we are. A race with an appearance of bugs."

"Now about your current appearance?" said Levi.

"Ah yes, well. When meeting a new species we want take the form of that race ,but sadly we couldn't make our own forms. And we can not copy the living, so we decided to take our forms from beings who are…how should I put it, no longer among the living," Fumio said with a smile.

Everyone gasped. They take the form of the dead? Jean then remembered the Nebulon that walked past him. He did not just look like Marco, he was wearing Marco's body!

Even Hange was shocked at this, true it was remarkable, but it was freaky. But she had to know how.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

Kubota smiled "It is very simple; you may recall seeing a green lights on the sides of our ship. Well that allows us to look into the minds of the people and look into your memories for any deaths, and then we take the image and then we take the form of said person."

"So you're telepaths?" asked Moll, causing both Fumio, Kubota and Natlia to look at her. You could almost say that they nearly showed surprise in their expressions, but it quickly left their faces.

"In a way," Fumio responded. "Of course we try to avoid taking the forms of recent deaths and mainly choose past deaths. I admit it sounds rather ghoulish, but it is our only solution."

Kubota then chuckled "And besides, we don't hear the original owners of these bodies complaining. After all, they are not using them."

That did it for Eren. After hearing that Eren was about charge in and beat the living crap out Kubota when suddenly.

"KUBOTA!"

Everyone looked at Queen Natlia, giving off an enraged look upon the once calm appearance.

"I will not allow you to speak in such a manner to our guests!"

Kubota bowed in disgrace. "Forgive me, your highness."

"It is not I who you should beg forgiveness."

Kubota turned towards the group and bowed. "I am deeply sorry for what I have said and beg your forgiveness to who ever I offend."

Eren calmed down a bit, but he was still angry.

"I hope that this will not be a bother to your people," said Fumio.

"I don't suppose you can pick another form?" said Jean, clearly upset as Eren but unlike him did not show it.

"Sadly no. The process is irreversible," said Fumio.

Queen Natlia then stood up from her throne and walked up to Histoira.

"Tell me Queen Histoira, does this new information disturb you?" Natlia asked.

"Well, yes it does," spoke Histoira nearly scared over what this queen will say.

But Natlia gave a smile, a smile that Eren knows to well from his mother giving another for his anger.

"I would feel that way too, but do not think of this as the thing we are proud of. My people upon generation on generations have been helping a wide arrange of beings and having them gain eternal peace, and we offer that to you because as of this day do not think of us as demons or gods. All we are is your humble servants."

Soon all eyes where on Historia waiting to make a choice that is what Historia is feeling.

"I admit I was not really sure about all this, and yet I am still not. But as Queen I can not ignore the best choice for my people. I decided to accept your offer of an alliance."

Natlia stood up. "You will not regret this choice, Queen Historia."

Natlia then commanded a Nebulon to take the humans back to the transporter room they were about to leave but…

"Eren Yeager, I would like to speak with you for a moment," Natlia said.

Mikasa and Armin where about to follow but Eren shook his head, telling them not to worry. Levi grabbed his arm and said, "Keep you anger in check."

Soon Eren was the only human in the room. He tried looking at Natlia but all he saw were the memories of his mother's death in the face of this creature who was wearing her face.

"Tell me, how did your mother die?" said Natlia.

Eren looked shocked for a moment and actually looked at her.

"Don't you know?"

"I required her appearance, not her memoires."

Eren took a deep breath. It was never easy to talk about this.

"She was killed by a Titan and it ate her."

"You saw it didn't you?' Natlia said.

Eren just looked away not just from her but from the memory of that day.

"I am sorry for brining up any bad memories," said Natlia.

"But do not worry, with this alliance no one will lose anyone they love anymore," smiled Fumio.

"Thanks, but we have already have something to get rid of the Titans," said Eren trying to avoid looking at Natlia.

"Ah yes, the Great Predator?" said Kubota.

Eren looked at him with shock.

"A little something else we learned from scanning the minds of your people," smiled Kubota.

"A powerful creature indeed, but it is still a creature. And what will happen when your great Predator becomes your enemy?"

That was a question Eren has been dreading to think about ever since the Great Predator arrived.

"Eren?"

Eren managed to face Natlia who gave him a caring face that his mother gave him when he was sad as a child.

"I can tell you do not like me having your mother's form, but do not think of me perverting her form. Think of it as a way to pay my respects to all the people who have died because of those monsters. And know that while I have your mothers body it will be a symbol for the freedom of all humans."

Eren looked at Natlia who smiled at him. Eren was feeling conflicted; while what Natlia said would be a great honor to remember his mother, but he still hates her for looking like her, but for the good of the human race he had to deal with it.

"Thank you, your highness," Eren bowed.

"Think nothing of it. And if you need to talk to me don't be afraid to ask," smiled Natlia.

Eren node and followed another Nebulon to the transport room and as soon as Eren left the room, Queen Natlia stopped smiling.

"Progress report," she commanded.

"We are still in search of the capsule my queen. From what we could tell, it somewhere in the forest near the small human settlement they call Tanakibo," said Fumio.

Natlia walked back to the throne and gazed at the screens.

"And what about the _other_ ship?"

Kubota walked towards her side. "There is a fifty percent chance that they have been destroyed when they entered the portal, perhaps they have died in a crash."

"I will not take my chances with them," she frowned in anger.

"Perhaps they already made contact with the people here," said Kubota.

"I doubt that, but perhaps they gain contact with the people in Tanakibo," said Fumio.

"Until we know for sure we will continue our plans and we must prepare," said Natlia.

"For the Titans?" said Kubota.

"Yes, but mostly for the Great Predator….this world's Godzilla."

Then the images changed to show Godzilla roaring to the heavens.

Author's notes. _Well folks, only one person got it right it was the aliens from Godzilla vs Gigan and since there was not a lot of knowledge on them I had to make some up and boy do we have more to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Old and New

 _Lord Primeval: Ok, We are aware of the delay. Unfortunately computers are not always perfect and break down. Here you go!_

 _Z-King: Also Today is Lord Primeval's Birthday! Wish him a Hapyp B-Day HE DEMAND IT!_

 ** _It has been two weeks since these Nebulans made their presence known. Already they are adding some new advancements in the corps, weapons they call automatic riffles, laser guns, and even updated a weapon Hange was making called a "Thunder Spea"r._**

 ** _They even managed to fix the walls in what normally could have been done near a week they did it in 50 seconds, using some cube that lifted the rubble._**

 ** _Finally, in two weeks we were able to go back to Tanakibo, since it seems we are no longer needed._**

 ** _When we arrived at a new district has been added named Tanakibo Bay. Really does sound appropriate._**

 ** _The main source of food in the district is from the sea, since there wasn't a large surplus of cropland anymore thanks to the increased amount of kaiju attacks. It seemed to be a fair trade-off though; plenty of fish, squid, and a large seaweed forest deep down._**

 ** _And a large lobster/shrimp thing, it was hard to miss the carcass when we arrive, and Anguirus was enjoying it's claw when we arrived._**

 ** _It feels nice being here again, but even still there was no getting rid of the excitement of the newcomers, it seems news travels fast._**

 ** _When we were getting ready for our trip back Levi, Jean, and Connie came to us with a women in orange, meaning she is a Nebulan._**

 ** _She said her name is Ilse after the form she took. She said she wishes to see Tanakibo and spread the Nebulan's message of help, along with Levi, Jean, and Connie as her bodyguards._**

 ** _Seems not everyone is liking them, Mainly the wallist and most recently Sasha, she just doesn't trust them._**

 ** _I can't really say I blame them. After all how can you trust some one, some thing that walks around wearing the bodies of the dead and treated them like they where some dammed clothes…_**

SNAP.

"Damn it!" said Eren holding his now broken pencil.

"I guess writing your feelings is not helping is it?"

Eren looked up to see Miki and Lora.

"It's helping a little," said Eren putting the book away in his coat. "Do you know where Armin and Mikasa are?"

Lora giggled "They are in the market with Moll to visit her new boyfriend."

"Now, Lora don't make fun of Moll she is just helping Sanda out, the poor guy seems to have been through a lot," said Miki.

Eren frowned a bit. "And where is Ilsa?"

Miki sighed, "She was in the market as well but she left to observe the crystal memorial, don't worry, Levi is still with her."

Eren grumbled a little as he stood up and walked towars the market while Miki and Lora followed.

"Eren, I know how you feel about this, but you have to know that they are helping us out," said Miki.

"With their help already we already begin to make more houses and construct towers."

"Well, minus the walls," giggled Lora.

"Aren't you at least bit upset that they are using the dead as Sunday suits!" Eren shouted nearly causing a scene.

Miki then got in front of him.

"Eren, calm down. Listen, I know what you told me about their queen but you also told me that she is using your mother's body as a symbol to help us."

Eren looked away, but Miki gently grabbed his face to look at him.

"Now I admit that this is both strange and wrong on how they do it but right now we must accept their difference, after all for survival we need all the help we can get."

Eren took a deep breath and smiled as Miki returned it, then gave Eren a hug.

Lora smiled at this nice scene unaware that Mikasa watched the whole thing, she walked backto the market, showing more of a brooding face.

Meanwhile at the market, more people on out and about since the week had been extremely lite on attacks, so everyone was doing some casual shopping.

Armin was checking out some new cloaks, Sasha was picking more food, and Moll and Sanda where just browsing. Ever since Moll found Sandra she has been helping him out. It seems the attacks on the wall by new titans and a Baragon really traumatized him, she offered to use her powers to help but Sanda did not want to. It was understandable who would want to have someone invade their minds, but that did not stop her from trying to help.

"Remind me," Moll asked. "When did you leave town again?"

"Oh!" Sanda cried out in surprise that almost dropped the basked. "I-I-I uh, I-left before B-Berl-uh, I mean-The Cr-C-Crystal Titan i- incident."

"Right," Moll said, not even lifting her head from the stall.

He sighed in relief. That was _way_ too close. He knew he couldn't blow his cover here of all places. Sanda was on his toes the entire time; coming up with backstories, claiming his home and family were demolished during the Kamacuras attack, even that he lost his job at the local cobbler. He wasn't good t lying, at all, but he had to. If they found out he was one of the new shifters they would kill him for sure.

"That reminds me," She continued. "What's your last name? I could find-"

She was interrupted by a crowd gathering behind them. Everyone looked in their direction to see an image form in the sky. This was commonplace the last two weeks. The Nebulans called this a Holo-broadcast, a way of publicly showing both settlements updates on how these visitors planned on helping humanity. This time, it was telling them about a new way to get between The Walls and Tanakibo in only two hours, a 'Bullet Train' system.

"Well, that will drive the horse breeders out," said Jean during the broadcast.

"That looks amazing, Jean," said Connie. "How can you be so negative?"

"The last broadcast got the metal workers riled up after they said their metals can instantly copy themselves. They're basically replacing everything, it is only a matter of time before that happens to us," said Jean.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"If they keep going the way they are then how long before they get the Titan and Kaiju problems taken care of for good? What will happen to the Survey Corps? The Kaiju Corps? All of it. What will happen to _us_?"

"It is called progress."

Jean and Connie both jumped at the voice to see the Nebulan Ilsa holding an orb projecting a holo pad with Levi behind her.

"Without progress the human race will never grow and improve themselves, you might as well go back to being food," she said never taking her eyes off her device.

Jean frowned "I really don't like her."

"We are not here to like her, we're here to guard her," said Levi.

Soon the group came across the Crystal monument causing Ilsa to at last turn away from her device.

"So this is the crystal monument I have been hearing about remarkable," she said touched the crystal.

"You never had one of them thrown at you," said Connie.

"Are you certain this is the only active one you could find?" said Ilsa.

"Yes the rest where all dust except this one," said Levi.

"Hmm It's to bad you wouldn't allow my people to take this for examination.

"Well the people see this as a way to remember the fallen who died during the attack," said Connie.

Ilsa took her hands off the crystal and turned towards her escorts.

"Let us continue on shall we?"

The group moved while Ilsa took one last look at the crystal.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the forest just outside of the town, a familiar set of faces stood by.

"Back here again?" Garia complained. "We walked all this way back, and you never said a word since you met back up with us. What for?"

Reiner finally turned to face them.

"What for?" he said sternly, "What for? Maybe it had something to do with you two COMPLETELY RUINING THE ENTIRE PLAN!"

Garia cringed behind Gabara. As tough as he was, he still was afraid of the wrath of the Armored Titan.

"You can't put that on us," Gabara said. "We were-"

"Were what?" Reiner yelled, "Too busy snacking? Standing around to brag about your powers? Taking the fight too close to my position? And what happened because of that? We left empty handed with one of our own captured. And you're here to clean up your little mess, because none of us leaves until we get Sanda back."

"What do we need him for?" Gabara snapped. "He's the weakest one, we're worth _six_ of him. On our own we-"

"Are ignorant and undisciplined," he interrupted. "You two claim to be our best soldiers in this war, and you couldn't do one simple task; keep the Corps away and give me room to secure Anne. You both blew it. Sure, Sanda may be the weakest, but he's loyal, always follows orders. I'd trade a hundred of you for just _two_ of him. And that is why we're getting him back."

"So we tear the town part looking for him," Gaira said. "Don't worry, we can handle that!"

"Wrong again," Reiner said. "Thanks to the Crystal Monument in Town's square, we won't be able to transform. But luckily, thanks to Beast's little discovery, we found out that ordinary Titans are able to bypass that flaw. I'm sending in a large wave of Titans, not large enough to finish anyone off, but enough to by us time to sneak in and take Sanda out of here. You two are coming to assist me, un-shifted."

"And our little newcomers from the sky?" Garia asked.

"I've listened to the broadcasts," He said. "They're too busy with the people behind the Walls. They'll pay too much attention to the ones with political power and wealth to even notice, until it's too late. Besides, if you two don't muck this up we'll be out of there before they can arrive."

Garia grumbled under his breath about how unfair all this was on him. He imagined in his brain showing dominance by pounding Reiner into the ground, but last time he tried that Reiner simply overpowered him in Armored Form. All he got from it was a small scar behind his ear.

Gabara on the other hand was getting really tired of having to listen to Renier, after all he could turn into a titan bigger then Reiner, so why doe she have to keep on listing to him.

"Now get moving." Reiner demanded.

 _A short while later…_

The sounds of seagulls and busy shoppers filled the air as the broadcast ended. It was pretty uneventful for about a half hour. Then it started….

"Police! Someone!" an elderly woman called out.

"Calm down mam," Sasha said as she came to her. "What happened?"

"Down at the square," she gasped, "there was a theft. The whole city's police is on alert. I had no idea if the bay's division was aware."

"What kind of theft would require the _entire_ city to be on alert?" Armin asked.

"The monument!" the old woman cried out. "The memorial statue, the crystal was stolen!"

"Reiner," Armin said. "Had to be. He must have taken it last night."

"R-R-Reiner?" Sanda asked, trying to sound convincing. "Th-t-that guy w-w-who betrayed the S-s-sur-survey corps? Why w-wo-would he d-do that?"

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound. A rocket firing, then exploding sparks in the air.

The signal.

"So he could attack us," Mikasa said.

Everyone strapped their gear back on as the townsfolk scurried in panic, off to the shelters.

"Go with the civilians Sanda," Moll said. "It's too dangerous for you out here."

"B-be careful," he said back. "M-m-my p-pa-prayers to y-you."

She took off with the others, secretly smiling. She didn't know why either. Nobody except Miss Seagusa ever said that to her. Maybe it felt nice that a complete stranger would do such a thing, maybe it was just that she felt a little more appreciated. Whatever the reason, she hoped him the best too.

It didn't take long before the gang saw what the commotion was about. Coming out of the forest a swarm of 15-meter class Titans charged out.

"It almost seems like a joke," Sasha said. "Just like the old days before the giant scalies showed up, Speaking of which."

One of the Titans ran ahead but as it did the ground shook and out from the ground came Anguirus letting out a roar at the Titan before grabbing it with his jaws and tossing it back at the group.

Anguirus stood his ground as the Titans continued their charge. Anguirus managed to stab one with his horn, then with his sonic roar it send five flying but two managed to get past him but not before being stabbed by the spikes on his tail.

Even though Anguirus can handle the Titans it was clear that he was clearly outnumbered.

Eren saw the flare and managed to join the group, noticing Anguirus attacking the titans, The Kaiju seems to be in trouble.

"Let me go down there," Eren said. "With the crystal gone I can shift and wipe them out."

"Not alone you're not." Mikasa said.

"She's right," Moll said. "There's too many even for you. We'll have to work together on this one."

Then Levi, Jean, and Connie arrived with Ilsa close behind looking at the battle.

"Now would be a good time to get some of your special weapons out," said Connie.

"I am an ambassador not a solider, I don't carry any weapons," said Ilsa.

"The one time we could use one of your fancy alien things!" said Jean.

Levi then got out his blades. "We killed Titans before kaiju and Nebulans even got here. Now let us do our jobs."

Everyone nodded and went off. Eren leapt down, biting his hand. As he touched the ground he was transformed.

The Rouge Titan had returned.

 _Meanwhile…_

Inside Kaiju Corps central, a small storm brewed. The place had been wrecked; every door ripped off its hinges, every cabinet opened, and the remaining offices that stood guard lie dead on the floor.

"Where the hell is he?!" Reiner shouted.

"I've checked the prison cells already," Gabara complained. "He isn't in any of them."

"Look again!" Reiner barked, "Check the broom closets if you have to!"

"Uh, Reiner," Gaira asked, looking out the window. "What kind of Titan is that?"

In frustration Reiner dropped the documents he was looking over, moving towards Garia.

"What are you…?"

He saw what the green-haired boy was asking about; the Rouge Titan, brawling with two Titans at once. He smiled.

"That's Eren," Reiner began. "If he's able to shift, then so can we. Gabara!"

The redhead came running.

"What now?" he asked.

"You want to make up for your little mess-up?" Reiner asked, "There's your answer. Take down Eren Yeager, but do _not_ kill him! We need him alive and the Coordinate intact. Bring him to me and whole town is yours to wreck and if you want you can take down their kaiju, I owe that overgrown lizard for nearly making me deaf."

Gabra smiled with glee.

"Done." He said as he walked past.

"What do we do?" Garia asked.

"We wait," he answered. "If the ginger brat can't handle it on his own then we jump in and double-team Eren while he's worn down."

"What about his friends?" Garia asked.

"There are too many Titans out there," Reiner grinned. "They'll be busy."

Meanwhile.

Eren punched his fist strait through the second Titan's throat, creating a perfect hole in its neck. He roared as the body fell. Turning his head right, he saw the others tangling with a group of six.

Before he took his first step in their direction, he heard a sound; the distinct crackle of thunder.

It came from right behind him. Shifting his gaze, he looked to see a familiar face.

The same Titan he saw back at the Walls two weeks ago. That green monster Titan. Gabara smiled at him, like a schoolyard bully. Eren faced him in a battle stance.

Mikasa landed on the roof after cutting the nape of two Titans soon noticed the large green Titan.

Her eyes widened to see Eren ready to charge.

"No Eren, don't fight it alone!"

But it was too late, with a roar Eren charged, Gabara laughed at this while getting ready for a kick, but Eren saw this coming and dodged it then Eren made one big jump ready to claw at his long neck, but he was backhanded at the last moment.

Eren landed at the edge of town while Gabara followed, knocking some houses along the way.

Eren was about to get up but quickly Gabara tore a piece of road off the ground, then threw it and it laned right on his back, pinning Eren down.

Gabara laughed at this and was about to grab him, but Gabara then let out a roar of pain, caused by Anguirus biting his left leg.

Enraged Gabara started to use his fist to punch Anguiurs's face, but the kaiju would not let go. Finally having enough Gabara's horn started to glow as Gabara used both hands to grab Anguirus's face, a surge of electricity started to surround Anguirus.

Anguirus tried to ignore but the pain, but it was too great, he finally let go. Gabara kicked Anguirus in the face.

Back at the town Sasha landed near the edge, seeing Gabara beating down on Anguirus.

"HEY! LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" Sasha shouted without seeing a Titan behind her.

Levi came in and with a quick slash killed the Titan and landed by Sasha.

"Worry about yourself first then you can worry about him later."

"Captain! Look, the Titans!" shouted Armin.

Levi turned and noticed that the Titans that entered the town started to head towards the bay area.

Soon all the Titans started to head towards the bay, completely ignoring the humans.

Gabara stopped his fun to know what was going on.

The people that could not get to the shelter watched as each Titan walked in the bay into the water until they could not be seen.

Seconds later the water started to bubbled and a beam of red fire shot out, then a figure erupted from the bay with a loud familiar roar.

SKREEEEONGK!

Godzilla stood up from the bay and walked onto land. In his hand is the body of a Titan with it's head completely bitten off and his back showed Titans stabbed by his dosal plates.

The people shouted in joy.

"IT"S THE GREAT PREADATOR!"

"THANK DELVERANCE WE'RE SAVED!"

The People cheered, not caring that some of their houses where crushed by Godzilla as he walked.

Gabara stood watching as Godzilla came towards him. Finally this was his chance to prove once and for all that he was the strongest creature, he will succeed where Berlot failed.

Killing the Great Predator.

Gabara let out his roar and charge at Godzilla.

Godzilla stopped and watched this new foe charged towards him. Godzilla then let out his atomic bream straight at Gabara's chest pushing him back into the forest.

Gabara felled to the ground and stood up while grabbing his chest, he took another look at Godzilla then quickly ran into the forest.

This did not go unseen by Reiner who watched enraged.

"THAT COWARD!" he shouted. Then Reiner saw Gaira sniffing.

"I smell him, Sanda he is near."

Godzilla let out a victory roar, even though it was a quick one. Godzilla looked at the Titan's body in his hand and quickly finished it. He was about to head back to the bay but noticed a Titan pinned by a boulder.

Well, one more snack can't hurt.

Mikasa managed to get to join the others near the edge of the town.

"Did he get rid of the Titan?" said Mikasa but no one answered

"Where is Eren?"

Still no one answered.

She looked at their faces; Armin, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Miki, Moll, and Lora's faces where in horror.

Mikasa looked out on the feild and was terrified

Godzilla walked towards Eren still in his titan form, he tossed away the boulder and grabbed him with his claws.

Mikasa instantly knew what was going to happen as an image of the Smiling Titan grabbed Eren's mother filled her head.

Mikasa activated her gear.

Armin managed to catch her in time.  
"Mikasa no!" he shouted as he and Jean grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "I've got to save Eren! I've got to…"

"What?! What are you going to do?!" Jean shouted in her face. "What can you do against that?! That creature manged to wipe out a swarm of Titans like they where nothing, it even managed to kill Berlot, TWICE!"

"He's right," spoke Levi. "We may be able to kill Titans and Kaiju, but against that, there is nothing we can do."

MIkasa did not want to listen, she wanted to go out there and save Eren, but they where right, what could she do against the Great Predator?

Armin then got an idea.

"Moll! You can do something!"

Everyone turned at Armin and looked at Moll

"You can use your powers tell the Predator to put Eren down, that he is a friend," said Armin.

Moll was shocked. "Armin that is the Great Predator, a champion of Deliverance I can't…"

Moll turned as Mikasa grabbed her arm. Miksas looked at Moll. Miki surprisingly saw tears coming down from her eyes.

"Please save Eren, please," begged Mikasa.

Moll looked at Mikasa, then at Armin, then at everyone, she took a deep breath. "I need quiet."

Moll walked to the grass and looked at Godzilla holding the Rouge titan in his claws.

She pressed her hands together, her eyes closed and concentrate.

Eren was petrified, he knew that their was nothing he could do, Eren was itching ever close to the Preadtor's mouth, he knew that the Great Predator was going to kill him, and for some reason…he was fine with that.

 _The world doesn't need me any more, not when it has you, and I guess this was going to happen someday, well, at least I know that everyone will be safe, no more titans. Mikasa, I'm sorry._

Then Eren heard singing in his ear he looked and saw he was close to Godzilla's mouth but Godzilla did not put him in.

Godzilla too could hear the singing and slowly an image started to appear in his head but then Godzilla in both shock and pain as he dropped Eren.

Moll let out a scream as she grabbed her head and fell to the ground as the group ran to her.

Eren landed on the ground as he grabbed his head in pain as quickly as it came the pain stopped.

Eren felt a shadow over him, he looked up and saw Anguirus over him.

As soon as Anguirus cleared his head from the beating he was not about to let a member of his herd be killed. He was going to make his stand.

Godzilla picked himself up first strange noise appeared in his head, now this creature rammed into him and worst of all he suddenly felt angry. VERY. VERY. ANGRY, and he knew where he can take it out on!

The group watched as both Godzilla and Anguirus roared at each other, then Sasha's eyes widened.

"Oh no please, Anguirus don't do it please don't!" she shouted.

"What? What's going on?" said Connie.

Finally Ilsa spoke. "I believe the those two are going to fight each other."

 _A/N: Well, things are heating up a little aren't they?_

 _While we're all here, I would like to saw a little something. Before uploading this chapter, we checked and saw that Godzilla X Titan 1 has over 100 favs. Even though it's Z-King's page and it's my turn to write a chapter, I would like to say:_

 _Thanks, you guys are awesome. Without you none of this would have happened and this series would just be a single chapter story. You are the perfect audience, and even though we don't know if there will be anymore GXT sequels, if you're willing, we would love to entertain you with more stories to come._

 _Stay awesome everyone. See you next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Sorry once again for the long wait but bad luck has came upon Lord Primeval's computer so it will take some time for him to get a new one, so the only time he will look at a chapter or story it will be when he comes over. But don't worry the story will continue! Like now!_

Chapter 7: Conflict.

Moll opened her eyes while holding her head, feeling a slight sting on her brain.

"Are you alright?" said Lora.

"I think so. What happened?" Moll said, finally getting better.

"You used your abilities on the Great Predator to stop him from killing Eren, but Anguirus slammed into him, no doubt stopping the link."

Moll opened her eyes, seeing Miki looking at her.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to force Deliverance's champion to…"

Miki held out her hand and smiled sadly. "It's okay, you did it to help our friend. But I'm afraid things just got worse."

Moll finally noticed Anguirus over Eren, still in his Titan form, while roaring at the Great Predator.

"Can't you use your powers to stop Anguirus?" said Armin.

Lora shook her head. "No we can't. We tired when Old Mimic first came but Anguirus is-"

"He is just too stubborn to not get in to a fight." Sasha finished Lora's words as she watched helplessly as her adopted son was getting ready for a fight.

Levi looked at the two creatures, waiting to see which one would make the first move. He looked at Mikasa, still wanting to risk her life to get Eren out. Thankfully Armin and Jean were holding her back. He looked at Ilsa, or the Nebulan calling herself that, holding her device while looking at the creatures.

"Multi-tasking?"

Ilsa responded without looking away from the area. "My device is recording this for posterity. This is the first time I've seen the Great Predator, let alone in battle. After all, my people need more information on it then images from the mind scan."

" And what about Anguirus?" said Levi.

"If the creature is smart as it was written in the report then hopefully it will survive." She said dronefully.

Anger. Complete, and total anger filled Godzilla's mind. He did not know how this feeling came, but it only increased more thanks to this creature slamming him and daring to challenge him. And unlike that large green creature he fired at, this one will not walk away.

Eren could not move. He did not even have the strength to get out of his Titan form. He was petrified. One moment he was near the jaws of the Great Predator, now he was on the ground guarded by Anguirus.

Eren managed to lift his head up more, and to his shock, he saw the Predator's back glowing.

Eren knew what that meant. He saw Anguirus moving back, but not in fear.

The battle was about to begin.

Godzilla was about to let loose his beam when suddenly Anguirus leaped towards him while rolling into a ball once again, slamming into him.

In shock Godzilla fired his beam at the sky as he fell to the ground. He stood up, his anger rising, but when he stood up he was backed down again by Anguirus's rolling form.

Godzilla stood up fast as Anguirus jumped and rolled back at him. This time Godzilla expected this and wipped his tail at the oncoming object, sending Anguirus crashing into one of the demolished houses that was crushed by Godzilla earlier. Dust covering his body.

"Anguirus!" cried Sasha.

Sanda managed to find a group of evacuees he wanted to hide with, but he was worried about Moll.

He blushed just thinking that.

Sanda then saw a flaming object coming down from the sky right on top of them.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!"

The group turned to Sanda. Miki felt a dying presence from above, she looked up and saw the object.

"Everyone move now!" Miki shouted and pointed to the flaming object. The corps activated their gear and moved everyone without grapplers out of the area quickly.

After finding a safe location they looked at the flaming from.

"What is it?" asked Connie.

"What? I think that's Rodan." Said Jean.

"Rodan? You mean one of the Kaiju that frequently attacks the Walls?" said Armin.

"Yes. My scans confirm this creature was Rodan, no doubt it was killed by the Great Predators beam." Ilsa responded.

"Well that's one Kaiju we won't have to worry about," said Levi.

"Never mind that, what about Anguirus?" said Sasha.

"And Eren?" said Mikasa.

Eren tried to get up, but it was difficult. It was like his Titan body wanted to stay down. He obeyed the motion when he saw the Great Predator's back glow again.

Quickly Godzilla fired his bean at the location his foe fell down, destroying any buildings still standing.

Godzilla walked to the location to see the corpse of his foe, but when he arrived all that was there was a huge hole.

Godzilla looked around for any signs of his opponent. Then the ground shook, causing Godzilla to tumble to the ground.

Anguirus rose up from the ground roaring at the sky. Godzilla got up quickly, roaring at Anguirus.

Anguirus jumped at Godzilla but Godzilla was quick this time. He kicked him in the face, sending him back to the ground.

Anguirus shook his head only for Godzilla to kick him again. Godzilla leaned down at him, but Anguirus let out his sonic scream at his face.

Godzilla grabbed his ears in pain, giving Anguirus enough time to leap at Godzilla and bit his right arm.

Godzilla roared in pain as he tried to get Anguirus off him, but he would not budge. Godzilla leaned his head down and bit Anguirus on the neck.

Both creatures where in pain, but neither one would let go of the other.

The group could do nothing but watch as the two Kaijus would not let go of the other. Sasha was about to jump in when she saw blood dripping from Anguirus's neck, until she heard something.

"Guys did you hear that?" she shouted.

"Hear what?" said Armin.

"I hear something too," said Levi.

"It s-s-sounds l-like it is coming in f-fast," said Sanda.

The two creatures soon heard the sound themselves, causing both of them to let go for a moment. Suddenly, the source of the noise grew louder and something rammed them both overhead knocking them both down.

The group was in shock as a creature landed at the edge of the town. It's form very familiar to a few of the group.

'Wait a second is that…Rodan?!" said Connie.

The Rodan let out a roar at the two Kaijus.

"That can't be Rodan, and if it is then what is that corpse?" shouted Jean.

"Hmm. Judging from my scans it is a Rodan," said Ilsa looking at her device. "Off course this one is different from the one you have witnessed. As you can see, this one's beak is longer, it is about the same size as the Great Predator, and it has three horns on the back of it's head. I would guess it is some sort of Alpha of the species."

"Do you have an answer for everything?" glared Sasha.

"Yes I do," said Ilsa back to her machine.

Godzilla got up first and roared at the newcomer.

Rodan roared back at Godzilla, then he ran and flew right at Godzilla.

Godzilla was about to charge up another beam but Rodan was too fast and struck Godzilla's head with his spiked chest.

Godzilla shaked his head and let out a quick beam at Rodan, but the giant pteranodon dodged.

Rodan flew over Tanakibo with the beam still behind him, causing some more structures to be destroyed and some unlikely humans to be either flown back thanks to the fast air current or incinerated by the beam.

When the beam died down Rodan rammed right into Godzilla, knocking him down.

"I don't get it, why is it attacking the Great Predator?" said Lora.

"I would guess that the burning corpse of the Rodan we saw was either this Rodan's mate or offspring," said Ilsa. "I'm sure all of you are aware how angry one gets when their loved ones have been killed."

Armin frowned at that, but looked at Mikasa who was still looking at Eren.

 _Why hasn't Eren gotten up yet?_ Thought Mikasa.

Eren watched as Rodan pushed Godzilla backwards thanks to the gust of wind causing from the continuing flapping from its wings.

Rodan roared at Godzilla while continuing his attack. He then flew up but roared in pain as Anguirus grabbed his leg by the jaw.

Anguirus did not appreciate being interrupted from his battle and being knocked down. And he _really_ did not like how this creature was helping to destroy his territory.

But that didn't matter to him. One more foe won't matter, Anguirus will keep fighting until he dies.

Rodan tired to claw at Anguirus's face with his free foot, but with all his strength Anguirus tossed Rodan to the ground.

Rodan caught himself by gliding across the ground and flying back up.

Godzilla soon stood back up, glaring at his enemies.

All three of the Kaiju stood glaring at one another.

On Godzilla's left was Rodan, and on his right Anguirus.

Neither one of them moved, the whole area was silent as storm clouds started to appear.

Then finally Godzilla charged, causing the others to charge as well. Anguirus on all fours, and Rodan soaring right towards them. Soon all three clashed as the first batch of thunder sounded.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the forest, Reiner was out of breath. He had been running from Tanakibo to the forest while avoiding the battle.

Reiner was now in the middle of the woods looking for Gabera.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT AN SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

Reiner shouted, but no sound was heard.

Except one.

Reiner thought it was the sound of the wind, or a twister, but it sounded strange. He looked up in shock as a large object flew over him.

He did not know what that was but he guessed where it was going.

To Tanakibo.

 _Meanwhile…_

Eren tired again to get up, but no matter what he tried he could not stand. All he could do was watch as the battle continued.

Godzilla tired to claw at Rodan as his talons clasped his neck and Anguirus dug his fangs into his tail.

Rodan kept his grip around the neck and pulled with all his might, chocking the life out him or rip his head off, same goes with Anguirus trying to bit off his tail.

Finally ,Godzilla had enough and let out an nuclear pulse pushing both kaijus away from him.

Anguirus shook it off and stood his ground, while Rodan caught himself. He was about to attack when suddenly a blue beam struck him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

Godzilla and Anguirus paused and turned to the source of the attack.

Eren was shocked. What caused that? Then he heard a sound like a twister, then he saw an object coming out of the forest.

The group's eyes widened as the object appeared in full view.

"What the hell?!" said Jean in surprise.

"What is that?" said Armin.

Levi looked at Ilsa, showing her surprised expression.

Ilsa moved her hand to a device attached to her left ear and said in a whisper.

"Inform the queen. We have a problem."

Godzilla and Anguirus looked at the floating object above their heads.

Its length was 150 meters, its color was black with a long red streak on both sides. But the most noticable part of it was a drill in front of it.

For this object was The Gotengo.

 _Author's note. Well, that atta' made your day, well allow me to say that the Gotengo appearance was from Godzilla Final wars and for the Alpha Rodan think of a mix between his Heisei design and destroy all monster melee, also he is not Fire Rodan….yet. The reason why I add this is a nice battle between Showa Anguirus, Heisei Rodan, and Millennium Godzilla. A battle between decades._

 _Now stay turn there is more to come!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author_ 's _note, well after some great thinking and after a trip to Washington DC, the story continues! Also check out our trailers for our upcoming stories._

Chapter 8: Questions

All was silent. The battle had stopped due to the arrival of this strange object.

Eren, still within his titan form, gazed at the object and thought; _Could this be another one of the Nebulan's machines?_

The object, unknowingly called the Gotango, turned to face Godzilla.

Godzilla glared at the intruder that dared to get involved with his battle. Anguirus was also not pleased on having another uninvited guest invade his territory.

Suddenly the drill on front of the Gotango started to turn and sparks of electricity started to surround it. Godzilla watched in confusion but the drill was soon covered in yellow light. It fired a beam straight at him.

The beam struck Godzilla straight at his chest, pushing him towards Tanakibo until the beam stopped, with Godzilla falling on crumbled houses in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Jean.

"That thing just pushed the Great Predator to the ground, like it was nothing," said Armin in shock.

"What kind of power could've struck the Great Predator like that?" asked Miki.

"Why don't we ask our Nebulan friend?" said Levi.

All eyes then turned to Isla moving her hand away from her ear.

"Well? Do you know what that is?" asked Moll.

Isla looked at them then back at the Gotango.

"It is called the Gotango."

"The go-what?" said Jean.

"Is it one of yours?" asked Lora.

"No. It belongs to the enemies of peace," said Isla.

"Enemies of peace?" said Sasha "What are you talking abou-Oh no not again!"

Everyone turned to look at Sasha and what she saw.

Anguirus crawled towards the Gotango. He did not like how his actions damaged his home.

Anguirus stood up on his hind legs and roared a challenge to it.

"ANGUIRUS! GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Sasha.

But Anguirus did not listen to his adopted mother, He continued to issue his roar for a challenge.

The group became more nervous as the Gotango turned towards Anguirus.

Then suddenly, from its back, the Gotango unleashed a barrage of missiles. Soon the missiles reached their target.

Anguirus soon fell in pain as the weapons continued there onslaught, striking first at his chest and then is back when he fell.

The group could do nothing but hear the cries of agony and pain from Anguirus.

Sasha, in tears, nearly ran to try and save him when she noticed something.

"Guys, Eren's finally getting up!"

Mikasa looked towards the rising from of the Rouge Titan and to her dismay, he started charging at the floating object.

"Eren!" shouted Armin.

"What's that idiot doing?" said Jean.

Eren could not stand to hear the cries of a comrade, be they human or Kaiju,. As he listened to Anguirus's roar of pain, he remembered the many friends he had lost.

" _No more! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Eren let out a roar as he leaped heroic towards the object.

Eren managed to grab on to the side of the Gotango, and that action caused the missiles to stop.

Eren raised his left fist and slammed the side, but that action caused his fist to break apart. This metal was a lot stronger then he thought.

Then suddenly Eren felt a wave of electricity surround his body.

But no matter the pain Eren did not let go. After a minute the pain stopped. He lifted his head up and to his shock saw a human figure looking down on him from the top of the Gotango.

Due to the sun showing through the clouds, Eren couldn't get a good look at the human, but he saw the figure holding something. And whatever it was it was pointing at…

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The blast from the object struck Eren in the face and arms, completely severing his limbs and sending him down to the ground.

Eren could only watch as the figure returned to the Gotango.

The Gotango turned towards Eren, but then a red beam stuck the sides of the ship, pushing it away.

"By Deliverance!' shouted Miki as she saw Godzilla rising from the rubble.

Mad as Hell.

SKEEEEONGK!

The Gotango flew away from the town and disappeared into the forest.

Still in enraged, Godzilla followed the object and would not stop until he crushed it.

Godzilla soon passed the wounded Anguirus, not giving him a second look as he continued his path. Like his target he disappeared into the forest.

Blood slowly dripping from the wound in his neck, arms, and back, Anguirus slowly stood up and looked at his home. He saw the Rodan he fought rising up as well from the rubble, and flew up into the distance and thankfully away from his territory.

Anguirus noticed Eren's Titan form on the ground. He walked up to it and gently picked him up with his jaw. Tanikbo's defender limped to the edge of the town where the group remained.

Anguirus gently put Eren down and with a single claw, cut the nape of the neck, freeing Eren.

Finally Anguirus collapsed to the ground. Sasha quickly ran to check him.

"Eren!" shouted Mikasa, checking him.

Ilsa walked up to Eren and waved her device over him.

"Hmm. Exhausted but still alive, which is more then I can say for some of the poor souls who have not been evacuated."

"ALL RIGHT CUT THE CRAP!" shouted Jean. "You know what that thing is and said that they are enemies of peace, but what else? Start talking!"

Unmoved by Jean's outburst Ilsa kept her eyes on her device. "Sorry, but I can't answer that now. Besides, there are more important things to do right now."

"She's right," said Levi.

"What?" said Connie.

"Yes," said Miki. "We have to check for any casualties and survivors of the attack."

"Yes mam," said Moll and Lora.

Levi turned to Ilsa.

"But after that, you have a lot of questions to answer."

Ilsa looked back emotionless. "Yes. It would seem I do."

 ** _Meanwhile, within the walls…_**

Historia looked down onto the village of Wall Sina from her bedroom window in the castle.

For some time the people where afraid to even go near the Nebulans, but now they bow before them like gods. They enjoyed the wonderful technology that they gave them.

Of course there are those who see the Nebulan's gifts as a means to take away their jobs, most recently the farmers.

The Nebulans developed a device called a food dispenser, a machine they said could give out any kind of food we need. The Nebulans where very kind to first give to people who have nothing.

And it is even been said that the Nebulans are already reconstructing the district of Shiganshina and any Titans that remained where quickly taken out by their ship or the Kaijus….

 _"_ _The kaijus…"_ Historia thought.

Ever since the Nebulans first appeared there have been no Kaiju attacks in weeks. It was almost like they where afraid of the Nebulans.

That of course seemed silly to think about, since when they first appeared the Kaijus managed to do that most humans in life could never do: managing to nearly end the threats of the Titans.

Historia leaned her head on the glass in a sigh. This talk about Kaijus and Titans made her remember her farther Rod Reiss and the fist Kaiju attack in the walls.

She remembered him telling her about the family secret: him trying to make her into a shifter and eating Eren. She, with the help of her friends, fought back only for her farther to become a Titan in the battle.

She remembered her father's terrible form and the ground shaking from the Kumunga lifting itself off from the ground.

She recalled how the giant spider unleashed a swarm of webs from it's mouth onto her father's body, but the steam managed to burn some of the webs. The onslaught managed to bring him down, and as tried to get up the Kumanga crawled on his back and with it's stinger pierced the nape of the neck, killing her farther.

Histoira rubbed the bridge of her nose. She hated that memory, especially since she was to be the spider's next snack.

Histoira felt an arm surrounding her shoulder. She smiled and turned to see Ymir smiling at her before she placed her lips on hers.

After some time the two decided that what they feel for each other should not be ignored or played around with, and so after one week since the Nubulans arrival they started their relationship. Ymir wanted to keep it secret so the people would not overthrow Historia for dating a Titan Shifter.

Their lips parted as they gazed each other lovingly.

"You where a monster last night," purred Ymir.

Historia blushed. "Ymir please, I just had a great teacher."

"Damn straight," smiled Ymir slowly moving her hands across Historia's back. "You ready fro round 2?"

"Ymir, I have duties to do," said Historia, but her hands moved from around the back of Ymir's neck to her chest.

Ymir giggled. "Please, you're the Queen. I think you can get to work whenever you feel like it."

"Well I suppose that's right," smiled Historia, giving into temptation.

Their bodies moving closer to each other and…

 **"** **ATTENTION PLEASE!"**

"Dammit!" shouted Ymir.

"Again?" groaned Histoira.

The mood was gone.

The couple went to the windows to see a floating cube with the face of a woman in orange clothes.

 **"** **Todays announcement is the near completion of the railway, which will gain access to other districts in the walls. Further reports of less Titans nearing the walls, but right now there are exactly ten titans approaching. Don't worry, our ship will deal with them in 5…4…3…2…1"**

The sides of the Nubulan's ship glowed red as the oncoming Titans near Wall Maria advanced. Soon a red beam burst from the ship and completely destroyed all Titans from sight.

 **"** **The Titans have now been destroyed, and I am Nebulan announcer Mina wishing you a great day."**

The Nubulan smiled as the cube vanished. Historia sighed. Another face of a dead friend they used. This was beginning to annoy her.

"Why could they not have thought of telling news in a better way," said Ymir annoyed.

Histoira walked to sit on her bed, "I don't mind their broadcast…well, maybe a little. What I'm more bothered by is the fact that they use the bodies of the dead."

"When I was near an orphanage, I saw one of the children hug a Nebulan's leg. The Nebulan looked like his mother, he was crying, saying that she came back to life after the Titan killed her. It broke my heart."

Ymir frowned seeing Histora like this, but her frown turned into a grin as she walked behind her and started massaging her shoulder blades.

Histora's groans turned into satisfying moans.

"What say we get back to what we where doing?" Ymir whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes." Histora moaned.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding me!" groaned Histora as Ymir fell backwards on the bed, frustrated.

Historia got up and stomped to the door.

"How many times must I tell you all this? I do not wish to be disturbed when I'm in-"

But as soon as she opened the door her frustration turned to shock and worry as she saw a woman in orange clothes with silver lines and red metals on it.

"Queen Natlia. I'm so sorry I did not know that-"

But Queen Natlia raised her hand, "Please, don't worry about it. We're all queens are we not? And please, just call me Natlia."

"Still, I must apologize for my behavior," said Historia.

"Again no need, I should be the one to say sorry. After all, I interrupted your matting ritual did I not?"

Historia's face went full red as Ymir chuckled over this.

"Anyway, I came here to discuss some business with you," said Natlia entering the room. "Your mate can stay if she wants."

"No I better go. Besides, Hange wants me to help her with moving some Kaiju bones," said Ymir getting up from the bed.

"Better then having her cutting you up right?" said Natlia.

"Please. Have you ever carried a Varan bone? They are _heavy_ ," said Ymir heading for the door, but not before giving Histora a wink. "See you tonight, sweetheart."

Histora blushed, but as soon as Ymir left it was back to royal business.

"So what do wish to discuss with me, Natlia?"

Natlia looked out at the window as she spoke.

" I wish to talk to you about the Walls and the Titans within them."

Historia frowned. After discovering from Hange that the Titan discovered in the walls was not the only one, she had to make sure not bring to much of a panic to the people so only a select few know about it. And as a sign of corporation she had to tell this secret to the Nebulans.

"Yes what about them?"

Natlia began, still looking at the window.

"No doubt word has gone out, that more people are finding out about the wall Titans as you called them, and if they believed that you are collaborating with the church it will bring about an uprising."

Histora raised an eyebrow, "So what do you suggest?"

Natlia kept a visual watch down below.

"My suggestion is that you allow me and my people…to destroy the Walls."

Histora's eyes widened. "Natlia, I understand what you are saying, but the people have lived within the Walls for centuries, and if we allow them to be destroyed it will cause an outrage from the Wallists."

Natlia kept he composer, "Day by day there are less people who see the Walls as gods and have already left to Tanakibo. Besides, the Walls are a relic of the past. And as such it is only natural to move on to the future."

"But-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Hold on, I have a call," said Natlia placing her right hand on the round device on her ear.

The Nebulans told Historia that it is a form of communication between their race and they already have plans to introduce it to the humans. Histora found it to be a little weird. After all, talking to nothing but thin air is a form of madness.

"Yes, ah what has she to report-WHAT!?"

Historia flinched, she only heard her raise her voice once, but it still worries her.

Natlia placed her left hand on the bedroom wall;

"Are you sure that's what she saw?...Very well then, I will handle this. Inform her not to do anything until further notice that is an order!"

Natlia took her hand away from her ear and turned around, facing Historia with a smile.

"I'm sorry I'll have to cut this meeting short I have an emergency to deal with."

Natlia started to walk towards the door as Historia said, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing for to be bothered by, it is an Nebulan affair," said Natlia.

"Still, we are allies and anything you need I'll give."

Natlia turned, her smile a little worrying to Histoira.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that."

As soon as Natlia left the room and journeyed down the hall she moved her hand back to the device.

"Fumio."

"Yes your majesty?" spoke form the device.

"It would seem that our pursuers have survived the crash."

"Have they-"

"No. Only their ship was seen during a battle between their worlds; Godzilla, the towns guardian pet, and a Rodan."

"Still my queen with them here it's going to be a problem."

"Which is why you will assemble a small team of humans from either of their Corps."

"My queen, would it not be more simple to send our troops instead?"

"No, the people are still very mistrusting towards us. Besides, there is another mission that needs to be done."

"Understand my queen. The capsule for project zero will be obtained before the humans can gain it."

"Good. And inform Kubota that he is allowed to begin the next phase of his experiments."

"You sure my queen? What about-"

Natila smiled, "I was informed by the human queen that anything from her we need we can use."

She could hear Fumio chuckle at that, "He will be happy to hear about this my queen. Fumio out."

 ** _Back at Tanakibo…_**

Moll was helping a child out of the rubble and giving him to his mother.

"Oh thank you for finding him!" she cried holding him tight.

"Just hurry and find the rest of your family, and may Deliverance be praised," smiled Moll.

Sanda walked up to Moll.

"Any luck?" she asked.

Sanda turned away, "T-t-t-their m-m-m-more de-e-e-ead bodies near the m-m-m-market."

Moll sighed, "At least they did not get eaten by those monsters."

Sanda frowned, "Yeah…. m-m-monsters."

Moll noticed Sanda feeling down.

"Sanda, what's wrong?"

Sanda shook the feeling away.

"N-n-n-nothing Moll, I'll j-j-just need t-t-to check t-t-that a-a-ally for a m-m-minuet."

Sanda managed to avoid Moll. He had to be careful especially around mind readers, all it would take is to look into his mind and he is dead.

 _Moll would not do that,_ he thought, _but I can't risk it if-_

His thoughts where interrupted by a crunching noise in the ally. He looked in shock and horror, right there standing on top of dead man's body…was his brother Gaira.

Gaira smiled wickedly at him while holding the severed arm of the dead man with a huge bite mark on it.

Sanda trembled in fear. He looked around trying to see if Reiner was around. No, just him and his brother, and that even more scared him.

Gaira tossed the arm away and placed his finger on his lips silently, telling Sanda to be quite then he motioned his finger for Sanda to follow him.

Sanda look back to where he left Moll. It would be so simple to just run to Moll and warn her about Gaira…but then Gaira could tell them about Sanda and he would end up in the same cell as his brother… or worse.

Sanda sighed and followed his brother away from the area.

"Sanda, I came to check on you. I hope you don't mind that I…" Moll stopped and tired to find Sanda.

"Where did he go?"

 ** _Meanwhile back at the Walls, somewhere underneath…_**

Two guards stand in front of a locked door, holding a new weapon made by the Nebulans, an automatic riffle they called it.

One of the guards was admiring his new weapon.

"Careful with that, do you want to shoot your eye out?"

"Sorry I'm just admiring my new weapon, you got to love those Nebulan guys and their technologies," said the first guard.

"Oh please, you know I heard that those orange guys are just a bunch of big bugs in disguise," said the second guard. "I mean can you imagine walking right next to a big ugly disgusting…"

"Ahem."

The guards stood straight up, seeing Kubota and four other Nebulans this time wearing orange and black.

"Oh sorry, um …what are you doing here?" said the second guard.

"I am here to relieve you two of your guard duties," said Kubota.

"Well we don't mind sir, after all this is one prisoner who won't try to escape," said the first guard.

"And besides no one told us about this," said the second guard.

Kubota nodded, "Don't worry about it, you will be fully rewarded for your active duties. I think these will be worth for your trouble."

Kubota pulled out two lumps of rock from his pocket. The guards took a closer look and where shocked by what they saw.

"Um is that…gold?" said the first guard.

Kubota smiled, "Enough to make both of your families rich for all time," he said giving them to gold. "Try not to spend it all on one place."

"Oh no we won't sir," smiled the first guard.

"I told you those guys are great!" said the second guard.

As soon as the guards left Kubota sighed, "Idiotic apes."

Kubota opened the door and he motioned two of the other Nebulans to stay and guard, while the other two followed him in.

"Is this what you wanted to find sir?" said one of the Nebulans.

Kubota smiled, "Yes she is just the one we are looking for."

Kubota chuckled at the sight of a large crystal object and incased within was the human from of the female Titan shifter Annie.

"You hand me the device," Kubota commanded to the one on his right.

The Nebulan gave Kubota a triangle shaped pad. Kubota then walked towards the crystal and placed the pad on to the front.

The pad did not fall from the object and Kubota pushed to front of it causing it to emit a green glow pulsing in and out then slowly green tendrils started to wrap around the surface until it completely covered the crystal.

Then as it glowed brighter the incased crystal vanished.

Kubota turned to his men.

"Well?"

"The transportation was a success, sir."

Kubota smiled, "Good then lets begin shall we?"

 _Author's note, Well that took some time to get right on it and soon enough in the next chapter things will get a little more interesting._

 _Editorial: the Kumunga attack mentioned happened during this world's version of the uprising arc of the manga. That story happened between GXT2 and this story._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. THANK YOU FOR THE 100_ _th_ _REVIEW EVERYBODY! And to celebrate, at the end of this chapter you the loyal readers will have something to contribute to this story._

Chapter 9: Answers and A Mission.

Miki was walking back and forth near the entrance of the Town Hall, waiting for the others to return. Finally Moll, Lora, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the others arrive.

"What's the damage?" Miki asked hoping for some good news.

Levi walked up to her.

"To put simple," he said. "There is a lot more wounded and less deaths."

Then the group noticed Ilsa looking over her pad again.

"There are over 18 wounded and 20 dead, I suppose that is what you get of not following proper evacuation procedures."

She stopped typing as she saw everyone looking at her.

"Hmm, I suppose you wanted the news to be a little kinder don't you? I'll just make a note and-"

Suddenly Levi grabbed her pad and tossed it behind him.

"The clean up is done and you have something to tell us. Now!"

Everyone was silent. Levi flinched a little when Ilsa looked at him, she had a calm face but when he looked at her eyes he could see rage building up.

Without warning a blue beam descended down behind Ilsa. Everyone except Ilsa moved back and when the beam died out it showed Fumio along with Hange, Moblit, Dieter, Hitch and Marlo.

"THAT IS STILL AWSOME!" shouted Hange while Moblit, Dieter, and Hitch barfed on the floor.

Marlo rolled his eyes at that action. "He said not to move." Marlo quickly covered his mouth and swallowed his lunch back down.

Fumio ignored them and walked up to Ilsa.

"I was sent here by the Queen as soon as she heard your report."

"I could think of no one else the Queen would send but you sir," Ilsa said as she bowed in respect.

"What are you doing here, Glasses?" Frowned Levi.

Hange gave her trademark grin.

"Fumio said the Queen picked us personally to go with Fumio here. Plus… I REALLY WANTED TO SEE THAT NEW MACHINE!"

Fumio turned to the group.

"No doubt you all will be wanting answers to the Gotango?"

"That is an understatement," said Jean.

"I assume everyone is here?" said Fumio.

Armin stepped up.

"No, Sasha is with Angurius, checking on his wounds."

Lora looked to Moll.

"Where's Sanda?"

Moll snapped out of her thoughts and said, "I don't know, last time I saw him he was checking out wreckage. I haven't seen him since."

"Well we can explain it to them later," said Fumio as he walked to the doors of the town hall as everyone joined him.

The inside of the town hall was filled with paintings showing the building of Tanakibo, then of Godzilla fighting Krystalak the Crystal Titan, then in the middle of the hall hung a tapestry with the image of Godzilla standing over the burning bodies of Titans.

"Impressive artwork," said Fumio.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Now about that giant thing in the sky, that managed to take down three kaijus!" said Connie.

"Indeed," said Fumio. He looked to Miki. "Where shall we sit?"

Miki pointed to a round table for them all to sit. Everyone took a seat.

"Now about this…Gotango?" said Miki.

Fumio nodded. "Yes but before I tell you about it…"

"Oh great, more stalling," whispered Lora. Moll shushed her.

Fumio sighed. "As I was saying, there was something we neglected to say."

Levi raised his eyebrow, "What did you neglect to mention?"

Everyone was listening carefully at this.

Fumio coughed in his hand, "We did not come to your world by choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Eren.

Fumio continued. "We where chased to this planet by our enemies."

"I thought you bugs didn't those," said Levi.

"Levi, don't be rude," said Miki.

"On the contrary," Ilsa said while cleaning her pad. "There are a few if not many life forms in the galaxy that can be quite…displeasing. By that I mean personality-wise."

"And this Gotango is piloted by these…enemies?" asked Marlo.

Ilsa had her eyes at her pad but she still answered.

"Yes, you could say they are the deadliest of foes our people have ever faced."

Nearly everyone in the room was a little nervous. Anything that can threaten the Nebulans must _really_ be something.

"Geez, what do they look like?" said Connie.

"Sadly, we can not give you an image, but I can say that with the use of our technology I have no doubt that they have taken human form as we have," said Ilsa.

Lora gasped, "You mean they could be here in Tanakibo?"

"Or within the walls," said Mikasa.

Fumio chuckled.

"Do not worry, when we came to your walls we did a scan for our enemy and they where no here."

"And in my time here I could not trace any signs of them here," finished Ilsa.

"Okay, that is very nice and all but you didn't get to tell us what they are called!" asked Hange with anticipation.

Fumio and Ilsa both looked at each other and back to the group.

Fumio spoke first.

"Their names are hard to pronounce in your language, we just simply call them The Enemies of Peace."

"What else can you tell us about them?" said Levi.

Ilsa began:

"To make it simple and short; long ago we came to their world bringing the hope of helping them and breathing new life to their people. They where war mongers before we came…and sadly due to our arrival they became worse."

Fumio frowned, "We tried to reason with them, but they kidnapped some of our people, torture them for our secrets. It had gotten so worse that we had to retaliate."

"You fought them?" said Armin.

Fumio nodded sadly.

"It was a blood bath on both sides, and has left their planet more scarred then when we arrived. We managed to destroy most of our tech so they couldn't continue the violence. Our fleet left to continue our journey…but we missed one."

"The Gotango," said Mikasa.

Ilsa nodded, "The last weapon they stole from us."

Fumio continued;

"So in rage they chased us, damaged our ship, but we managed to damaged them in return. We came to your planet and we believed them to be dead."

Moll gasped.

"What is it, Moll?" asked Lora.

"The last kaiju attack, I looked into the mind of the Terror bird, it saw an object crashing down."

"No doubt the Gotango," said Ilsa.

"But that was weeks ago, right?" said Hitch.

"Yeah, way before you guys came," said Jean.

"Care to explain that?" said Levi.

"Why a worm hole of course," said Ilsa.

Everyone besides the Nebulans where confused.

"Worm what?" asked Hange.

Fumio rubbed the bridges of his nose.

"Never mind all that, it can be explained later. Now that the enemies of peace are here, we all must be prepared for the worst."

"Unless the Great Predator 'gets rid of it' right?" said Dieter.

"Perhaps," said Ilsa. "Of course they may be prepared for nearly everything."

Fumio stood up. "Which is why I have gathered this small group of some of your finest soldiers."

Levi raised an eyebrow again as he glanced at Hange smiling, Hitch poking at the table cloth, and Marlo tried to get her to stop. Dieter and Mobilt looked nervous at the mention.

"Ok then, but why have you gathered…them here?" Levi asked.

Fumio spoke in detail;

"During the attack with our enemies, a small section of our ship broke apart and landed somewhere in the forest near Tanakibo. Our scans show that the contents within in are undamaged."

"What contents?" asked Miki.

Both the Nebulans where silent for awhile, until Fumio spoke.

"Something that if the enemies get their hands on…would be complete and certain death for all life on this planet."

Once more silence fills the room and before anyone could speak the hall doors opened and man wearing a green uniform came running in nearly out of breath.

Jean jumped out of his seat, "What the hell!?"

"It's one of our police," said Lora.

The man stopped at Miki and nearly collapsed if she had not held him still.

"Miss Saegusa, I have seen…they where…." spoke the man nearly out of breath.

"Calm down what do you have to tell me," asked Miki.

"I…heard voices, they where coming near the gate of the town. I checked it out and saw Sanda talking to a boy with green hair."

"Sanda?" asked Moll.

"What else?" asked Miki.

The man continued.

"Madame, I overheard them….they're Titan Shifters!"

Eren stood up in shock along with Armin and Mikasa, but none more then Moll.

"That can't be true," said Moll, "You must be mistaken, Sanda is not..."

"Moll, calm down," said Miki looking at her with a calm face, but married with a look of worry.

Miki turned to the officer.

"What did you hear them say?"

The officer told them what he could hear from the two;

 _"_ _Y-y-y-you can't-t-t-t be here," said Sanda._

 _Gaira smiled with traces of blood on his teeth;_

 _"_ _You know Reiner was worried, he thought you where being tortured, but looks like you switched sides."_

 _"_ _I bet Reiner will be more mad at you then Gabera eh?"_

 _Sanda began to panic. "N-n-n-no! you d-d-d-don't understand!"_

 _Gaira laughed, "Oh are you going to tell me that this was part of your plan to get in close to them? Please, you are not that smart brother."_

 _Sanda began to shake again, "I-I-I-I…"_

 _"_ _I swear that stutter of yours is getting to be annoying! How about this; why don't you think of a way of speaking right while I go and kill and eat that man over listening in?"_

 _Sanda stopped and turned around to see the officer._

 _Gaira smiled as he licked his lips feeling hungrily, the officer in fright quickly fled the scene._

 _Gaira was about to chase after him when Sanda grabbed him._

 _"_ _NO! No m-m-m-more deaths!" he shouted._

 _Then Gaira grabbed him._

 _"_ _Well looks like you friends will know your little secret after all," smiled Gaira._

 _Sanda lowered his head, cause he knew he was right._

 _"_ _Time to go home brother," said Gaira leading him to the forest._

"…And that was all I could hear," the officer finished.

"Great, this is just great!" shouted Jean. "Is anyone else we know a Titan Shifter!?"

"Well…"

The group turns to Fumio as he spoke.

"I believe we have another mission."

 _Meanwhile in the forest…_

The Gotengo dodged another beam from Godzilla.

Godzilla was growing very tired of this and it just makes him even angrier. The Gotengo fired a missile straight at him.

Godzilla was about to fire but the missile exploded in mid air, releasing a blinding light.

Godzilla rubbed his face trying to get his vision clear. But he noticed the area changing, he could see smoke rising from a large stone surface. Then he heard large footsteps.

Godzilla looked up and saw a large creature, similar to creatures he feasted on, but larger…and smiling.

He heard a cry, a female cry in his ears. Godzilla couldn't understand, but when he heard it, he felt terrified and upset. When he looked back at the large creature it had something in its hand.

The sound of the cry came from the creatures hand. The Titan raised the figure to it's mouth and clamped down on it, the blood from the creature landing on Godzilla's face.

Godzilla did not understand what he was feeling; he felt sad, scared, but most of all…more angry then he had ever felt.

His target was now long gone, but Godzilla didn't care. All he did was roar.

" **SSSKREEEONKG!** "

 _At the edge of Tanakibo._

The recent news about Sanda being a Titan Shifter gave cause of great concern, so Fumio decided on expanding the group with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Jean and….

"No! You can't go Miss Saegusa," said Lora.

Miki sighed, "Lora I have been outside of Tanakibo before you know."

"But this is more dangerous!"

Moll stepped up, "She is right, please let me go in your place, Miss Saegusa."

"No," Miki said sternly. "Moll I know why you want to go but listen to me the both of you. I have been training you both with your powers ever since we where children, and with me gone Tanakibo needs guidance. I cannot think of anyone more worthy of watching the town than you two."

Lora hated it, but she trusted Miki's judgment while Moll turned her head. She felt Miki's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure Sanda is brought back alive."

Moll nodded.

Miki then walked to Sasha and Connie.

"You two will stay behind, hopefully Anguirus will be healed by the time we get back. So I'm counting on the Kaiju corps to defend Tanakibo."

"Actually, I'm not a member of this corps," said Connie.

"Consider yourself inducted," said Moll.

Connie sighed while Jean chuckled at this. "And here I thought the overgrown armadillo would be a disaster for you-"

Jean suddenly felt both of his arms pulled hard across his back. He turned to see Sasha wearing an expression of complete rage.

" **What did you say about my boy?!** " she growled.

Jean was sweating up with fright and in pain, "I'm sorry! Anguirus is a great monster-"

Sasha pulled.

"AH! I MEAN HE IS A GREAT MEMBER OF THE GROUP AND WE ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM DEFENDING HUMANITY!"

Sasha let go and smiled happily.

"Good. And don't worry Miki, the Kaiju corps can handle anything, be it a Titan or a Kaiju."

Sasha saluted and walked to Anguirus's resting at the edge.

Armin gulped, "Do you guys remember when she would make a big deal about food?"

Jean rubbed his arms.

"You know Yeager for a moment I thought that was _you_ pulling my arm. Too scared to try it?"

Mikasa sighed and Armin scooted away, but Eren just stood there.

"Why bother? Besides, you should know never to say anything bad about Anguiurs in front of Sasha. Now come on, we have more important things to do," said Eren walking to Levi.

The group was surprised at this, normally Eren would get really angry at Jean. But now Eren feels…calm.

Eren walked up to Levi.

"Everyone is ready, Captain."

Levi nodded.

"Now are you sure this will work?" he said holding what seems like a belt.

"Yes," said Fumio. "These belts will release a gas that will keep the Kaijus from going anywhere near us."

"Sadly it will not work on the Titans," said Ilsa.

"Sure, why not?" said Marlo.

Hange was drooling over the belts. It only took the combined strength of Moblit and Ditch to keep her from grabbing all of them.

Thankfully, all the belts went to the group and they carefully entered the forest on horseback except for Fumio and Ilsa who walked on foot.

They continued the journey, carefully watching for any signs of attack from either Kaiju or Titans.

Soon Fumio and Ilsa managed to get ahead of the group, despite the rest on horses.

"How can those guys walk so fast?!" said Jean.

"After everything they can do and that is what you're asking?" said Hitch.

Suddenly the two Nebulans stopped.

"What's wrong?" said Miki.

Ilsa looked at her and pointed to the ground.

"I have found footprints that match Sanda's foot size leading right."

"Good. Then they will be easy to find and-"

But Armin was interrupted by Fumio holding a device .

"But our devices have detected energy traces on the far left of the forest."

"And what are these traces from?" asked Hange getting excited.

"They are from the capsule from our ship."

The group was silent.

"Is this the same capsule that if it falls to the wrong hands would kill us all?" said Jean.

Fumio nodded.

"So are we going to find this capsule instead of Sanda?" said Dieter.

"Actually, I was thinking on us splitting into two groups," said Fumio, "One to find Sanda and the other to the capsule."

"That would work," said Levi.

"Excellent," said Fumio. "Now I shall take Armin, Dieter, Hange, Morblit, Marlo and Hitch with me to find Sanda. The rest of you with Ilsa to find the capsule."

Eren stepped up, "I don't know, maybe we should stay together."

"You maybe right Yeager, but as of right now we can't afford to focus our attention on only one, so we stick with their plan." said Levi.

Eren sighed but nodded, causing Armin, Mikasa, and Miki to be surprised at that. Not another outburst, not even arguing about it.

"Wait."

The group turned to Marlo.

"What about the Gotango?"

Ilsa looked at her pad. "According to my scans the ship flew past the area, my guess is that due to the Great Predator attacking them they didn't have time to scan it…but all and all we must take it before they discover the traces."

So it was decided that the two groups should separate.

"Armin," said Miki.

Armin looked at Miki as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Armin blushed, "Thanks you too."

Hange huffed, "This is no fair! I wanted to see the Gotango and the other aliens."

Morblit sighed." What makes you think they will be near the capsule?"

"It's where I would be if I knew there was something my chaser had that can destroy them easily."

"Is it scary that she might be right?" said Marlo.

Soon they headed out, Group one led by Levi and Ilsa and Group two lead by Fumio headed their way.

Moments pasted but soon enough Group one stopped.

"We found it," said Ilsa. "The capsule."

In front of them was a large cylinder on its sides. It was the size of a house, and it was covered in burned marks and broken tree barks.

"That is one big capsule," said Jean.

"Everyone look around, Ilsa said there could be an entrance," said Levi.

"If you find it report it to me at once," said Ilsa. "I will watch out for any Titans."

"And how are you going to stop them? You don't have any gear," said Jean.

Ilsa said nothing but looked over her pad.

Soon everyone started to search around the capsule. Eren was with Miki looking at the left side of the large object, each of them looking for what could be a hole or a door as Ilsa called it.

"Eren."

Eren turned around to see Miki looking at him with concern.

"Yes?"

"I got to ask you, are you feeling okay?" asked Miki.

Eren raise an eyebrow, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well it's just…and I'm not saying it's bad or anything, but you don't seem to act like yourself."

Eren looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Miki began to rub her fingers nervously, "What I mean to say is….you're not showing much anger."

Eren looked at her, and then began to realize what she was saying, He didn't feel the large amount of rage he felt before the attack.

"Is that bad?" said Eren.

"No!" Miki said smiling "This is good, I think we might have a break through. Of course, it is strange for you to feel it now."

Then Miki saw water leaving Eren's eyes, then he pulled her into a hug.

Miki was shocked at this event, "Eh, Eren?"

She felt tears dripping down her shoulder and Eren trembling.

"Thank you," he sobbed and repeated.

Miki smiled at this and hugged him tight. To Eren it felt like his mother hugging him.

This moment did not go unseen.

Mikasa came to help out Eren, but when she saw Miki, she stopped and was shocked at what happened.

She left the area and went on the other side of the object. She was not upset by the hug…well, maybe a little. She was upset that after all the times of staying by Eren's side ever since their… _his_ mother's death, she tired to protect him. But never once had she tired to help with his anger and yet, Miki managed to do that.

Is she just getting in Eren's way, she may be able to kill a Titan and even a Kaiju. But when Eren was in the grasp of the Great Predator…there was nothing she could have done to save him.

She was not strong enough to fight something that big, she was not strong enough to fight that new Titan Shifter, she was…

Mikasa stopped, she turned and saw a small flicker of light from a pile of wood and leaves. Carefully, she removed the pile and saw a human sized hole. Instead of alerting the others curiosity got the better of her and went in.

The inside reminded Mikasa of the Nebulan's ship, but dark and wires sticking out, no doubt damage from the Gotango.

Then she saw that flicker of yellow light again, this time it was coming from a large doorway.

Mikasa walked inside the huge metal entrance. Inside she saw a huge room filled with panels. Some damaged while others appear to be fully operating, but what really caught her eye was the source of the light.

Standing right in front of the room was a large cylinder. The object was see-through, giving her the view of what it contains.

The light she saw was like lightning, it was swarming around like an angry swarm of bees. Suddenly the swarm conjoined into an orb. To her shock three objects started to sprout from the orb.

Terror struck her face as the three objects took the appearance of serpent-like creatures.

The three creatures stared at her.

Mikasa moved back, but doing so she did not notice touching one of the buttons of the panel near her.

The cylinder started glow and opened, then lightning started move freely around the room, hitting every object except Mikasa.

Miksas was petrified as she looked at three-headed creature.

All three heads reared back and lunged at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What was that?" said Levi at the back of the object.

"That sounded like Mikasa!" said Jean.

Soon the two followed the cry at the hole and both entered. They found the room and Mikasa laying on the ground.

"Mikasa!" shouted Jean rushing to her, "Are alive you Mikasa?"

Levi looked around the room and back to her.

"No marks on her, so she wasn't attacked," he whispered.

Mikasa slowly stood up rubbing her head.

"Are you okay, Mikasa?" said Jean.

"Of course I'm alright," she said slowly standing up.

"Did you find anything in here?" Levi asked.

"Nothing sir, just light."

Levi looked at Mikasa then sighed. "Our Nebulan friends are not going to like this. Come on, we might as well report."

Mikasa started to follow, but she looked to her left and on the wall a creature with golden skin looked at her.

Mikasa flinched and bumped into Jean.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?"

Mikasa looked at him and back to the wall, seeing her reflection.

"Yes…I'm fine."

The two started to catch up with Levi, neither knowing that a small strike of lightning swarmed across Mikasa's eye.

 _Author's note. To those who have not guessed it, KING GHIDORAH HAS ENTERED…in a way. So you guys are probably wondering, what role we he play in this, what will happen to Mikasa. But what you should really be asking is, what version of is Z-king and Lord Primeval using? Well to answer that…YOU GUYS WILL DECIED! That's right you the loyal readers and followers will be deciding on what version of Ghidorah we will be using, It can be either Showa, Heisei, Millennium, or Grand. Right now there is a voting poll on my page on the selections you can pick. But first rules! 1. You can only vote one time. 2. Anyone who does not have an account must put their vote on their review. 3. We will not be using Death or Keizer Ghidorah. 4. No fanart versions of him either, we don't want to use Matt Franks work all the time you know. 5. We will not be using Legendary Pictures Ghidorah….because we have no idea what he looks like. Also Cretaceous Ghidorah will be on the poll and their for will be separated from Grand Ghidorah so if you vote for him, he will not transform into Grand Ghidorah._

 _The voting will cease at the end of the month._

 _So good luck and think carefully about your choice._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: The Votes are In and we have a Winner! Which will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: The Enemies.

"Thank you so much, Miki!" cried Eren as he continued to hug her.

"Your welcome, but you already said that three times," laughed Miki, "Oh and you are kind of…hugging me too tight."

Realizing this Eren quickly released the psychic as she gasped for air.

"Sorry, it's just…I'm so happy. After trying to find ways to calm myself down finally I can move on without remembering…."

But Eren paused, and is expression went from joy to worry.

"Eren?" asked Miki getting a little worried.

"I...I can't remember."

Eren whispered it but Miki could hear him clearly.

"Remember what?"

Eren started to tremble, "My mother's death; I can't remember it."

"What?!" said Miki in shock.

"I know _how_ she died, but the memory, everything to my mother's final words to me…they're gone!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The two turned at the shreik.

"MIKASA!" shouted Eren.

They ran to the source of the scream on the other side of the giant capsule and waiting there was Ilsa.

"I assume you also heard the scream?" she said coldly.

"It was Mikasa, where is she?" said Eren.

"I'm here and I'm alright."

All three turned around to see Mikasa, Jean, and Levi coming out of the hole.

Eren quickly ran up to Mikasa.

"Are you alright? Why did you scream?"

Mikasa then pushed Eren off of her, "I said I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Mikasa what is-?."

But Eren was interrupted by Ilsa running past him towards the entrance .

"Oh boy," sighed Jean.

"Come on, we better follow her," said Levi.

"Did you find the weapon?" said Miki.

"No," said Mikasa holding her head.

Eren walked up to her, "Mikasa are you sure you are alright?"

Eren moved his hand to her head but Mikasa slapped it away.

"I told you I'm fine!"

Eren flinched back and for a moment he thought he saw her eyes change red before turning back, she then followed Levi into the capsule.

"Goodness what did you do Yager?" asked Jean.

"I did nothing," said Eren as Miki walked up to him.

Jean looked at Eren and Miki.

"Yeah right."

Jean followed Mikasa. Eren looked at Miki who only shrugged and the two followed in.

When the group entered they saw Ilsa frantically going to each of the panels in the room.

"Where? Where is it? Where?!"

Ilsa pulled up her pad and began scanning the whole room only to stop at Mikasa.

"You!" she pointed at Mikasa, "Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" asked Miki.

Ilsa looked at Miki, and Miki flinched at the cold and angry look the Nebulan was giving.

"I was not asking you," she sneered.

Ilsa then marched up to Mikasa's face, "I'll ask again where is it."

Mikasa looked back her expression matching hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Ilsa sneered, "In that container, there was a surge of energy. That is what we where searching for and now it is gone. My scans show you where in direct contact with energy. So. Where. Is. IT?!"

Jean pulled Ilsa away.

"Hey leave her alone, she said she doesn't-"

Then suddenly Jean was pulled up by his collar by Ilsa. He was surprised by her strength, and he was not the only one.

Ilsa sneered, "Listen and listen well ape; the contents within are worth more then any of your lives and if it's gone all of you will-"

"Will what?"

Ilsa turned to see Levi holding his blade and the rest looking jumpy. Even Eren was about ready to bite his finger.

Ilsa's expression changed back to calm as she put Jean down and fixed his collar.

"My apologizes, I did not mean to overreact. It's just the contents as we have been told it is very dangerous and if let loose, or fell into the wrong hands, would be disastrous."

Levi slowly put his blade away but the group was not assured.

Ilsa walked to one of the panels.

"At any event I will alert the ship of the location of the capsule, and perhaps we can find the energy source."

Ilsa then walked back to the entrance and gazed back at the group.

"Well, we might as well continue to find the enemies of peace. As you all should remember if we do not find the Gotango then we are all in danger."

As soon as Ilsa walked out of the room the group started to calm down.

"We're sure that they are our friends, right?" asked Jean.

"No, they are our allies," said Levi.

"What's the difference?" asked Eren, putting his hand down.

"An ally is someone that is only your friend temporary until suddenly they become your next enemy," Jean answered.

Everyone was silent at that thought.

Miki put what Levi said to mind. If what Levi said was right (and she hoped he was wrong because with the way the world is now) humanity cannot afford to have the Nebulans as their enemies.

 _Meanwhile in the Nebulan's ship…_

In a large dark room filled with all sorts of strange metal devices, but the most concerning object to observe would be the large crystal object and the life form within it.

The Doors slid open. Kubota walks up to the crystal and looks down upon the sealed Titan shifter Annie Leonhart.

Kubota raised his head and snapped his fingers.

At his signal, a metallic cube levitated up from a platform and hovered towards him.

"Drone, activate log," Kubota commanded.

The side of the cube's face started to glow green and several words started to appear.

"Lab log number 2225/129. After obtaining the sealed Titan Shifter I will begin the process of releasing the creature and begin further experiments."

Kubota walked to a terminal and pressed down on a pentagon-shaped button, then descending up top. Four long metallic claws hung over the crystal, then the claws fired a laser, cutting the crystal piece by piece, carefully avoiding Annie.

Kubota watched as the lasers did their job and all that remains of Annie's crystal prison are shards and dust.

Kubota noticed Annie starting to wake.

"Subject is starting to gain consciousness," spoke Kubota.

Annie slowly started to lift herself up. Her eyes shut as she held her head with her hands.

"What…what happened?" she spoke at last.

Then memories of fighting Eren in the walls, both in Titan form. She tired to escape, back to her village, but then Mikasa cut her fingers pushed her down and Eren….

Annie opened her eyes in terror, moving them to see strange metal objects around her in a dark room. The table she was on was hard and cold, then she slowly moved her head to stare at a man in orange looking at her with a floating cube.

"Greetings Annie Leonhart," said Kubota.

Annie started to breath faster, her hands started to shake.

 _Where am I? What is this? Who is he?_ She thought, _This isn't right, this is not right!_

Annie started to move off the table carefully, never taking her eyes off of Kubota.

"You have been asleep for some time, much has changed since your…self imprisonment. Now, allow me to explain your being here. My people are interested in learning more about Titan shifters such as yourself, and you are going to help me weather you want to or not," smiled Kubota.

Annie felt worried about this man, but right now all that matters is that she is free, and she can attack.

Quickly Annie bit her finger, activating the transformation.

"Opening the view top window was a correct course of action for this to work," Kubota spoke, unmoved by the transformation.

Soon where Annie once stood, The Female Titan returned.

Annie was surprised that she did not hit the sealing or any walls. Just how big is this room?

She sensed something behind her.

She turned to see five metallic claws quickly coming towards her. She tired to smack them away, but as soon as she hit the objects her arms broke off.

Kubota continued to watch as the Female Titan struggled against the metal arms.

"Hmm. It would seem she is a lot tougher then she appears…if the claws can not hold her I might have to use Gig-oh, never mind."

Kubota stopped as the metal arms held Annie by her limbs and even grasping her neck.

Annie tired to move her body but the metal arms held her still. She saw the orange man rise up on a long metal rod with the cube. It kept going until it reached her eye level.

"Struggle all you want, there is no breaking free of this," said Kubota.

In anger Annie tried to launch herself at him, trying to bite his head off.

Kubota still remained unmoved by this attempt.

The cube screen changed colors to red.

 **"** _Master Kubota, you are required to take your pill today_ _ **,"**_

"No need drone," spoke Kubota as he started to shake a bit and his fingers slightly extending.

"After all, our guest showed her true form, I think it should be fair I do the same."

Annie tired to continue to shake her bonds off, but paused as she saw the orange man started to change. She stared in horror at what she witnessed.

 **"** ** _Now to continue the experiment."_**

A three-fingered claw pushed the sides of the cube, then Annie heard a sound coming up.

She saw blades, and saws coming towards her.

" ** _A fare warning, Ms Leonhart, this will be painful. So if you need to scream please do so… I want to know if this is working."_**

Annie's eyes widened as a blade slowly neared her eyes.

"EEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her screams echoed across the ship and could be barely heard outside.

 _Back at the forest…_

Levi watched Ilsa carefully after her outburst while the rest where not only keeping watch for Kaiju, but they where also watching Mikasa.

Ever since they left the giant capsule, Eren saw Mikasa rubbing her head as if she was in pain. Eren tried to talk to her again but she once more brushed him off, this was not like her at all.

"This place is creeping me out," said Jean, "It's like any moment a Titan or a Kaiju could just jump right out and attack."

"I feel no Kaiju around. And as for the Titans, well ,their minds are hard to look at," said Miki.

"Well who knows, maybe the Kaiju finally got rid of all of them, right?" said Jean.

"Nice thought, but don't lower your guard," said Levi. "Anything could come out and attack us now."

Ilsa lowered her device. "Indeed Captain, we all must keep our guard up for if we-"

SWOOPPP

Suddenly Ilsa found herself covered by a net. Before she could do anything an electric surge went through the net, causing her to lose consciousness.

The group froze. Levi looked up at the source of the net.

"Everyone look up!" Levi shouted.

Everyone looked up at one of the trees and saw three humans wearing strange armor with clear metal plates covering their shoulders and chest.

Miki saw the three strangers, there where two men and one woman.

The two men jumped out of the tree, each of them held a strange metal object. Jean noticed that the objects looked a little like those blasters the Nebulans where inventing.

Eren looked at the two men, the first one had short spiky hair, while the second one held his weapon up at them.

Before anyone could do anything Mikasa activated her gear and launched herself right at the two.

The two men leaped up from her attack, missing her blades.

Mikasa was shocked, how could they leap so high like that without gear?

"Everyone! This must be the them!"

Then Jean got out of his stuper and activated his gear while Levi went up to attack the woman.

The girl dogged him and jumped to the next tree behind her and then the next one with Levi following her.

Eren watched as Jean and Mikasa tried to attack the two men but every time they get near they would just dodge them.

Mikasa managed to keep up with the first man and raised her blade. But as she moved her blade down to dismember his arm.

To her shock, the blade broke.

"Mikasa!" Shouted Jean.

Before he could do anything, Jean saw the second man coming towards him and punched him so hard it forced Jean to land on a tree branch, knocking him out.

Eren was not going to let his friends fight alone, He raised his finger to his mouth.

"Eren look out!" shouted Miki.

Suddenly Eren felt someone grabbing his arm. He looked to his shoulder to see a silver hand. Quickly, he grabbed his blade and stabbed the figure.

Then Eren paused, the figure did not fall down, it didn't even scream.

The figure was humanoid but the figure's body was colored in red, blue, yellow and mainly silver colors. Its head has a sharp tip at the top and it's eyes are black no eyeball in sight. The thing's mouth looked like it had an artificial grin.

Eren watched in shock, as the metal man grabbed the blade and removed it form its chest.

"What are you?" Eren said.

"BY-YA-YA!" It shouted as it moved towards a fighting stance.

Levi followed the woman, trying to keep up. Soon he saw her standing on a large object but Levi took no notice until he landed on it.

He realized he landed on the Gotango.

Levi kept his eye on her.

" _Dammit! How can I be so stupid? She lead me right into a trap."_

Levi felt something sharp pressing the back of his neck, he sighed and placed his blades down.

Levi slowly turned his head to see a man wearing strange clothes with sword in hand and spoke in a language he was not familiar with;

"Get the hell off my ship kid."

Eren stood facing the metal man. To his shock, the hole on its chest started to close. Whatever this creature was it was healing itself. Eren then noticed the first man coming towards him while Mikasa was still trying to kill the second man.

"Wait!"

Miki moved between Eren and the metal man.

"Miki what are you doing? Get out of the way!" Eren shouted.

"Listen, I read their minds; they are not going to hurt us!"

Eren was confused at this news.

Miki turned to face the metal man.

"You're not going to hurt us are you?"

The metal man got out of its stance and saluted.

"BY-YA-YA!"

Eren relaxed, but then everything went black as the first man hit him hard in neck knocking him out.

"EREN!" shouted Miki, but then the metal man grasped her shoulder, knocking her out as well but it caught her.

"NO!" shouted Mikasa.

Miksas made a mistake doing that, because the second man slammed right into her sides, slamming her at the tree hitting her head as she fell down on her sides.

Before she blacked out she saw the first man shouting at the second who came down while the metal man carried Miki in it's arms.

Then everything went black.

Mikasa opened her eyes moments later. She looked around, she was no longer in the forest but…at her home, her old home.

Mikasa looked at her self, she was a little girl again. She saw something at the corner of her eye.

There on the floor are the bodies of her parents.

"Mom…Dad…no. NO NOT AGAIN!" she shouted.

"Well look what we have here…"

Mikasa froze in horror. Right in front of her where the three men, the same who killed her parents.

"No you're dead," she whispered.

"Do we _look_ dead?"

She could not tell which one of them spoke they just started walking towards her.

"No Eren he…" Mikasa said slowly moving back.

"You mean _him_?"

Mikasa stopped. She turned around and her eyes widened in terror. There on the ground was Eren's body with blood around him.

"The little brat tired to stop us, so we killed him."

"EREN!" Mikasa shouted.

She tried to move towards him, but every time she tried it would seem his body would move away from her.

"You can't be dead, please wake up!"

"Sorry, he's dead and so will you!"

Mikasa turned back to the men as they slowly moved towards her, soon the room she was in turned to an empty area filled with fog as the men nearly reached her.

"NO STAY AWAY! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mikasa could not look away as they came. But then suddenly…

Three lighting bolts came down and completely incinerated the attackers.

Mikasa stood still, until she had the strength turn around and to her shock, the bodies of Eren and her parents where gone. She stood up suddenly back to her full-grown body.

She saw something swimming in the fog to her right.

Then she heard something to her left.

Mikasa looked around trying to see through the fog, then a large mass started to rise up in front of her.

It was a creature, its appearance was that of serpent. It had golden scales, six horns on the sides of its head, sharp teeth and red eyes staring right towards her.

Mikasa was petrified. Then two other figures rose up, one from her left and right and each one was absolutely identical.

The middle thing leaned towards her, until its mouth was close to her ear.

Mikasa tried to move but no matter what she couldn't.

" _Hello Mikasa."_

 _Z-King N/A: YES AFTER SOME HARD DAYS AT WORK AND COLLEGE AND BEING SICK IT IS DONE…..well this chapter any way, so in case you have not guessed the Ghidorah that won is from the Heisi saga so you can have the image of Godzilla 2000 fighting Heisi King Ghidorah in your brains for sometime! and hopefully the next chapter will not be as long to wait for as this one…..but I'm not holding my breath._

 _Lord Primeval N/A:_

 _Hey guys! It's me here with a little message we've been wanting to get across. DON'T BE UPSET, NO ONE IS IN TROUBLE! We just had a few things we want to put out there:_

 _1: We've decided that this will be our last GXT story….._

 _…_ _for right now. We do have ideas for more stories, but once this one is completed we will take a break from Godzilla/Attack on Titan crossovers to do some other stories that have been building up for a while (for a sample of which ones we might do check out our Trailer Fic on our page) but we will get back to the series eventually._

 _2: The latest review we got was an apology for sending requests, claiming that they felt they were 'ruining' our story._

 _Guys, requests don't make us mad or annoyed. When we said 'no requests' what we meant was that we simply aren't TAKING them. It isn't because we think low of your ideas (In fact, some ideas you gave us are downright AWSOME!) we just have a very specific story we want to tell. You guys can make requests all you want, just please don't expect us to do them._

 _With that out of the way, see you all next time when King Ghidorah makes his debut!...sorta_


	11. Chapter 11

_From Lord Primeval: so, you guys are wondering what took us so long. Well, back in December, Z King wrote a Deadpool fanfic…_

 _Deadpool didn't like it. In a bit of rational criticism, Deadpool kidnaped Z-King and kept him in an abandoned warehouse, forcing him to write out his requested story. Fortunately, I was able to track him down. Due to his healing factor the only weapon I could use was a Bluray copy of X-Men Origins Wolverine, the_ one _thing he can't heal from, allowing us to escape._

 _(Also Z-King got sick.)_

 _Apologies for the wait. So after a long wait here is the next chapter._

Chapter 11: Ally?

" _Mikasa, are you alright?"_

Mikasa stood absolutely still, the only movement she could muster was her body shaking with fear.

Never before has she felt such terror at the sight of this three-headed serpent before her.

The head on left moved slowly by her side.

" _She is petrified, I suppose you can't blame her. Look at her, so sad."_

Mikasa moved her head away from the left head but soon faced the eyes of the right head.

" _And yet you can't deny she has such courage, to keep her emotions cold so she can protect Eren and her friends."_

Mikasa found herself trapped between the two heads of the creature. Now all she could do is look back up at the middle head as it lowered to face her.

Working up the last ounce of courage she had left, she calmed down and her face went into an emotionless expression and spoke.

"Wha-what are you?"

The right head moved in front of her.

" _That's a rude question, Mikasa. Just because we don't look like you, you assume we are an '_ it.' _"_

The left nudged the right away from her.

" _Now now, we are the only animal she was ever seen that can talk, you can not blame her for that."_

The Right head pushed back on the left head.

" _Don't tell me what I can or can not blame!"_

 _"_ _SILENCE!"_ Shouted the third head.

The outburst caused the others to move back as the middle head lowered down to Mikasa.

" _I am so sorry about that. Sometimes those two tend to disagree… a lot."_

Mikasa looked at the three heads.

"Are you not the same creature?"

" _We where born together and share the same body, but are each a different personality,"_ The Middle head spoke.

The left head bowed, " _I am intellect; the wisdom and thought. In other words I am knowledge."_

The right head snared and bowed; " _I am expression, the strength and power. I am ferocity."_

The Middle head moved between the two and bowed;" _And I am decision, the one who chooses the path that we must take"_

All three heads bowed to Mikasa.

" _And it is thanks to you we are free. Thank you,"_ All three spoke.

"Thanks to me?" Mikasa asked, then she slowly started to remember something.

The whole area started to change. Mikasa saw she was back inside the capsule. She also saw herself and the large cylinder containing the electric ball.

She watched again as the ball sprouted three heads.

Mikasa then looked back at the ball and the dragon.

"It was you," she whispered. "You where the thing in the cylinder, The Nebulon's weapon."

All three of the heads suddenly snared, causing Mikasa to jump back. The memory faded, returning the entire area back into a foggy surrounding.

The Middle one was the first to stop.

" _I am sorry Mikasa. Even though the Nebulons created us they are_ not _what you think they are."_

The environment changed again, but Mikasa did not recognize the area. The Nebulon's ship came into view, but when she looked up the sky turned purple and there where three suns, one behind the other and so on.

Mikasa saw human looking creatures in silver gowns. She noticed that they looked like female humans but their skin was featureless except with the appearance of two eyes, a mouth and a nose.

" _It is true that the Nebulons come to different worlds promising their aid..."_

Then like before Mikasa saw the ship fire a blue beam showing three of the same female looking creatures as she saw.

Then images changed again, this time the inhabitants looked like green horned apes.

"… _But there are those…"_

The same ship let out the same blue beam and two figures identical to the ape-men came and raised their hands in friendship. In response the ape men shouted in a strange language.

" _…_ _Who refused."_

The two figures from the ship frowned and returned to the craft.

" _And those who refuse pay a terrible price."_

She saw the area once again changed, but from a land of grand silver cities and jungles to ruins and a sea of flames.

Mikasa saw the Nebulan's ship fire upon an army of the ape-men, completely incinerating them.

"They did this?" Mikasa asked in shock.

" _It is true they wish for peace, but you must ask yourself; Peace for who?"_

The right head spoke:

 _"_ _Those who continue to refuse their offer are no longer of use to them and… well…you see the results."_

Mikasa didn't turn away from the scene. She had never seen this kind of destruction before. Not even the Titans, Kaijus, Berlot, or the Great Predator himself could make this.

She heard a sound. She looked up and saw a moving black cloud, but this cloud had eyes! As the cloud flew past her she saw many of the ape-men cough and fall down dead.

Mikasa then saw a large figure moving from the clouds of death caused by this smog monster.

She couldn't get a decent look, but she could see that this creature was as tall as the Great Predator. As the smog cleared she noticed it had sharp blades in a single row down it's chest and where it's hands would be there where blades. Its face showed a lone red line and from it a beam hit the ground towards her.

Just as Mikasa was about to shield herself the entire area faded back to grey.

Mikasa fell on her knees as she held onto her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"What… what are those things?" she spoke through her breath.

The left head spoke:

 _"_ _They are the creations, weapons, and slaves of the Nebulans. Much like us."_

"Why are you showing me this?"

The middle head moved facing Mikasa.

" _Because we believe you can help us."_

Mikasa finally stood up and looked at the three-headed creature before her.

 _Meanwhile back in forest…_

"OHHHH! This is boring!" cried out Hange.

"Please keep your voice down," spoke Moblit, trying to quiet down Hange but to no avail.

'But we've been walking in this woods for months!"

"Actually it has been over two hours," spoke Fumio.

"Whatever!" shouted Hange, "The point is we haven't seen any Kaijus or Titans!"

Armin quietly shushed her.

"Remember, we are not here to find Kaijus we got to find Sanda and the other Titan Shifter."

"But she is right. How come we haven't seen any signs of a Titan or a Kaiju?" spoke Dieter being careful.

"Well, Fumio did say that these belts keep the Kaijus from finding us," said Marlo.

"And who knows? Maybe all the Titans are Kaiju food now," said Hitch.

"Oh I hope not, I still want to study and cut some up!" said Hange her expression changed from bored to crazed-fantasies.

Hitch and Marlo both moved behind from Hange and Moblit.

"I don't like this," whispered Hitch.

"Look you know she can be a little-"

"No not her Marlo I mean the alien," said Hitch pointing towards Fumio.

Marlo sighed as he pinched the bridges of his nose.

"Hitch, not this again."

"Yes this again," she whispered harshly.

"I'm telling you those guys are trouble and I'm not the only one who knows this. Sasha does to."

"Sasha also keeps treating a vicious Kaiju as a pet/child," said Marlo.

"You know what I mean! Those guys are hiding something. Like why didn't they tell us about the whole Gotango-whatever it is-and this ultimate weapon they have?"

But before Marlo could answer the group stopped suddenly.

Marlo and Hitch went up ahead and saw Fumio outstretch his hand, signaling them to stop.

"What's going on?" said Armin.

"Nothing," Fumio Replied. "Just a Titan approaching."

As soon as they heard that the group minus Fumio got out their blades and prepared to activate their gear.

Soon enough a 15 meter Titan with long arms dragging behind its back, it's mouth hanging open, slowly coming towards them.

Dieter was about to use his gear when Fumio turned to look at the group with a serious expression.

"Don't move."

"But the Titan is-!"

Fumio narrowed his eyes, "It will be taken care of."

The group looked back at the approaching Titan. They raised their blades and where about to activate their gear when they felt the ground shake.

Soon as the Titan drew ever closer a large creature pounced on the Titan, keeping it down.

The group was silent in shock.

Until Hange spoke out.

"A VARAN?! AWSOME!"

"Please listen to me," spoke Fumio in a quiet voice, "As long as we wear the belts it wont be able to go near us. Perhaps."

"Perhaps?!" said Armin keeping his eyes on the Varan.

The group observed carefully as the Varan looked at the trapped Titan. They assumed the Kaiju was about to eat it, but it only covered the back of the Titan's neck with a single claw.

The Varan roared to it's left and out of the brush came six little Varans, the same size as Anguirus when he was still an infant.

"Aww they're cute," said Hitch.

All six of the offspring charged at the downed Titan and began to rip off pieces of its face, back, and arms.

"Eh, never mind," cringed Hitch.

One of the baby Varans tried to attack the neck but the adult Varan nudged it away, making the baby bite into the Titan's back

"Amazing," said Hange while Moblit kept her form going near the Kaijus.

"Somehow after all the time haunting Titans, the Kaijus must have figured out their weakness on the nape of the neck, and so they keep it unharmed so their babies can continuously eat its flesh."

SKREEEEONGK!

Everyone including the adult Varan faced the direction of the roar echoing all around.

"The Great Predator," whispered Dieter.

"It sounds a little different." said Hange.

The adult Varan nudged its children away from the Titan, then the mother used both arms to drag the Titan further into the woods, away from the group with the young following suit.

"Well changes of plans. I purpose that we split up again," spoke Fumio.

"What? Why?" said Armin, "We can't dwindle our numbers now."

"You Armin, along with Moblit and Dieter, will travel in the direction where that Titan appeared from while the rest of us will go in the direction of that roar."

"We are going to where the Great Predator is?" said Marlo nervously.

"YES!" shouted Hange.

"I doubt it was, but one can never be sure," said Fumio.

"But-"

Fumio then put his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Remember, we are you allies. I know what I'm doing. Trust me," said Fumio smiled.

Armin felt slightly disturbed at that, but nodded anyway.

"Ah, Hange," said Moblit.

"What is it? I want to see the Great Predator again," said Hange excitingly.

"Just…be careful, okay?" said Moblit rubbing the back of his head.

"Please. How long have you known me?" said Hange, causing Moblit to sweat.

"But anyway, you be careful too," said Hange.

Just as the second group was about to leave Hitch whispered to Marlo:

"I still don't trust that bug."

Armin managed to hear her and was slowly starting to agree with her.

When Fumio's group left Armin, Moblit and Dieter decided to use their 3D gear and jump across the tree limbs.

Then Moblit stopped on a ledge.

Armin and Dieter arrived near him.

"What's wrong?" said Dieter.

Moblit shushed him and pointed down.

Armin looked down and saw Sanda, and someone else walking.

All three of them stayed quiet and did their best to listen to them without being noticed.

"They should be here some where," spoke Gaira.

Gaira looked back at his brother, seeing him all depressed.

"Oh please! You're still upset about that stupid town?"

Sanda looked back at his brother angrily.

"It w-w-was not st-st-stupid! It w-w-was nice, and s-s-so where the p-people."

"And think what those nice 'p-p-people' would do to you if they found out what you really are?" said Gaira.

Sanda kept quiet after that. Then they heard some commotion coming from another direction and saw Gabara being tossed towards them.

"Hello friend, I see Reiner found you," grinned Gaira.

"Shut up," growled Gabara as he rubbed his black eye.

Reiner then came out grasping his fist, "Oh I'm not done teaching you yet you little rebel."

Gabara got up, "If I stayed there long enough I would end up dead like your boyfriend!"

Reiner was about to charge right at him in anger but stopped when he saw Sanda.

"Sanda? Good, you're okay…in fact I don't see any damage on you."

"That's because he was living a happy life forgetting all about us, right bro?" said Gaira.

"I w-w-was-"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Do you know anything new about those creatures? What about that new flying thing?" said Reiner.

But before Sanda could answer Gabara got up and walked towards them.

"Oh don't tell me you thinking of another one of your great plans."

Reiner faced him with a sneer, "Gabara just shut up and-"

"OH SHUT UP!" shouted Gabara causing everyone including the observers.

"You know I'm tired of your plans, and not only that I'm tired of your obsession with that overgrown lizard and both those Yeagers! And ESPECIALLY you thinking you're better than me!"

Reiner got up in Gabara's face as Sanda moved back to Gaira.

"Because I _am_ better than you; I'm more experienced then you no matter how different you are to most shifters."

Gabara laughed, "Well guess what? Since I am so different I don't need to listen to you or continue on with this mission!"

"In other words Reiner," Gabara grinned as he held up his hands to his mouth, "I'm going to squish you."

Reiner's eyes narrowed but before he could stop him, Gabara bit down on both thumbs and the transformation began.

The result of the sudden transformation pushed Armin and the others to fall down onto some branches, catching Sanda and Gaira's attention.

All three of them got up quick only to see the other two Titan shifters with Sanda looking down in shame and Gaira licking his lips.

"Well, well, well. Looks like they found us," smiled Gaira.

Dieter was the first to speak, while pointing his blade at Gaira. He was trying to look intimidating but failed due to his trembling body.

"Just who are you?!" Dieter spoke in panic.

Gaira just held up his hand to his face.

"It's dinner time."

And then another transformation began and Armin saw the Titan form of Gaira looking down on them, and from behind Gabara roaring to the heavens.

"I really wish Eren and Mikasa where here."

 _Back within Mikasa's mind…_

"But how can I help?" said Mikasa.

The right head moved to her right.

" _Those Insects took our minds from our body and trapped us in the containment unit you saw."_

The left head moved to her left.

" _We wish to be whole again, but we cannot exist without a body."_

Then Mikasa stood face to face with the middle head.

" _That's why we are in your mind, but do not worry, you are still you. In exchange for us to remain until we return to our true body, we can increase your skills, make you as fast as lightning, for with us you can have the power to defat any foe…no matter the size."_

Then an image appeared, that of Eren in his Titan form being held by the Great Predator nearing his jaws.

Mikasa looked back at that memory and remembered how she realized that she couldn't stop the Great Predator. Sure, she could kill a Titan and a Kaiju, but against something like the Great Predator and the new giant Titan Shifter…

...She needed more strength.

" _No need to answer now. You're ready to wake up."_

Mikasa looked back at the middle head as soon it was joined with the other two.

"What do you mean 'wake up?' Is this all a dream?"

" _No this is not a dream!"_ shouted the right head.

" _But you are waking up and you will meet those who can help you to help us,"_ said the left head.

" _Until then please don't tell anyone about us, they wouldn't understand,"_ said the Middle head.

" _Just trust us Mikasa, and wake up."_

Mikasa's eyes opened. She slowly stood up and waited for her eyes to focus on her new surroundings.

She was in a large room and by her side Levi and Miki awoke with Eren and Jean just getting up.

Mikasa then realized that they where in a cell.

"I will say this," said Levi, "This is the most clean cell I have ever seen."

"Oh where are we?" said Eren.

They saw a wall slide open from outside their cell, in a similar way as the one's on the Nebulan's ship.

The group watched and waited for what ever will come out.

What they did _not_ expect coming through that door was a boy around 11 years wearing a red shirt and long blue pants coming in and stopping by their cell.

"Hello, so raise your hands if you're confused and want questions."

 _To be continued…_

 _Author's note, Okay everyone listen up please, I have made a decision for the new year I'm going to be taking turns writing a chapter for some of my and Lord Primeval's stories, now that I'm done with this chapter I'm going to be working on the second part of my Doctor Who What if Companion story and after that chapter I'm going back to GXT 3 and back again until one of those stories are finished._

 _Also to avoid another long wait do you guys want the next chapter of GXT 3 to be a little shorter? just say the word and we will do it and thanks for you patience loyal readers and it will not be taken lightly._


	12. Chapter 12

_All right with what I learned about from season 2 of Attack on Titans and from the manga, things may start to get more interesting for this story._

 _Ps I finally figured out how to leave the line break._

Chapter 12: Conflict.

"Come on! Hurry up or we'll miss him!" shouted Hange, running from the group.

"If she keeps running ahead of us, she's going to wind up as meal for a Titan or a Kaiju," said Marlo nearly out of breath.

"Are we even _close_ to it?" said Hitch also catching her breath.

Fumio walked between them showing no signs of exhaustion.

"According to my device we should be-"

"Oh shit!"

The group paused and ran to Hange, thinking she was in trouble. But as they got to her she was not only unharmed, but she seemed upset.

"That's not the Great Predator, it doesn't even look like it! See?!"

The group looked at what Hange was seeing. There on the ground near a pile of broken trees, lay Zilla.

"What the hell is that?" said Marlo.

"It's a Kaiju that attacked Tanakibo a few times. It is called 'Old Mimic' since its roar resembles the Great Predator and spits out flames," explained Fumio.

The three humans looked at the Nebulan.

"I did my research."

"An interesting creature yes….BUT I WAS HOPING FOR THE GREAT PREADATOR!" whined Hange.

"You think she could shout any _louder_? I don't think the Titans quite heard her," whispered Hitch.

Marlo shushed her. To his shock, he saw the Nebulan Fumio walking towards Zilla.

"Hey! What are you doing? It could still be dangerous!"

But Fumio ignored him and continued until he was right by the snout of the reptile.

Zilla barley acknowledged the creature in front of him. All he is focused on is the pain where its arm used to be. Because of this, Zilla had failed to return to his nest and hunt for prey. Soon it will die.

But Zilla felt something on his nose.

Hange, Marlo and Hitch managed to catch up to Fumio and see him put a triangle-shaped pad on Zilla's snout.

"Oooh, what is that? A new wonder of alien technology?" grinned Hange.

Fumio didn't answer her as he pushed the center of the device.

The group watched as the pad glowed green and a swarm of green tendrils came out, wrapping around the wounded kaiju.

Zilla did nothing as he felt the tendrils all around him. All he could do is let out a soft growl.

Now Zilla was completely covered. The cocoon of metal glowed and then vanished.

Fumio looked at a device on his wrist. Because of alien writing on the screen, the nearby humans couldn't understand it. Fumio nodded in understanding.

Fumio looked back at the group, noticing the looks of shock at him.

"What. The hell. Was that?" said Marlo.

"To put it in simple words, it is a teleportation device. It allows any object it's attached to, (living or not) can send the object straight to the ship upon activation."

"Isn't it like what your ship does?" said Hitch.

"Yes, but the device only transport one object at a time. And it has to _attached_ to said object."

Hange quickly got in front of the Nebulan, showing a mixed expression of excitement and obsession.

"Can I try that wonderful device?! Also what else do you have with you?" she asked.

But before Fumio could answer a bright light shone out and a sound of explosions.

Hange quickly got over her obsession and took charge.

"A Titan Shifter," she whispered.

"It came from where Armin's group is," said Marlo.

"Then we better hurry," said Fumio keeping a calm composer.

* * *

Armin looked up in horror at the sight of the Green Gargantua.

Gaira stared at his prey, his mouth watering. He was about to attack when a bright light appeared behind him.

He turned around to see his brother too transformed into his Titan form.

"My. Prey!" snarled Gaira.

He turned around to attack but Sanda grabbed him in a headlock.

"No. More. Death!" snarled Sanda.

Armin, Dieter and Moblit activated their gear and dodged the battling brothers.

Armin and Moblit where on one side of the two while Dieter was on the other.

Dieter watched as the two Gargantua Titans grabbled each other, the green one trying to get free from his brown brother.

Dieter heard shouting from Armin.

When he looked at him it seemed he was warning him about something, but the warning came too late as Dieter was covered in shadow…

…as Gabara's foot stomped on him.

"Dieter!" shouted Armin.

Gabara laughed at his kill, then he turned his attention back to Reiner.

But he was gone.

Gabara growled. He knew Reiner would not run, he knew he would try and get him from behind.

" _Well, let's make it difficult for him."_ He thought.

Gabara's horn glowed and a surge of electricity started to circle around him.

The electric shield he made will keep any living thing away from him for a while, until he can find Reiner.

But in the mean time he might as well watch Gaira and Sanda fight each other.

Reiner hid behind the trunk of one of the largest trees in the woods as he watched Gabara laughing at the fight. He knew that demented fool would not miss the sight of combat.

Reiner was about to run when he saw Armin and Moblit in front of him, blades shown.

"Don't move!" spoke Moblit. "You're coming with us, dead or alive."

Reiner tightened his jaw. He looked at them, then glanced at Gabara continuing his laughter over the struggle.

"Reiner!"

He turned towards Armin.

"Just give up, you're in no position to escape," said Armin with a pleading look. "Please. This has gone on long enough. Just surrender now and you will not be harmed."

Reiner chuckled, "You and I both know that isn't true."

Armin lowered his head for a moment then jumped a bit after seeing Gaira breaking Sanda's hold.

Gaira slashed Sanda's chest leaving a nasty mark. Sanda tried to throw a punch but Gaira dodged it and tackled him.

Both hands locked with each other, Sanda constantly moving his head to avoid Gaira's jaws.

"This whole thing is a disaster."

Armin turned back at Reiner.

"Ever since that monster…your 'Great Predator' came, everything has become wrong."

"You're one to talk after everything you've done," said Moblit.

"Everything we've done was to protect our people from all of you!" shouted Reiner.

Armin and Moblit flinched and stared in confusion.

"But that doesn't matter….the Kaiju are awake, and it is only a matter of time…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Armin. "Time for what?"

Reiner looked at Armin with cold eyes.

"It will not be the Titans who will wipe out humanity in the end. It will be-"

"ARIMN LOOK OUT!"

Hearing Moblit's warning Armin turned around to see a Velociraptor charging at him.

But with quick thinking Armin managed to cut it's head off with his blades, but then two more came out of the woods and charged at them.

"This _isn'_ t what we need right now!" shouted Moblit, activating his gear to jump away from the coming Raptors.

Reiner saw this as his chance to leave but then was pounced by a Raptor.

Reiner grabbed its jaws with his hands while its claws pierced his skin, thus activating the transformation.

Gabara noticed this and was about to attack the Reiner's Armored Titan form when suddenly something slammed behind him, causing Gabara to fall towards Gaira and Sanda.

Sanda saw this and pushed Gaira away to avoid the falling giant.

Due to this the Raptors stop their attack.

Reiner threw the Raptor off of him and along with Armin and Moblit saw the newcomer.

The new arrival was in fact Gorosaurus with someone riding on his head.

"Moll," said Sanda.

"Moll?! What's _she_ doing here?" said Armin.

"Apparently riding on a Kaiju, and I'm next!" shouted Mobilt.

Armin and Moblit turned to see Hange, Hitch, Marlo, and Fumio arriving.

"Are you guys alright?" said Marlo.

"Not Dieter it seems," said Fumio, pointing at the crushed body in Gabara's footprint.

"Oh god," said Marlo.

"This may be a bad time to mention this but those small lizards are starting to grow in numbers now!" shouted Hitch.

Soon the group was surrounded by more Velociraptors. They surrounded them like a pack of wolves ready to strike.

Reiner tried to leave but was struck down by Gorosaurus's tail.

Then the Kaiju turned towards the Raptors and let out a loud roar at them, telling them to leave.

The Raptors where reluctant but they left all the same. Gorosaurus turned his attention towards Gabara lifting himself up.

Moll activated her gear and jumped off the dinosaur and landed softly on Sanda's shoulder, causing Sanda to look at her.

Moll looked at him, his eyes reflecting her expression; a mix of anger and sadness.

"I. Am. Sorry. For. Lying," said Sanda with a face of pure sadness.

Moll took a deep breath and looked at him with a sad smile.

"We will talk about this later."

A loud roar caused Sanda and Moll to turn to see Gaira back up with a feral look.

Sanda gently grabbed Moll and placed her with the others and roared back to Gaira.

Both brothers charged at each other, resuming their battle.

Gabara too was back up and roared at the newcomer Gorosaurus.

Gorosaurus roared back at the Ogre Titan.

Gabara was not going to let this small-armed lizard make a fool of him. He charged his horn and sent the electricity to his hands, ready to bludgeon him to death.

Gorosaurus simply held his ground and let out another roar to his opponent.

Gabara charged at him blindly, so much that he didn't see the Dino Kaiju lean back on his tail and delivered a hard Kangaroo kick at Gabara's chest, knocking the brute down.

Sanda used his left fist to slug Gaira in the jaw and in turn Gaira gave a double slash from his claws on Sanda's chest, drawing blood.

Sanda bent a knee in pain. Gaira is about to use his claws again but Sanda struck him with both fists, knocking him down.

Sanda quickly sat on him and grabbed his throat, hoping to crush his brother.

But as Sanda continued he looked at his brother's eyes and stopped, giving Gaira the moment to push him off.

"What… he almost had him!" shouted Hitch "What's wrong with him?"

"Would you kill your own sibling?" said Moll.

"Think we should assist?" said Marlo.

"No need too," said Hange.

Gaira walked towards his brother ready to do to him what he could not.

But as Gaira came near, Gorosaurus chomped his mouth over Gaira's face and tossed him towards Gabara, knocking him back down.

Gabara pushed Gaira off him and got right back up.

Gabara looked at Gorosaurus and at the traitor and the scouts.

Each side looking at the other, the scouts brought out their blades. Sanda stood in a fighting stance and Gorosaurus let out another roar while also placing his foot on Reiner.

Gabara looked at the downed Armored Titan, and made his decision.

Gabara grabbed Gaira and ran as fast as he could.

Sanda tried to follow them but due to the conflict he collapsed on the ground.

Moll used her gear and jumped on his back and cut the nape of his neck freeing him form his form.

"M-moll," spoke Sanda in exhaustion.

"Don't talk. You're exhausted," said Moll.

"I,m-m-m, s-s-sorry," Sanda fainted after that.

Moll smiled after that and held him at his side, lifting him up.

Gorosaurus looked down at the Armored Titan trapped under his foot. He lowered his head, ready to take a bite.

"GORORSAURUS NO!"

Gorosaurus turned towards Moll.

"Don't eat him!" Moll said to him in a firm tone.

Gorosaurus growled but lifted his head away from the Titan Shifter.

The group looked at Moll in shock.

"You just got to know how to talk with them," she said as she gently laid Sanda down.

Moblit and Hange came and tied Sanda's arms with rope from their satchels on their waists.

"This will hold him," said Moblit.

"Hey, he just helped you guys out," said Moll frowning.

"He did help us and all," said Armin "But we'd be better safe than sorry."

"So what are we going to do with the big guy?" said Hitch pointing at the Armored Titan.

"I shall deal with this," said Fumio walking towards him.

Hange grabbed Moblit and moved his head next to hers, making their cheeks touch each other.

"Watch! This is _so_ awesome!" said Hange, forcing Moblit to look and ignoring his blush face.

Moll watched curiously as the Nebulan walked towards the Titan shifter. She really noticed as Gorosaurus stepped away from the Titan, growling as Fumio draws near.

Fumio placed the Triangle device on The Armored Titan's face and began the process.

The group watched as the device released the glowing tendrils around the Titan just as he was about to open his eyes.

Moll's eyes widened as she watched the now completely covered Titan glowed and vanished.

"What happened, where is Reiner?" said Armin.

"Fumio said it was a transporter," said Marlo.

"Whatever that means," said Hitch. "He said it takes anything that it's attached to into their ship."

"Isn't it awesome?! Just when I think our friends from the stars couldn't get any more amazing they went up and show us more of their grand technology!" shouted Hange shaking Moblit.

"WHY! DO! YOU! AWAYS! DO! THIS! TO! ME!?" shouted Moblit while being shaked.

Moll just looked at the spot where The Armored Titan once laid.

"That glow," she said.

Fumio looked at Moll. "Yes."

Moll looked at Fumio "Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"By the way Moll, what are you doing here?" said Armin. "I thought Miki told you to stay at Tanakibo."

"I saw Gorosaurus near the edge of the forest and I tried again communicate with him. He told me that he'd seen Reiner in the forest. So I asked him to take me to him and, well, here I am," said Moll as Gorosaurus leaned down towards her and nudged affectionately her with his snout.

"And know he…likes you?" said Marlo.

"Great, another one," said Hitch sarcastically, but she shut up as Gorosaurs snarled at her showing his teeth.

"Uh… never mind," she said, hiding behind Marlo.

"A good thing she came with this Kaiju," said Fumio. "It would seem the affects of the belts have worn off, so we will require its assistance should we encounter more Kaiju _or_ if the other Titan Shifters come back."

"That could work," said Hange letting go of Moblit.

"By the way, any word from Eren, Miki and the others?" said Armin to Fumio.

"Not yet. But perhaps we should head off to their last known position," said Fumio.

"Great then," smiled Moll.

Then Gorosaurs lowed down and Moll climbed up on his head. "Everybody up."

"Wait… what?" said Marlo in shock with Hitch and Armin sharing his expression.

"If you guys want to save your 3D gears and also don't want to run into those fast lizards then I suggest you guys hold on, he won't mind." Said Moll.

Before either of them could answer Hange already got up on Gorosaurs head.

"Everybody hop on!" she smiled.

* * *

 _Back at the Palace within the walls…_

Queen Historia stood out the balcony watching the people down bellow her, mainly watching all the people wearing orange colored shirts.

Every day it seems that more and more of the scout regiments are replaced by Nebulan solders.

Queen Natlia said that it would be their honor to help around the Walls. There are still scouts, but only the ones calling themselves the Knights of the King.

Thankfully it was in honor of the Great Predator, and Commander Erwin is the leader of this guild.

Yet Historia can't shake the feeling that the Nebulans are hiding something from her.

The door to her room started to open. Historia was hoping it was Ymir coming back from her training. But instead came Farther Monroe and some guards trying to stop him.

"Your majesty I must have words with you at once!" He demanded.

"Sorry your highness, I tried to stop him," said Rico frowning.

"It's all right. What is it now?" Historia sighed in annoyance.

"Your highness, The Church and I have and it with these blasphemous creatures!"

Historia sighed, "What have the Nebulans done?"

"Those creatures," said Farther Monroe gaining his composer, "Have spoken outright blasphemy in saying that the walls are not divine and told me so with a smile!"

"My lady, I did over hear a Nebulan say this, but she was not picking a fight. It was more of a discussion," spoke one of the guards.

" _It_ boy, those creatures are _its_!" shouted Farther Monroe. "Your majesty those creatures are corrupting the minds of the people with their gifts," he quoted on that last word.

"Mark my words; sooner or latter those creatures will rule us all and you, forgive me for saying this, but you will be kissing their feet when this is all done."

Historia slammed her hand on her table causing the rest to flinch.

"Farther Monroe, I have listened to your concerns since you became head of the church, and I have listened to those many times. Let me make it clear to you; the Nebulans haven't shown me any signs that they are untrustworthy. Perhaps I would be inclined to believe you if you have _proof_."

Before she could continue Commander Pixis came into the room, passing the guards and nearly shoving Monroe out of the way.

"Your majesty, forgive the interruption."

"Oh what is one more interruption? What have you to say Commander?" said Historia.

"Perhaps this should be said in private," said Pixis looking at the two guards and Monroe.

"Oh no! I am not leaving this room until I say my peace," said Farther Monroe with authority.

Historia sighed and ordered the guards to leave the room leaving just her, Commander Pixis, and Farther Monroe.

"Okay Commander what is it you want to say?" asked Historia.

"Two of my men went down to relieve the guards protecting Ms, Lionheard down in her cell, but when they got there she along with her crystal container was gone."

Histoira and Monroe's eyes widened at this news.

"What? How is this possible?" shouted Monroe.

"Was it during Reiner's last attack?" said Historia.

"No. She was still watched very closely during that time," said Pixis, "In fact one of Commander Erwin's knights found the two men drinking it up in a bar in celebration for their new found wealth and they knew what happened to her."

"Well what man? Spit it out!" shouted Monroe.

Historia frowned but she too wanted to know what had become of Annie.

Pixis continued "They said one of the Nebulans came down and told them that they would relieve them and that they gave them gold for their trouble."

Histoira gasped at this, she turned to Farther Monroe who gave her a look of pride in knowing what he said to her had happened.

Historia did not know what to think of this, until a rash thought came upon her. She walked towards her balcony window but not without pulling out a small round device from her table.

She then walked out with Commander Pixis and Farther Monroe following.

"Your majesty what are you doing?" Pixis said.

Historia looked at the Nebulan's ship and placed the device towards her mouth.

"This is Queen Historia I wish to speak with Queen Natlia at once!"

A soon as he placed the device on her side the ship's sides glowed blue, indicating she was about to be transported onto the ship.

Pixis stood by the queen's side as well as Monroe reluctantly.

Soon the ship let out a ray covering the three and instantly transported them in the ship.

* * *

Queen Natlia stood up in the command station observing the screens of the many works the Nebulans have done across the Walls.

"My queen, construction of the railway is now complete. They are now beginning test runs. All they need is the given word," spoke one of the Nebulans on the terminals.

"The word is given," said Queen Natlia. "What words do we have of Fumio?"

"Fumio has not reported in yet nor has the agent we place in the settlement of Tanakibo my queen."

Natlia's hands tightened at this news, "We should have heard word by now."

Then the command doors opened.

"My queen. The human ruler Queen Historia as well as two others are to see you as requested," spoke a Nebulan.

Historia walked past the Nebulan but not without looking back at his face, recognizing it as Thomas Wagner. Another dead friend's face they stole.

But Historia kept her composer and walked straight but firmly towards the Nebulan Queen.

Queen Natlia turned to face her with a gently smile "Why Queen Historia, what do I owe this gracious visit?"

"Queen Natlia, I was told one of your people took a prisoner-"

"You mean the Titan shifter Annie Lionheart, yes I know, I ordered it," spoke Natlia.

"Wha… why would you do that?" spoke Histoira in shock.

"My head scientist Kubota, you are already aware of him, wanted to study more on Titan shifters. And seeing as both Ms. Ymir and Mr. Yeager are you allies we decided to use an enemy instead. And since Ms. Lionheart is you only prisoner we decided to use her."

"But why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Historia.

"Why, you said so yourself; you are our allies and anything I need you will give," said Queen Natlia saying word for word of what Historia told her.

Historia remembered that conversation instantly.

"Oh yes I did say that, but I still would have liked to be told before hand."

Queen Natlia looked sad, "I am so sorry, that last thing I would bring to our alliance is mistrust due to misshearing. I deeply apologize."

"It's okay," smiled Historia but she still felt a twitch of worry. "Wait ,you said study the Titan shifter. What is happening to Annie?"

"Oh Kubota is just experimenting on her, nothing life threatening. Of course some of his tests are not comfortable, perhaps you can check on the tests latter on. Now in the meantime have you thought over what I said about the walls?" smiled Queen Natlia.

Historia quickly wanted to change the subject, "Umm… now may not be the right time for-"

"Wait, what about the walls?" spoke Monroe.

"Who is this man?" asked Queen Natlia.

"He is Father Monroe, my Queen, the head of the church that worships the walls," spoke the Thomas Nebulan.

"Indeed. Aand I wish to know what you are saying about the walls," said Monroe shoving Pixis out of the way.

"Why we are planning to destroy them of course," smiled Natlia.

"WHAT!?" shouted Monroe, causing a few Nebulans to glance from their terminals.

"Monroe, now is not the time," said Pixis.

"The walls have proven to be no longer a symbol of hope for humanity and has been nothing more than a sign of stunted progress," spoke Queen Natlia kindly."And I feel it is in the best for humanity to move on from those useless bricks and…"

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR HEATHEN!"

In rage Monroe slapped Natlia across the face.

"MONROE!" shouted Historia.

"Damn fool," cursed Pixis looking around.

Monroe started to calm down and his face turned to horror over suddenly realizing what he had done.

Historia looked around the room. The Nebulans instantly stopped their work and stood up, each one sharing a hard look mainly pointing at Monroe.

Both Historia and Monroe flinched when they looked at Natlia, her once smiling face now replaced with a look of pure fury, even Mikasa and Histora would flinch at the sight of that stare.

Monroe slowly moved away from the Nebulan Queen, but the other Nebulan kept their gaze on him.

Natlia turned her face to look at him as she touched the left side of her cheek, the one Monroe slapped.

"Queen Natila, I am deeply sorry over this and let me assure you that Farther Monroe will pay dearly for this action," said Historia.

Queen Natila looked at Historia, her face not changing. She was about to respond to her when a loud noise started echoing in the control room, causing all the Nebulans to return to their terminals.

"Your majesty, an object is heading straight towards the ship with increasing speed!" said a Nebulan.

"Do we have an image?" said Natila in a low voice.

The Nebulan nodded and the main screen shown a creature flying towards Wall Rose.

"A Kaiju," said Historia.

"And I know that one. It may look different but I recognize it," said Pixis "It's Rodan."

Indeed it was a Rodan, the very same Rodan that fought both Godzilla and Anguirus was heading towards the Nebulan ship. But not before it landed on top of Wall Rose and roared towards the sky.

His eyes gazing at the ship, ready to attack.

 ** _Z-King_** _: THANK GOD I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! Now only a few more to go until I'm finished with this story…..SOB! WEEP! CRY! BOO HOO!_

 _Such is the life of a fanfic writer. But don't worry the next chapter will be about what is happing to Annie along with what Rodan is here for and perhaps the introduction between Eren's group and the Gotango crew-_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _: Ah-hem!_

 ** _Z-King_** _: Oh hey pal, what's up?_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _: Aren't we forgetting something?_

 ** _Z-King_** _: Uhhh…Don't think so…._

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _: I believe we had a deal Z-King._

 ** _Z-King_** _: I Don't remember any-_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _: Oh no! Don't think you can weasel your way out of this! First I edit your chapters in my free time, I wrote the first THREE chapters on this one, AND I followed you all the way to Hoboken when Deadpool kidnapped your butt over that Christmas Fic you wrote. I had to actually buy a copy of X-Men Origins Wolverine ($12.74 wasted by the way) and use it to kick his ass and stuff what was left of him into the cookie jar!_

 ** _Deadpool (From inside cookie Jar)_** _; Anybody got milk?_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _; I say after all that you owe me at least a Fanfic._

 ** _Z-King_** _; Alright, alright. Fair is fair. So, what did you want to do?_

 ** _Lord Primeval:_** _Just a little crossover I mentioned to you before._

 ** _Z-King_** _; Oh no, not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I won't do a Haruhi Suzamia/ Hatoful Boyfriend crossover! I'd rather DIE!_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _: What? Oh no, not that one._

 ** _Z-King_** _; Phew. For a second I thought it would be humiliating. Which one then?_

 _(Lord Primeval whispers into Z-king's ear, causing his face to show terror)_

 ** _Z-King:_** _Are you_ sure _you don't wanna do the Haruhi/ Hatoful story? I think it would be more fun than-_

 ** _Lord Primeval_** _; Do you_ want _me to let Wade out of the Jar?_

 ** _Z-King_** _; (Groans) alright…deal._

 _What story is Z-King blackmailed into doing? Find out in our Fanfic Trailer chapter 5 when it uploads! And we'll continue our story NEXT TIME!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Everyone here is chapter 13…man that is unlucky, But now you shall see the attack of the Alpha Rodan, makes you wonder what the Nebulans are going to use, well you guys are in for a surprise._

Chapter 13: Rodan vs…

 _A few minutes within the ship before the attack…_

Sounds of terrible screaming echoed in the empty room, anyone else would flee or call for help after listening to such a sound.

But Kubota, now back in his human form, stood unmoving and expressionless at the source of the tortured screams.

From above him stood the mangled, scared, butchered form of the Female Titan.

Her legs where barely attached to the body. The arms where being held by machine claws that where slowly cutting them and the lower jaw was removed but the screams came from the hole in her neck, showing Annie being stabbed by blades and burned by miniature lasers.

Annie was in agony. This monster in human disguise would constantly put her though torture after torture and when it seems like it stopped and she begins to heal, the torture stars all over again.

She always thought if the people in the walls would free her she would be put through this, but all thoughts of that changed from the moment this… _creature…_ freed her.

During the 'experiments' Kubota would ask her questions about where she comes from, what she and the others mission is, and also where she comes form and how she got the ability to transform.

Annie tried to refuse, tried to stay strong but the pain was too much, too much for any living thing to handle, so she told him everything.

Soon the machines stopped.

Annie breathed deeply as she lay down on the nape as she started to slowly heal herself.

She soon noticed Kubota on the same metal rod with the floating cube.

"Is that everything you told me?" He asked showing no emotion.

Annie slowly nodded.

"Ymir's Curse and Marley? That is the truth?"

Annie nodded again.

Kubota nudged his glasses back into place.

"Very good, very good indeed. Thank you Ms. Lionheart for your cooperation, you really helped a lot," he smiled as he touched the buttons on the cube.

A tear shed from Annie. Started her silent cry.

"I'm sorry farther," she whispered.

Kubota turned back his attention towards Annie, noticing that the Titan skin was about to cover her up.

"Now there is just one more thing left to do."

Before Annie could react, as quick as a blink of an eye a long metal spike came and pierced the back of her body where the head connects to the neck.

Annie flinched, almost as if she was about to let out a scream but then her pupils started to dilate.

The spike pulled out of her head leaving a metal circle where it pierced. Annie still did not move, soon she was covered up, thus her Titan form was fully healed.

With a touch of a button from the cube, Kubota's pillar moved to face the Female Titan's face. Kubota studied her and noticed this.

He pushed another button from the cube.

Then the metal arms released the Titan shifter, causing the body to fall. Kubota stared.

"Get. Up," Kubota commanded.

Slowly The Female Titan stood up, her face showing no expression at all.

"Lift up your right arm."

At Kubota's command The Female Titan did just that.

Kubota pushed another button on the cube.

The wall behind The Female Titan opened up showing a metal hand holding the Crystal monument form Tanakibo.

"Lower your arm. Turn around, touched the crystal and don't let go until I commend you to."

She lowered her arm and slowly turned around and walked to the crystal.

Already the effects of the crystal's radiation started to burn her flesh but she still continued on until she was right in front of it. She lifts her right hand and touched the crystal.

The crystal started to burn her hand, causing it to slowly melt away but still she kept her hold on it.

Kubota smiled, it was a success. The control chip could be operated on a Titan Shifter.

"You can let go now."

The Female Titan let go of the crystal and as soon as she did that her right hand fell off.

The crystal was then moved back into the entrance it came out of, thus allowing the Titan's regeneration abilities to start.

"Turn around and come to me, then stop."

The Female Titan turned around and slowly walked to Kubota like a mindless zombie. As she walked Kubota pressed the left side of the cube and watched as the Female Titan stopped until her face was mere inches away from Kubota.

Naturally if she was in her right mind Annie would chomp on her torturer, but due to the control chip in her neck all she could do was obey her master.

Kubota stood un-phased by how close the Titan was to him. He only turned his head when he sees a floating platform carrying something.

Kubota looked back at Annie. Time to begin the next phase of the experiment.

"Now open your mouth."

The Female Titan obeyed.

The platform stopped beside Kubota, he turned and looked at what it carried.

A vase, and in that vase a red rose. But the roots where jagged and showing signs of having scales. Most noticeable of all a small rounded mouth in front of the bud.

Kubota smiled as he picked up the vase.

"Let's see what happened when our little 'keepsake' is devoured by a Titan shifter."

Kubota then tossed the plant into the jaws of the Titan.

"Now close and swallow," Kubota commanded as his pillar started move down and away from the Titan Shifter.

For a moment nothing seem to happen. Then suddenly Kubota noticed The Female Titan twitching.

Her body started to steam and her skin moved as if something was crawling underneath it.

Her face cringed, her eyes shut tight as tears came pouring down as she fell to her knees.

Kubota soon noticed her body increasing in size and the soon bulges started to appear on her back and sides. Her stomach started to glow red.

The Female Titan screamed as tendrils burst out of her body and started whipping around aimlessly.

Kubota quickly pressed the back of the cube activating a shield to protect him from any of the tendrils.

Then he felt a tremor within the room almost causing him to fall but the Female Titan remained in her position continuing to change.

Kubota pressed his earpiece communicator.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, a Kaiju is attacking the ship."

"Transmit a screen in this room at once!" Kubota commanded.

And like that a screen appeared above the room, Kubota watched as the image of Rodan stood on top of Wall Rose letting out a roar towards the sky.

Kubota studied the creature as it flew off the wall and started to circle around the top of the ship.

Kubota then gazed slightly at the Female Titan still slowly changing.

"Should it start to become more trouble inform the Queen that I may have an idea."

* * *

Rodan circled the ship. Some time ago his mate would come here for food, now that she is gone he would have to search for it.

But this large metal object caused some curiosity. He could tell there was something off about it, perhaps a future foe? Better to get rid of any threat to him and his flock now.

Rodan then let out a roar of attack and charged straight down towards the ship.

Before Rodan could hit he raised his talons and landed on his feet at the top of the ship, where Rodan started to peck down on the top.

* * *

The command station continued to shake, the Nebulans in their stations continued their work as if nothing was happening while the humans tried to hold on for balance.

"Are we safe in here?' asked Historia.

"This creature is a bother but I doubt it could do any harm to my ship," said Queen Natila observing Rodan's strike.

Then to some surprise Rodan managed to pierce a little on top of the ship.

Historia flinched along with Pixis while Father Monroe trembled in fear.

Queen Natila raised an eyebrow, "Hmmph. This creature seems to be tougher then I thought."

"Can't you use your… that weapon you vaporized the Titans with?!" shouted Monroe but was quickly silenced by the cold stare The Nebulan Queen was giving him.

"Sadly our beam weapon can not reach the top of the ship, of course we could use our missiles but I can not promise that any humans might be harmed during the attack."

The room trembled again as Rodan continued to peck at the hall of the ship.

Monroe tried to leave the room due to the commotion but as soon as he went to the door he was stopped by two Nebulans.

Historia turned towards Pixis.

"Will the any of the Corps get everyone out in time?"

"With the Knights of the King and a few of the Nubulans down there, I believe so, your highness," said Pixis.

Historia turned towards Natila with a mix of worry and determination.

"Please use your weapons, any weapons on it."

The Nebulan Queen nodded.

"FIRE THE MISSILES!" she commanded.

As Rodan's beak managed to pierce the hull of the ship, many sections of the vessel opened twenty small holes and out came a barrage of missiles, all of striking on Rodan's back.

Soon the winged Kaiju was swarmed by the projectiles covering him in a cloud of dust. Every one in the ship watched, waiting for a sign that the weapons did their work.

Then Rodan's face came out of the dust cloud unharmed, but not only that he was holding something in his beak.

"What is that?" said Pixis recovering his shock over the Kaiju being unharmed.

The image froze as the Nebulans magnified the object.

"That's a crystal," said Historia.

In fact she recognized it was the same crystal that was in Tankibo that was used as a memorial.

Historia gazed at the Nebulan Queen whose eyes did not turn away from the image as it resumed.

 _But why did they have it_? Historia thought.

But Historia turned back to the image just as Rodan swallowed the crystal.

"Did that thing just ate it?" said Pixis "But why?"

But before his question could be answered Rodan flew up away from the ship only to fly back down and hit the hull with his plated chest.

The room quaked after that hit.

"My Queen," spoke a Nebulan, "I do believe we made it mad."

* * *

Ymir looked out from the castle window to see Rodan continue his attack on the Nebulan ship.

Ymir then overheard two guards by the hall reporting on the evacuation.

"Is everyone in the castle secure?"

"Yes, but the Queen and Commander Pixis are still on that ship!"

Ymir cursed after hearing that. Of course Historia would be somewhere dangerous.

She ran towards the balcony and looked up at the ship.

"Damn! If I live through this, she is going to kill me."

Ymir stood up on the rails and jumped off and bit down on her finger issuing the transformation into the Jaw Titan.

She quickly used her Titan form's swift moves to jump from roof to roof and on to one of the ship's legs.

Ymir watched and waited as Rodan flew around the ship and just as he was near, she swung back and forth then finally she leaped towards Rodan.

She opened her jaws and clamped down hard on the Kaiju's leg.

Rodan screeched in pain, in rage he looked down at the small creature biting down on his leg, he flew away from the ship and soaring near the walls.

Ymir knew what Rodan was doing and braced herself.

Rodan moved his leg, dragging Ymir along side the wall. Still, Ymir kept her jaw tight around the leg, drawing blood.

* * *

"Dammit! Ymir why do you keep doing these things to me?!" shouted Historia masking her fear with rage.

"I don't think she can hear you… your Highness," smirked Pixis.

"She will not be able to hold on forever."

The humans looked at the Nebulan Queen after that statement, she commanded one the Nebulans to magnify the screen showing The Jaw Titan's hold on Rodan's leg nearly slipping.

Rodan roared in frustration at the annoying creature, it had to go.

Rodan flew up and started to fly in circles, he started out slow and then started to speed up.

Ymir tried to keep her hold on him, but due to the speed she's forced to endure, she couldn't hold any longer.

Suddenly the force was to strong resulting in her letting go and being slammed near the church.

Ymir's Titan body was in near shambles, her jaw was nearly torn off and her limbs were near ready to fall off.

But the worst was yet to come.

Rodan landed right in front of Ymir. He glared down at the creature and thought of one thing for the creature that bit his leg.

Torture it first, _then_ eat it.

Rodan stabbed the Jaw Titan's chest with his beak then moved on to her head and back again in repeat, not giving her time to heal.

Historia was damn near close to a panic attack as she watched her love being pecked at mercilessly buy this winged monster.

She grabbed ahold of Natila's sleeves.

"Please you have to save her!" She pleaded with tears in her eye, "Use your beam at it!"

The Nebulan Queen's face remain stoic and not even looking at the pleading Queen, "If we use the beam not only would we kill the Rodan but also your queen in turn."

Histoira stopped her plea and looked back at the scene, now seeing Rodan ripping the limbs off her dear Ymir.

Once again Histoira felt useless, unable to do anything.

"Your Majesty?"

Both Queens looked at the Nebulan standing up. His appearance reminded Pixis of some of the young scouts that died during the Armored Titan's first appearance.

"Kubota would like to speak to you."

Natila put her fingers on her earpiece and listened to what Kubota wanted.

Histoira saw her smile at what ever she was hearing, and the smile she shown did not suite well to Historia.

"I believe we have a way to save her."

* * *

Rodan decided enough playing, it's time to eat. But he felt a glow behind him.

Rodan turned as the sides of the Nebulan Ship glowed blue and a beam shout out across from Rodan.

The beam died and from where it fired stood a creature around the same size as him.

Ymir managed to turn to look at the newcomer. Its form was humanoid. In fact it appears to be female …and seemed familiar.

Her eyes widened in realization.

 _No it can't be!_ she thought.

"Annie?" said Histoira.

Her appearance was similar to Annie's Titan form, except her entire skin color was dark green. Her armor plating once bone-colored looks to be fading. What was once red was now green, except her belly was slightly bulging. On her arms and legs it seems like flowers where growing on them, her hair was grey and seemed needle-like.

Her mouth was lipless, showing her sharp and needle teeth, and across her sides where long moving vines with thorns on them. Most startling of all some of them had mouths.

"Yes, the one you called the Female Titan," said Natila looking very proud at the image, "Of course I suppose now she can be called…The Flora Titan?"

The newly named Titan lifted her head showing her eyes; expressionless almost soulless.

"What have you _done_ to her?" Historia whispered in shock.

Natila didn't answer. She only lifted to touch her earpiece.

"Kubota, order her to attack the Rodan."

"Yes your highness," said Kubota holding a cylindrical device.

"Annie, attack the Kaiju!"

The Titan once known as Annie let out a single roar that was a mix between her old titan roar and a sad moan.

Rodan roared back in challenge to this strange creature before him. Then the creature lifted its arm and pointed at Rodan with a single finger that slowly started to turn into a claw.

At that silent command, the tendrils lifted themselves up and went straight towards the pterasaur.

Rodan started to flap his wings, hoping the gust would blow them away. It worked for a moment but the tendrils kept going.

Just as soon Rodan started to tire out, the mouthed tendrils lunged forward and clamped their jaws on Rodan's wings.

Rodan roared in pain at the bite and more so as the other tendrils pierced his wings.

The Flora Titan remained in her spot as her tendril vines did the work.

One managed to wrap around Rodan's neck chocking him.

Soon the winged kaiju was pulled down on his chest, as the mouthed tendrils remove themselves from him and returned to the Flora Titan's side, while the other ones started to whip his back.

Due to the damage from her Titan body Ymir removed herself from the nape. As she watched the Titan she once knew as Annie striking Rodan, she wondered what the hell happened to her.

But soon that thought changed as she noticed the downed kaiju glowing.

"Your Majesty!" alerted one of the Nebulan on the terminal.

"What is it?" asked Queen Natila.

"Scans from the Rodan's body are showing strange levels of energy flowing though it."

Rodan once in pain started to feel strange, like a fire burning inside ready for him to let it out.

His body continued to glow until the tendrils that held both his neck and wings burned away.

Just as the Flora Titan pulled her other vines back Rodan's three horns glowed and form his beak he fired a slew of sparks into her face.

The Flora Titan screeched in pain and brought both hands to cover the pain.

Rodan noticing his new-found powers, wanting to finish off his foe but he noticed his wings, neck and leg started to heal. He had a bad feeling coming from the large silver object above them.

Rodan had made his decision, but he did not like it. He started fly away from both Titan and alien as fast as he can go.

* * *

"My Queen, by the time we would get the weapon charged up it will already have left firing range," said one of the Nebulans.

"Then let it go, the danger has passed," smiled the Nebulan Queen, "Now transport her back on the ship."

"Yes my Queen."

Histoira kept her eyes on the screen showing the once Annie Lionheart turned into something…horrible. She flinched, noticing a tear coming from the Titan's face.

 _How could the same thing that happened to Bertholdt happen to Annie?_ She thought.

Historia turned towards the Nebulan Queen ready to ask those question, but before she could.

"Queen Historia," began Natila, "No doubt you have question over what has become of Ms. Lionheart and I will answer them, but right now I think your people and your mate need you."

Historia kept calm but inside she was fuming.

"We are not done here."

Historia turned to Pixis, his expression was just the same mixture of surprise, confusion, and wanting for answers just as she was, but there was something missing. No someone.

Historia turned towards the Nebulan Queen again, "Where is Monroe?"

"I am here your Highness." The humans turned to see a strange sight, Monroe smiling and laughing with two Nebulan guards.

"Monroe?" spoke Historia in confusion at this scene.

"Do not worry your Highness I am alright thanks to these kind people," smiled Monroe.

Histoira and Pixis where quit shock at this suddenly change from awhile ago.

The surprises kept coming as Monroe walked past them and stood before the Natila and then he fell on his knees and bowed.

"Oh great Queen, please forgive me for striking you. I was a fool in rage because of my beliefs but after seeing you and your people put their lives to protect our fellow man as well as my follows in the church I can see I was wrong. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive this foolish man?" pleaded Monroe.

Natila smiled, "Of course, we should not let something as this change us, I hope this means the church will look more kindly on us then?"

Monroe stood and bowed slightly, "Of course there will be no more bad blood with your people."

Pixis and Histoira could not believe what they heard, and let they heard the words and his voice that made them it was hard to believe.

Monroe gave one more bow and walked to the others.

"Shall we go my Queen?"

Histoira recovered from her shock and nodded as they followed a Nebulan back to the portal room.

Pixis leaned towards Monroe's ear, "Monroe is something wrong with you?"

Monroe chuckled at Pixis's question, "Why of course I'm alright! I've just seen things with new eyes you might say."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them they where being watched at this very moment. Kubota observed their discussion carefully watching both Histoira and Pixis's reaction to Monroe's new personality.

"DEMON! LIAR! DECEVER!

Kubota sighed in annoyance at the human's rants.

Kubota looked down at the human who in fact was Monroe with both hands and feet tied up, unable to move.

"If only they could shut his mouth as well," Kubota muttered under his breath as he sighed, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"YOU DEMON HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR FILITY COMRADES GRAB ME AND PUT ME HERE AND-"

Monroe was silent as Kubota kicked him in the face.

"Don't you monkeys ever just shut up?"

Monroe spat out a tooth and was about to rant more when confusion covered his face.

"I don't understand?"

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one," Kubota said looking down at Monroe starring at his copy on the screen.

"I was told that you could only take the forms of people who have died?"

Monroe soon turned pale as he looked at Kubota's face, mainly his eyes, looking at them he could tell Kubota was smiling in knowing.

"Yes you're right."

Kubota turned to a panel by his side and pressed an upper button.

Monroe watched was the walls in front of them rise up, and to his horror the wall reveled a Titan chained up.

This was one of the pure type of Titans, it's features where that of a man with long red hair with a frown.

Monroe tried to wiggle away from it as fast as he could as a floating cube came near Kubota.

"Begin recording," Kubota commanded.

" _Beginning Master Kubota,_ " spoke the cube.

"I am now beginning to test this Titan's intelligence to see if it can identify the difference between a fake human and a _real_ human."

Kubota pushed a button on the lower parts of the panel instantly freeing the Titan from its chains.

Monroe started to panic and continued his crawl, only to hit a wall, to his horror he realized he was trapped.

Kubota with his arms behind his back watched the Titan stare at him almost as if the creature was studying him.

Then it lifted its arm and descended upon them.

Kubota watched as the arm passed him and grabbed Monroe as the priest let out a cry of terror.

Kubota continued to observe the Titan drawing Monroe near it's gaping jaw.

"It would seem the Titan could some how tell what is human and what is not."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

CRUNCH!

Blood of the priest splattered across the floor, small drops fell on Kubota's glasses. Without looking he wiped them off with a handkerchief.

"End recording."

As the Titan finished devouring it's victim, Kubota pressed a button in the middle of the panel activating a trap door.

The Titan fell, letting out a roar of surprise. Kubota walked towards the hole and looked down.

The Titan was struggling in some black ooze in the pit. Kubota watched as the Titan's skin began to rot and decay in the substance.

The Titan let out a roar of pain as it soon sank down into the ooze.

As Kubota watched the last trace sink two pairs of large eyes opened up from the ooze itself.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance to stretch your…legs."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Godzilla walked on and on holding his head in pain, still hurting from the pain and emotions these images are giving him.

And worse of all, he soon saw new images, they showed him of people falling down… a wall and screaming as a bright light appeared. Images of a small boy with a look of fear, sadness and hate in his eyes and another boy's his face felt familiar to him… but why?

Godzilla opened his eyes to see five pure Titans walking towards him. Looking at them now Godzilla felt untold anger, anger that he had never felt before.

Godzilla charged up his dorsal plates and released his full atomic beam at the Titans, incinerating them.

Godzilla felt happy that they where gone, happy that he killed them. In fact, half of the pain went away as he did this action.

If killing these creatures would end the pain…

Then Godzilla would wipe them all out.

 **SSSKREEEONKG!**

 **To Be continued**

 _Author's note, HA! Bet you guys thought I forgot Godzilla did you, well this is not called Kaiju X Titan 3 now is it? Now those of you who where hoping that we get Eren's group to meet the Gotango crew in this chapter, don't worry the next one will definitely have them meeting them….by the by just asking, would the language the people of attack on titans speack would be German or Japanese?_

 _I mean I know it's an anime but for the sake of the world itself what language would they speak?_

 _Ps. It is quit obvious that Annie is following same transformation that her fellow Titan shifter had and also obvious on what she is going to become in the future. So hope you enjoy the upcoming transformation in latter chapters._

 _Pss: to celebrate all our reviews (300+ with all three stories) we will be starting up a Q &A soon. We will post around the same time as the next chapter! See you then!_


	14. Chapter 14

_All right now is the moment you all have been waiting for. The introduction of the Gotango Crew, and Eren and crew will finally know the real truth._

Chapter 14: Truth.

Everyone in the cells where silenced as the boy talked to them, but what shocked Mikasa more was that this boy is the same race as her and her mother.

"Eh, hello? Testing is this thing even working right?" The boy said touching his forehead.

Eren saw a metal band under the boy's hair, from what he could tell it wrapped around the child's forehead seems to bend around his ear.

The boy finished meddling with the device and walked towards the cell looking at Jean.

"Can. You. Under. Stand. Me. Now?" said the boy very slowly.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Jean.

"Yes! It still works," said the boy with pride as he started doing a strange dance.

Levi raised an eyebrow while the rest where just confused at the child's actions

"My universal/dimensional translator works! Oh wait I wonder what you guys language sounds like?" The boy touched his ears and removed a node that was attached to the bands. "Okay anyone like to say anything else?"

"What is wrong with you?" asked Jean.

The Boy smiled, "Oh so that is your language!" the boy laughed as he put the nodes back in his ear.

"I always wondered what you people in this dimension sound like, you know your language is very similar to…"

"Hey kid," said Levi, "Just who the hell are you?"

The boy stopped talking and stood up straight, "Sorry, my name is Rokuro Ibuki, child inventor and super genius if I do say so my self."

Eren looked around the room noticing someone missing, "Wait, where is Miki?"

Jean and Levi looked around the room and back at the boy while Mikassa sighed, "And Ilsa too."

"Okay kid if that is really what you are, what have you done with them!" spoke out Jean, "If you are harming them right now I'm going to…"

But before Jean could finish his threat the same wall opened up brining out the metal man that Eren had encountered.

Everyone moved back from the bars of the cell as the metal man stood in front of Rokuro.

"Hey buddy, no need to scare the pants off these guys I got the situation all under control."

The Metal man turned to Rokuro, "BY-YA-YA!" it shouted.

"No they did not answer any of my question yet, I have not even asked them yet."

"BY-YA-YA."

"No I was not showing off my translator thank you very much now go off while I asked them questions."

"BY-YA-YA."

"Well if they don't I can be intimidating."

"BY-YA-YA."

"What do you mean I'm not intimidating? I can be intimidating!"

"HEY!" shouted Eren.

Rokuro and the Metal man turned to him, as Eren held up his hand near his mouth.

"Yeager what do you think your doing?" Jean hissed at Eren while Mikiasa covered his mouth.

"You better tell us what you did with our friends right now or this place is going to…"

The door opened again and to the shock of everyone in the cell, Miki came out.

"Oh, good you are all aright," said Miki happily.

"Hello, Ms. Saegusa I was just about to tell your friends that you are alright when somebody interrupted me," Rokuro glanced at the metal man.

"What is going on here, Saegusa," said Levi.

"Miki came up to the cell, "I know this is confusing and there is a lot to tell you all but right now you have got to trust them."

"Trust them?!" shouted Jean, "They nearly killed us!"

"Ah, but we didn't and by we I mean the guys that brought you here not me," said Rokuro,

"Cause if we wanted to kill you guys you would be dead already. Epically with this guy here," Rokuro said as he tapped the Metal Man's chest.

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you guys his name. May I present to you the greatest invention of all time…Jet Jaguar!

"BY-YA-YA!" Jet Jaguar bowed.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

After that moment, Levi told everyone in the cell to huddle up.

"I don't like this," said Jean "What if this is a trap."

"Miki says we can trust them," said Eren.

"What about what the Nebulans said and where is Ilsa?" said Jean.

"He does have a point," spoke Levi.

"Yeah, and how do we know that is the real Miki," added Jean, "She could be one of them in disguise like what the Nebulans do."

"Why not give her a test?" asked Mikasa "But I do agree with Eren."

Jean, Eren, and Mikasa turned to Levi for the deciding factor. Then Levi faced Jean.

"Ask her a question."

Jean walked up to the cell and faced Miki.

"Before we agree to anything. Just in case you're a fake read my mind and tell me what I was just thinking."

Miki sighed and looked at Jean then a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "I…rather not say it out-loud."

Jean smirked thinking he saw through their trick then Miki whispered into his ear. Jean face froze and his face all red in embarrassment.

"Um, she is real, Captain we should trust her," said Jean very quickly.

"Okay now that has been settled, any question I and you want to know you will have to do it with our captain," said Rokuro. "What do you say?"

Levi looked at Eren and Mikasa and back at the child and robot.

"We don't have our blades so we have no choice," said Levi.

"Oh you have a choice," said Rokuro walking to a panel by the wall, "The other choice is to stay in here." He pushed some buttons and the bars lifted up allowing them to walk out.

Eren stopped facing Jet Jaguar, there was some slight tension coming from them. Then Jet Jaguar raised his hand up slightly to Eren.

Eren look at the outstretched hand cautiously.

"Hey," Eren looked at Rokuro, "You guys don't have handshakes in this dimension?"

Eren looked back at Jet Jaguar and grasped his hand. Eren winched at how tight the robot grasp but soon it let go.

"Okay, now that's done I'll take you guys to the captain," said Rokuro heading to the door.

"Wait what about the Nebulan we were with?" asked Levi.

Rokuro paused, looking back at the group with a show of disdain, "We have her contained elsewhere."

Rokuro shook his head and brought out a smile, "Now come on, trust me you do not want to keep the man waiting."

Mikasa moved beside Miki while Levi followed behind leaving Eren and Jean with Jet Jaguar behind them.

"What where you thinking any way?" asked Eren.

"Just drop it!" hissed Jean.

* * *

SLAP!

Ymir rubbed the side of her cheek as she lay down on medical bed, "Okay I deserve that."

After slapping her Historia grabbed Ymir in a hug, "You idiot, you were almost killed out there."

Ymir hugged her back and smiled, "Oh, I had that under control."

Histoira looked up and glared at her, "Don't joke! You know that the Kaijus epically that Rodan are more stronger then any Titan."

Histoira's face was near to tears almost running the angry expression she was trying to make, "If those Nebulans had not stopped it you could have been…"

Ymir grabbed Historia's face and kissed her, Histiroa relaxed into the kiss only parting for air.

"Hey, I'm alright no one or nothing is going to take me away from you," smiled Ymir.

"Ahem."

The couple turned towards the door seeing The Nebulan Queen Natila.

"Queen Histoira, I would like to speak to you alone if you please."

Ymir groaned, "You guys sure have the habit of coming in on the wrong time. I just had a brush with death don't I deserve some moments with my girl here?"

Histora gave Ymir a small peck on the lips, "I'll be right back and this time. Don't. Go. Anywhere." She ordered.

Historia stood up and walked towards the door. Historia's expression was normal but showing signs of hidden rage, "I assume this discussion is about what happened to Annie?" she whispered harshly.

The Nebulan Queen spoke no answer, she just simply nodded and motioned her to follow.

But not without Natila looking at Ymir on the bed, Ymir moved back at the gaze the Nebulan queen gave her.

Natila smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Eren looked around the hall cautiously, despite what Miki said he and the rest feel like they where in enemy territory, but what could they do? They where not armed and Eren cannot transform or he will kill his teammates in the process.

Eren looked behind him seeing Jet Jaguar facing forward, Eren flinched when the metal man looked down at him making Eren look away.

From what the boy said this is not really a human, Eren knows creatures like Titans and Kaijus and even the Nebulans but never anything made of Metal. If they really are the enemy, could there be more metal men like him?

"Here we are," said Rokuro facing a metal door on the side of the hall.

"This is where we're meeting your leader?" said Mikasa.

"Well Captain actually, but yeah he is our leader," said Rokuro pushing the control panel and like the Nebulan's doors they slide open.

The group looked into the room, inside the walls are colored blue, a large table in the middle with eight white chairs stood on each side and at the back of the table a red board with different language that Eren could not understand.

But what really caught their eyes was the people within.

On the sides of the table are two of the men that attacked Eren, Jean, and Mikasa, the spiked hair one looked at them expressionless while the other one gave a smug look as if to dare them to attack.

Sitting down on the chairs are two different people in fact the same race as Mikasa and the boy, one was a woman in red with her hair tied up in a pony tail while the other one is a man in white clothes while wearing a green tie.

And in the center of the room sitting in front of the board at the end of the table is a man that Levi recognized, this mad was the one who knocked him out. His appearance is different form the rest, he did not share the same skin as them and he has a mustache also he wore a brown coat and at his side a sword in its sheath.

But each of them whore the same metal bands as Rokuro wore.

Jean lean towards Miki, "Is he?" pointing towards the man in the center.

Miki nodded her head in silence.

The Captain put both is arms on the table and looked to them.

"Sit down and we can talk."

Levi stood in front of his group as Rokuro and Jet Jaguar stood on the right side of the table.

"And what if we don't want to sit?" Levi said eyeing the Captain.

"Then stand I don't care at all, just as long as we get some questions answered," The Captain said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Levi stared at him for a while then calmly took one of the chairs and sat down his squad following suite.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

The Captain stood up, Eren glanced at Levi thinking if he wanted him to transform right now and as if answering him Levi gave a quick glare in saying no. The Captain looked at Rokuro.

"Kid do I have to wear this stupid toy all day?"

"First of Captain Gordon," said Rokuro, "They are not stupid they are a highly advance telepathic headbands that I created."

"You mean you copied it from the bugs," smirked one of the two men.

"No Kazama I did not copied it from them!" shouted Rokuro. "Why do you guys always think I copy their stuff, I can make amazing things to you know!"

"He did made Jet Jaguar," spoke the spiky haired man next to Kazama.

"Ozaki, don't play the big brother for the kid," said Kazama. "Beside the kid did not even make it."

"Him," said Rokuro, "Jet is a him."

"Everyone we are getting off topic here," said the woman. "So please act your ages."

Jean watched the whole conversation and thought to himself, " _These guys are the enemies of peace?_ "

"Thanks, Miyuki," said Captain Gordon. "Now you lot." Gordon motion to Levi's team, "Here is what's going to happen. We are going to take turns asking questions, you ask one and then us got it?"

"Alright," answered Levi. "My first question. Who and what are you people?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Like that," said Gordon, "Well as to who we are, I'm Captain Gordon, those two over there are Ozaki and Kazama." Ozaki bowed while Kazama just scoffed at them. "This is Miyuki Otonashi and Dr. Genshiro Shiragami are regular scientists." Miyuki nodded her head as Dr. Shiragami stood up and bowed to them. "You already met the kid and the tin can."

"Hey!"

"BY-YA-YA!"

Ignoring them Gordon continued, "As for what we are minus the tin can here we are Humans just like you." Gordon glanced at Ozaki and Kazama briefly, "More or less."

Eren looked at Ozaki and Kazama when he heard the last part of what Gordon said, Mikasa mainly glared at Kazama remembering their last encounter. Kazama glared back as Ozaki rolled his eyes at his behavior.

"So you guys really are you humans?" said Jean. "Not just aliens in disguise?"

"Wait your turn kid," said Gordon. "Now me, since you ask two I'll ask two. First question, what did the bugs tell you about us?"

"If you are speaking of the Nebulans then they said you all are enemies of peace that used their weapons against them and they also said you have taken human form as them," said Levi.

"But Captain they are humans," said Miki.

Eren, Jean and Mikasa looked at her as she stood up from her chair.

"When I read their minds I could tell."

"You can tell the difference between us and the Nebulans," said Jean. "What am I saying of course you can tell the difference."

Levi looked at Miki, "When did you read their minds? The Nebulans I mean."

"It was back at Tanakibo, when I saw one of them I could not help it my curiosity got the best of me and I looked, but when I did I was pushed back and the Nebulan looked at me. Like he knew I was the one who looked in his mind."

"The Nebulan pushed you out of his mind?" said Eren.

"It is not impossible," said Dr. Shiragami everyone looked at him. "The Nebulan's mind set is a complicated one, even I have trouble understanding it, one half of a Nebulan brain is a hive mind, each one thinking the same as the next but the other half has individuality. It could be possible with both of those in the mind it might block telepaths."

"Right," said Gordon. "Now my second question. Do you trust them?"

The Survey corps where silent at that question, true that the Nebulans saved them form the Baragon attack and the Titan shifters. They even gave them new technology to aid them.

Yet the fact they took the forms of the dead, epically old friends and loved ones has always been a controversial subject. It also made them remember that moment in the capsule when Ilsa looked like she was about to attack them.

Even now Mikasa remembered what the dragons said to her about what the Nebulans and what they did on those other worlds.

Gordon studied their faces, looking for his answer, "Let's save that question for later. Your turn."

Levi looked at Gordon, "The Nublan we were with. Take us to her."

The Gotango crew looked at Levi. "Why? You want us to free it?" said Kazama.

"Cause that is a bad idea," said Rokuro.

"What's the problem and letting us see her?" said Eren while Mikasa and Miki wondered about the question Gordon asked.

Miyuki stood up, "Listen what ever the promise, what ever they gave you to help your people. You must not trust them."

"So why should we trust you?" said Jean. "For all we know we're your prisoners and you just trying to get us on your side so you could enslave us."

"I assure you that is not our intention," said Dr. Shiragami.

Then Captain Gordon sat up and walked towards the corps.

Levi stood up as did the rest, Eren lifting his hand near his mouth just waiting for the man to attack.

But Gordon just walked past them to the door and opened it.

Gordon faced the group, "Well, you coming or not?"

* * *

The two queens entered a living room in the castle, Natila calmly sat down on a chair and picked up a teacup from the table, "So where do we start off first?" she said calmly talking a sip.

Historia sat in the chair opposite of the one the Nebulan Queen was sitting in, Historia looked at her with an expressionless face but when she answered her, it was like spitting venom.

"Where do we start? How about the fact that somehow the crystal memorial from Tanakibo was in your ship and most of all how you not only took Annie on your ship without my approval but you've turned her into a monster."

Natila was unfazed by Historia's answer as she took another sip, "From what I was told about her, she was already a monster."

Historia paused before she was about to speak again.

"In fact you could say this is her punishment. A fate worse then death some would say," Natila continued, "Not only have we've altered her barely beyond recognizable but we also have taken away her mind."

Historia flinched at that, "You what?"

Natila put the teacup down on the table, "Oh right, you see among our many advance technology we posses a device that allows us to…how should I put it? Enslave the minds of an individual."

Historia could not believe what she was hearing right now, more so on how the Nebulan queen was calm after saying that.

"You took away her freewill?" Historia said in shock.

"It is only for criminals, we do not believe in death penalties," Natila said picking the cup back up and drinking from it. "Besides it is no less then se deserves, after all how many friends and families has she taken away? How many people have suffered because of her?

"For some time she has posed as your friend, your comrade, when in fact all along she was a spy and a murder. Was she not?"

Historia tired to answer but she could not object to some of the things the Nebulan was saying. True that Annie fought along side them and betrayed them, and no doubt if she had not incased her self in that crystal she would have faced death if not on a table being experimented on.

Historia took a deep breath and calmly looked back at Natila.

"What did you do to her?"

Natila took another sip, "Did I not all ready said…"

"No," Historia interrupted, "I meant how did you make her into that…creature?"

"Oh, you mean how we made her into the Flora Titan?" Natila once again put the cup down and placed both hands on her lap.

"Well after finding out about what happen to the other traitor Bertolt."

Annie recalled being told that Bertolt somehow survived his death at the hands of the Great Predator and had become a crystal Titan and gained the ability to create crystal's from the ground then when he fought The Great Predator again, after devouring a piece of the Predator's flesh Bertolt changed again and nearly killed the Great Predator.

It was only by using the crystals that The Great Predator somehow gained great power and finally killed Bertolt for good.

"We were always curious about the abilities of Titan shifters, but when your survey corps gave us notes about the Shifter's abilities we felt it was and forgive me when I say this…very primitive," said Natila.

"So you decided to take her from her cell, free her from her crystal and then experiment on her," said Historia keeping calm, "And then you stole the Crystal memorial for that experiment? Am I right on that?"

Natila glanced at Historia showing no signs of anger or insult from Historia's words, "Well you said so yourself that since we are allies, you would not hesitate to give me anything that would help us in anyway."

Historia frowned at that, she then stood up form her chair fast, "But allies should not keep secrets form each other!"

Natila did not react from her response as she took another sip.

"Allies should trust each other, to share information and help each other," said Historia. "I can not deny that you have helped us, but holding secrets, epically ones like that is what me and my friends fought against within the walls.

Historia sighed, "If you want this alliance to work you can not take anything without consulting me. I am the queen! And if you don't respect that, then this alliance is over."

Natila put the cup down and stood up as she looked at Historia in the eye. Historia looked back but when she looked at her eyes, she could see a storm of fury in it.

Natila then walked towards a window overlooking Wall Sheena and the rest of the capital.

"I understand," Natila said without looking at Historia. "If you want to end this it will be done."

Historia sighed at this, seeing the Nebulan Queen taking this calmly.

"But you will have to face consequences."

Historia gasped at that cold tone from the Nebulan Queenn, her face still looking out upon the wall and beyond.

"Consequnces?" Historia asked, "Are you threatening me?"

Natila turned to Historia giving her a smile that chilled Historia to the bone.

"Why of course not." She said, "If you wish to end this alliance me and my people will leave and of course your people will keep the technology we give you." Natila then frowned.

"Of course without our guidance on the workings of our gifts it could cause some serious damage. It would be like a toddler playing with a sword someone could get hurt or killed."

Natila started walking towards Historia as she herself started walking back.

"In fact a person might, with one of our devices destroy the walls thus letting the likes of Titans and Kaijus to pray upon humanity."

Historia tried to keep a brave face but with the icy stare the Nebulan queen was giving her started to melt her bravery.

"You know when we came to your world, I looked down upon this place and what I saw when I looked was not walls but instead. Bowls already filled with food that any Titan or Kaiju can get their hands or claws on."

Historia soon found herself against the wall of the room and Natila just stopping a few inches away. Not to close but enough to know that Historia will not get away.

Natila went to her pants pocket ready to pull something out, Historia prepared for what the Alien queen was going to take out.

Natila lifted her closed hand to Historia and reviled a small bottle.

"What is it?" asked Historia cautiously.

Natila smiled grew a bit, "It is the thing that will stay back, The Curse of Ymir."

* * *

Captain Gordon was up in front with Levi behind him, Ozaki and Kazama standing either side of him, while Eren, Jean, Miki and Mikasa with Miyuki, Dr. Shiragami, Rokuro and Jet Jaguar following behind.

"You know from what Jet, told me you guys had this device that can let you just swing from one location to the next is that right?" asked Rokuro.

Miki looked at him, "You mean the 3D Gears? Yes they were made as…"

"Hey don't tell them about our gears, we still don't know if we can trust them," said Jean.

"I say we can," replied Mikasa.

"How do you know that?" asked Eren.

"I just do," Mikasa said looking away from Eren.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eren.

"Have you seen the situation were in of course something is wrong," said Jean. "And kid how can you understand that thing?" Jean said pointing to Jet Jaguar.

"First of Jet is not a thing. He is a he and he is awesome and it takes a mind as clever and smart as myself to fully understand what he is saying," said Rokuro with a smirk.

"BY-YA-YA!" replied Jet Jaguar.

"I am not bragging!" replied Rokuro.

"BY-YA-YA!"

"I know you can speak for yourself but come on no one can understand you but me."

"BY-YA-YA!"

"HOW IS THAT MY FAULT!?"

Miki chuckled at their conversation along with Miyuki, Dr. Shiragami smiled as well while Jean covered his ears at the Jet Jaguar's loud metallic sound.

Eren looked at Mikasa with concern. Ever since the founding of that large capsule Mikasa has been acting a little strange even for her.

Then the group stopped by a window on the right but instead of showing outside, it was showing another room with Ilsa on a chair with her hands tied in chains behind her back and her legs tied as well, she was also guarded by two other men wearing the same uniforms as Ozaki and Kazama.

"Ozaki," said Gordon. "You and the shorty come with me," Gordon motions to Levi.

Levi frowned at that, "My name is Levi, now what is this about?"

"Well, Levi just follow me and play along, you do know how to bluff right?"

"I have my moments," said Levi as he followed Ozaki and Gordon.

"The rest of you lot wait out here," said Gordon.

Jean was about to argue but Mikasa pulled him back and Miki assured him and Eren to listen to him.

As they went in Gordon told the guards to leave the room. They saluted at left the room leaving Gordon, Levi and Ozaki with the bound Nebulan.

Ilsa had her head down not even bothering looking up at her visitors.

"Okay bug listen up," said Gordon.

Levi turned around to find the window that he and the others looked through was not showing the other side.

"We told your friends here everything," continued Gordon. "They know the truth about you all. Of what you really are."

Ilsa did not respond. Levi did notice her arm twitching a little.

"You tried to pull the same stunt here as you did on Earth. My Earth. Well tough shit, we're here now to stop you once and for all."

The room was still filled with silence until Ilsa let out a chuckle.

"This is bad, I never heard her laugh before," said Jean.

"It's just getting worse," said Dr. Shiragami.

Even Levi was slightly shaken by the laughter the Nebulan was giving.

The laughter stopped, then Ilsa lifted her head up. When she did Levi's eyes widen in shock, while Eren, Jean and Miki moved back a little in surprise except Mikasa as she narrowed her eyes.

Ilsa's eyes once human now large and fly like.

" **You miserable apes** ," Ilsa's voice now deep and slightly high, " **If you think you've won, your wrong. This planet, this Universe is already ours and you have already failed this world just like your world!** "

Suddenly her arms burst showing large thinned arms with three claws at the end, breaking the chains, and her legs like the arms burst showing grasshopper like legs with two clawed toes at the end breaking the chains.

Levi instinctively went to his side for his blades but cursed himself remembering that they were gone. As Ilsa was about to charge Ozaki pulled out a gun from his side and blasted her quickly in the chest bringing her down.

The rest outside came in the room, Eren, Miki and Mikasa went beside Levi seeing the body of the Nebulan.

Ilsa rasied her head and let out one final word, " **Long. Live. The Queen!** " then her head fell back and her eyes dimmed.

Gordon looked at Levi and he as well.

"Now back to my question. Do you trust them?"

* * *

"The Cures of Ymir?"

"Oh not your lover just her name sake your ancestor," said Natila.

"You see while Kubota was 'examining' Annie. She told us many interesting things. Does Marley mean anything to you?"

Before Historia could answer Natila interrupted, "Oh it does not matter if you know or not, put it simply there is a price if one will become a Titan shifter. Oh there is the part where one must become a Titan and then eat the old Titan shifter but the other price is that from the moment you become a Titan Shifter your life shortens to 13 years."

Historia's eyes widen in horror. She did not want to believe her,

"I'm sorry I thought you know," Natila said, "Did not Ymir told you about it.

Historia then thought back to the days of when she and Ymir started out as a couple. On those happy days Ymir would always secretly give out a sad look on her face. Ymir would thinks she would not notice it but Historia had seen it multiple times and if she ask about if Ymir would change the subject and move on.

Historia sights then turn to the bottle that the Nebulan Queen was holding gently in her hand.

Natila of course notices this, "After that little discovery Kubota at once examined every Titan that we have collected during our time here and developed this liquid."

"Will it stop it?" Histoira said silently.

"I'm afraid not," answered Natila casuing Historia to look at her, "And before you think I'm lying, Kuboto made sure to check the data. He is never wrong. For you see what this liquid can do is increase the life expectancy of the Titan shifter who takes it."

Natila then placed the bottle gently on the table, Historia never taking her eyes off of the bottle, seeing it now as the most important thing in the world.

"Tell me, Historia," said Natila. "How long did Ymir told you she had been a Titan shifter? Or Eren how long has he been one?"

Historia immediately understand now why she was brining this up, she is using the bottle as a bribe. "You can take this one bottle if you want," smiled Natila. "But that is all you get. One bottle, who are you going to give it to when the time comes?"

Histoira started breathing rapidly, she tries to calm herself but she is not forgetting that she's just entered a trap.

"Such is the life of a ruler isn't it?" said Natila. "Sometimes for the good of everyone, we must do things we do not want."

Histoira took a deep breath, her eyes tearing up but no tear has fallen. She glanced at the bottle and back at Natila.

Histoira sighed, "You win."

"I know," answered Natila. Natila clapped her hands three times, "I will order mass production on the liquid at once, also before I forget for the benefits of our continued alliance I'm giving you a bodyguard. I think you might like this one."

The door of the room opened as a Nebulan stepped in.

"Ah, here she is now."

Histoira turned around and her eyes widen in shock and horror.

The Nebulan stood before her had the appearance of her long dead sister.

"Hello," The Nebulan smiled "I will be your loyal bodyguard, you can call me Frieda."

 _"_ _Her name as well"?_ Hisotira thought as she looked at the Nebulan in shock and disgust.

"Is something wrong, Hisotiria?" asked Natila her smile never left her face.

Historia lowed her head, her hands turned into a fist and tighten almost to break the skin, but Historia took a deep breath and loosened her grip.

"No," Historia answered giving off no signs of anger in her tone, "I am going back to check on Ymir." Histoira started walking to the door but stopped mid way.

"Actually, Queen Natila. If I may ask?"

"What do you wish to ask?" said Natila putting the bottle back in her pocket and taking a sip of her cup.

"The people in the walls are starting to want to leave," Historia continued, "Some wanting to go to Tanakibo and some wanting to make a new town."

Natila listend as Historia continued on, "Even now the fear of Titans are vanishing thanks to The Great Preadtor and to lesser extent the Kaijus and your people. True that the Kaijus still pose a problem but the Kaiju Corps are showing signs of dealing with them."

"Soon there will be no need of your protection. So I hope you don't keep the people in the walls," Histoira turned to face Natila. Her face filled with rage but kept a calm voice, "Because after many long years of being in the walls are starting to bother everyone and the more you keep them in the less love they will show you."

Histoira left the room after that. Natila smiled faded as she casually dropped the cup, shattering as it hit the ground.

The Nublan Frieda followed Histoira leaving Natila alone in the room in thought.

* * *

Eren watched as the other men carried the alien corpse away.

Everything the Nebulans told them was a lie.

"So they really are bugs," said Jean.

"Just be glade you did not see them when they fully shed their fake skin. Yuck," said Rokuro. "They are one ugly mother…"

"Rokuro Ibuki!" said Miyuki. "A boy your age should not speak that language."

"Sorry mam."

"I knew that there was something about them," said Miki. "But what do they want?"

"They said they wanted peace," said Mikasa remembering what the dragon told her, "But peace for who?"

"That's right," said Dr. Shiragami. "One persons peace is another's inslavement."

"Is that what happened to all of you?" said Eren.

"It is a long story," replied Miyuki.

"Then you better start talking fast," said Levi.

Before anyone could answer the whole room started to shake.

Rokuro almost fell but Jet Jaguar caught him in time.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Jean.

Gordon went to a speaker on the wall, "Bridge, what the hell is happening out there?"

"Sir, we are under attack."

"Kaijus? Nebulans?"

"No sir. Some large humans like creatures."

"Titans," said Eren.

* * *

Natila looked out the window once more. She pressed her hand at the communication device in her ear.

"Kuboto, any words from Fumio or Ilsa?" spoke the Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty he recently send one of the Titan shifters via teleporters, but Ilsa has not reported in."

Natila closed her eyes a moment then hissed, "She is dead."

"The Gotango?"

"I believe so," she answered.

"What are your orders, My Queen?" asked Kuboto.

Natila looked down, seeing the humans walking about, from her special sights she could see multiple humans whispering to each other as Nebulans passed by them.

"The Titan shifter must be kept within a cell, no experimentations…for now. Other then that we begin the next phase. The Flora Titan is to remain here."

"At once your majesty," said Kuboto. "But which of the two do you wish me to send to Tanakibo?"

Natila smiled wickedly, "Both."

 **To Be Continued.**

 _Author's Note, Oh boy it seems Natila is planning something bad for Tankibo and some Titans are attacking the Gotango!_

 _Now the question I'm asking you guys is which do you want to see in the next chapter? The attack on Tankibo or The Titans vs the Gotango and crew? On my page you can vote on which fight I'm going to do for the next chapter. Voting ends on the 17_ _th_ _._

 _Ps. Don't forget to check on the Godzilla X Titan Q &A it should be up right about now!_


End file.
